


Jane Rizzoli: A Case Study

by setarcosjemia



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setarcosjemia/pseuds/setarcosjemia
Summary: Maura’s not a guesser. So, when she comes up with a theory as to her best friend’s recent change in behavior, she sets out to test her hypothesis the only way she knows how: careful observation and experimentation.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 109
Kudos: 463





	1. Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I know there have been stories along the same vein as this, but I could not get this idea out of my head. Hopefully you find it original and entertaining.

Doctor Maura Isles is a scientist. She relies on the consistency of scientific methodologies to not only complete her work, but also to piece together the complicated interactions that compose her life. There is not a day that passes that Maura has not benefited from the cool, collected logic of science.

But, as of yet, there has not been a reasonable explanation for one Detective Jane Rizzoli. Of course, her existence in and of itself, Maura realizes, is a feat of evolutionary genetics. Her dark, wild hair and tanned skin are a result of her Italian heritage. Her long legs, muscular features, and slim figure are a result not only of natural selection, but of her ancestral lineage and a—sometimes tenuous—commitment to yoga, jogging, and basketball.

Maura can also understand the logic behind many of Jane’s personality traits. Jane is strong-willed and stubborn out of necessity—she, like Maura, is a woman in a man’s world. Jane must appear robust not only to her colleagues, but also to the inevitably dangerous individuals she encounters on a near daily basis. And while her quick-wittedness and cleverness are inherent talents, Jane has fine-tuned these skills as valuable assets for her detective work.

What Maura can’t seem to explain are some of Jane’s softer traits. How, in the face of such violence—most especially targeted, personal violence—the brunette can be so unwaveringly supportive and sweetly compassionate. How she can forcefully interrogate a brutal suspect one minute and gently console a terrorized victim the next.

The seeming dissonance in her best friend’s personality traits are exactly why Maura frequently thinks—as she has told the detective herself—that Jane is the most deceptively complex person that she has ever encountered. No one in her near forty years has even come close to puzzling Maura’s scientific mind as Jane does on a daily basis. And after many years of confusion, Maura had all but given up on figuring her out.

Until, one day, quite out of the blue, Maura made an observation. And, like many scientific inquiries, that observation led to questions. Questions Maura had not yet thought to ask.

What Maura initially observed was not really out of the ordinary—at least she thought so until Jane’s mother, Angela, made an offhand comment. The three women were in the kitchen cleaning up after Sunday dinner. Tommy was asleep in the couch, beer still in hand and the game playing unwatched. Frankie had left some time ago, given that the had an early shift in the morning. Angela was wrapping up the leftovers from the night’s meal while Jane and Maura were working on the dishes—which Maura insisted must be washed _prior_ to being placed in the dishwasher.

The two were standing elbow to elbow. Jane was busy humming some tune from a commercial, which she had already complained she couldn’t get out of her head, and Maura was rinsing the dishes Jane scrubbed and peering over at her friend curiously. Maura did not know that Jane had noticed her looking until the brunette winked at her with her characteristic dimpled smile. Still, neither spoke.

Instead, Angela made a quiet observation as she watched the two of them fondly, “You know, she never used to do that until you came along.”

“Do what?” both younger women said at once.

Jane chuckled and elbowed Maura playfully.

Maura smiled, blushing lightly.

Angela shrugged, “Help out. Do chores. You know.”

“I did too,” Jane grumbled, rolling her eyes and turning a cold shoulder to her mother.

“Not without incessant whining!” Angela laughed, closing the fridge and turning to the kitchen island. She smiled at Maura, who was laughing at Jane exaggeratedly rolling her eyes again. The older woman was quiet a moment before she added, “You know … ever since you came along Maura, I don’t think she’s gotten away with anything nefarious.”

“Right,” Jane grumbled, passing Maura a pan to rinse. “I’ve been a perfect little angel.”

Maura grinned, stifling a laugh at Jane’s mocking face.

“I mean it, Maura,” Angela insisted, looking at the two of them while leaning against the kitchen island, “you’ve got her wrapped around your finger. It used to be you couldn’t rely on Jane to even show up for Sunday dinner. Now you have her coming over all the time, helping out around the house—all without a pouty lip.”

“Oh,” Maura smiled, winking at Jane, “she does plenty of pouting.”

Jane blushed lightly at this remark and looked away.

“You know what I mean…” Angela said, waving dismissively. “She might play like she hates it all, but we all know she’ll do anything for you.”

Maura and Jane glanced at each other briefly. There was a strange, fearful look in Jane’s eyes, almost as if her mother had revealed a dangerous secret. But the brunette turned too quickly for Maura to be certain of Jane’s thoughts. Instead, Jane looked at her mother indignantly.

“Just what is it you’re getting at, Ma?” Jane said irritably.

“Nothing,” Angela shrugged innocently, “just that it’s nice. She’s good for you, Jane.”

Jane frowned at her mother suspiciously, “What do you mean by _that_?”

“Never mind,” Angela said, throwing up her hands, and turning to leave. “Heaven forbid a mother try to give her daughter a compliment. I’m going to bed. ‘Night girls.”

“Good night, Angela,” Maura called after her.

“That was supposed to be a compliment?” Jane frowned, turning back to the dishes in the sink.

“I suppose …” Maura replied absentmindedly. She distractedly rinsed the plate several times as she contemplated what Angela could possibly have meant by ‘she’s good for you.’

After a few moments, Jane elbowed her curiously, “Where’s your head at?”

“Huh?” Maura said, suddenly realizing the plate was more than ready to go into the dishwasher. “Oh, sorry! I was just thinking.”

“Yeah,” Jane chuckled, “I figured. That’s why I asked.”

Maura frowned, “What do you think she meant?”

“Meant by what?”

“’She’s good for you.’ What do you think she meant by that?”

“I dunno,” Jane said, looking away again, her cheeks a bit pink, “You know… probably that you’re a good influence on me. That you’re a good friend.”

“I am a good friend.”

“And so humble.”

Maura laughed, taking the last dish from Jane. After a moment’s hesitation, she asked, “That’s all she meant, right?”

Jane’s brow furrowed, “Yeah, of course. What else could she mean?”

The honey blond considered her for a moment. Jane blushed again, looking away. She busied herself with drying her hands on a dish towel. When she finished and Maura still hadn’t responded, she turned around to lean back on the counter, fidgeting with her hands awkwardly.

“I don’t know…” Maura said at last. “It’s just something people usually say about two people in a romantic relationship.”

“We’re not in a romantic relationship.” Jane replied quickly, her eyes on her hands.

“I know,” Maura said casually.

There was a long, awkward silence. An unacknowledged tension filled the room. Maura frowned curiously. She wondered for a moment why the topic made Jane so uncomfortable. It wasn’t like such a thing hadn’t been suggested before by their colleagues—all in jest of course. Perhaps it was different this time because the observation had been made by Jane’s mother. Did that make it a bit too personal? Too real?

“Anyway…” Jane finally said. “I should get going.”

“It’s late,” Maura responded, touching Jane’s arm. “You can stay in the guest room if you’d like.”

Jane’s face flushed and she stared at Maura’s hand on her arm. Maura hadn’t even noticed she’d reached for her until Jane’s eyes locked on her innocent touch. Slowly, apologetically, she pulled back, giving Jane space.

“No,” Jane said, crossing her arms, “I should get home...”

“Okay …” Maura said softly, almost as a whisper.

“Well,” Jane said, lingering awkwardly. This was the point were Jane would normally give Maura a quick hug goodbye. Instead, she waivered in place, looking indecisive.

Maura dared not move, so she simply said, “Goodnight Jane.”

“Goodnight,” Jane said quickly, practically sprinting out the door.

The brunette left Maura in the kitchen with her thoughts. Troubling thoughts. For all Maura’s logic and reason, she couldn’t determine why Jane had left so awkwardly and so suddenly. Nothing about what Maura or Angela had said was rude or malicious.

But Jane was clearly upset about something. Why else would she leave so quickly? And so late? Normally, Jane would jump at the chance to stay over. She practically lived in Maura’s Beacon Hill home. Her apartment was almost like an afterthought. She often complained about having to spend the night plagued by the sounds of traffic and noisy neighbors.

So, what was Jane upset about? What was different?

“She has been acting kind of strange lately,” she observed aloud as she set down a plate of fruits and veggies for Bass to snack on, “but I haven’t been able to determine why.”

Maura mused on Jane’s recent change in behavior as she readied herself for bed. She couldn’t recall a specific instance where it started, but she felt Jane’s behavior had started to shift a couple months ago. Maura started to notice Jane watching her when the brunette didn’t think she was looking. Instead of asking about it outright, Maura had decided to give Jane the opportunity to voice her thoughts when she was ready.

But Jane never spoke her troubled thoughts. Instead, the honey blond noticed that Jane’s looks lingered longer and longer. It got to the point where Maura had to turn and look at her inquisitively before she would look away. And when she did, a blush would spread over her cheeks.

Maura had not even gotten a good idea of Jane’s expression until one day she caught a glimpse of it in the mirror. Maura had talking to her about staying the night while she herself got ready for bed. Jane had been looking down at Maura almost anxiously as Maura looked at Jane’s reflection. The brunette looked troubled, almost as if she wanted to ask a question, but couldn’t form the words.

Maura had turned to her and asked, “Is everything alright, Jane?”

“Yeah,” Jane had shrugged, “of course. Why?”

“I’m not sure…” Maura had responded, “you just seem … worried.”

The honey blond had noticed Jane’s cheeks turn slightly pink when she replied, “No, just tired. Anyway, yeah, I’ll stay in the guest room. Goodnight, Maura.”

With that she had leaned into hug Maura, but because Maura had not yet turned, Jane ended up with her face in Maura’s hair, her mouth near her cheek. For only a second, she lingered there, almost as if she was going to place a gentle kiss there. And when Jane quickly pulled away, Maura could feel a soft pang in her chest as Jane’s lips pulled away.

It was just this interaction that Maura was considering when she made the final observation that would lead to her scientific inquiry. As of late, Jane’s behavior seemed to demonstrate not a reluctance to engage in physical contact and intimate gestures—quite to the contrary, she seemed to be initiating these herself more often than before—but a reluctance to disengage alongside a hesitance to continue.

But why?

This was precisely the question Maura set out to answer the only way she knew how: the scientific method.

Maura had already completed the first step. She had made an observation: Jane seemed increasingly bashful around the honey blond when it came to physical touch. She also seemed particularly sensitive when the topic of relationships came up. This included that evening’s incident, but also a few times before.

The other day, Jane had been especially bothered by Maura’s talk about a date she had recently been on. Maura couldn’t know for sure if Jane’s behavior indicated jealousy, but her eye rolling and grumpy attitude had been more intense than Maura remembered from times in the past. And Jane was quick to change the subject instead of tolerating a bit of the details like she used to do.

“She really has no reason to be jealous…” Maura sighed to herself as she lay down to bed.

And, of course, it was true. Though Maura went on several dates in the past four months, they had gotten no further than dinner and, in once instance, a goodnight kiss. And though Maura normally wouldn’t pass up a chance for pleasant casual sex with a handsome date, she had not done so in nearly a year.

It took Maura little time to determine why. Unlike Jane, Maura prided herself in her careful observation of her sexual desires. It had taken Maura little time to determine Jane would make an excellent romantic partner. She was physically fit, beautiful, intelligent, dashing, protective, and compassionate. And Maura had picked up on this years ago, before they even became friends.

But she put those thoughts aside when they became close. It was clear that Jane was not interested in her, or any women for that matter. So, Maura had concentrated on building their friendship. She grew closer to Jane than she ever had to anyone else. No one filled her life with so much meaning and joy. No one baffled her while simultaneously completing her like Jane did.

So, she buried her feelings and tried her best to move on. Still, no one compared to Jane Rizzoli. How could they? But the feelings resurfaced. She fought them reluctantly. She buried them again. And they bubbled back up. Back and forth Maura struggled for years.

Until she finally gave up. She stopped trying to burry the feelings and simply accepted the hard truth: she was in love with her best friend. And there was nothing she could do about it.

That is, until Jane’s behavior started to change. And when it did, Maura could not help but think that maybe, deep down, Jane felt something for her too. The risk, however, was too great. If Maura asked Jane outright, if she admitted her feelings, only to have her heart broken, she knew her heart would not survive. She knew their friendship would not survive. Maura could never take back what she felt for Jane. Once she opened that box, she could never pack it away again.

So, Maura was stuck.

Until a thought popped into her head just as she was starting to drift off to sleep.

What if Jane is stuck too?

To be continued


	2. Questions

Maura was not herself the next day.

On top of being up most of the night worrying, she had not had a very pleasant morning. She accidently slept through her alarm by nearly twenty minutes. While this might be a slight setback for most, it completely threw off the pattern of Maura’s morning. Because she was rushing to get ready, she mistakenly left without her usual cup of coffee, and because she was running late, she got caught up in morning traffic. Traffic then made her late to work by fifteen minutes, which was completely unheard of for the timely and precise M.E. Finally, by the time Maura sat down to sort through her paperwork, she was already starting to get a headache.

“You okay?” a gentle, familiar voice came from the doorway.

Maura smiled softly. The smell of hot coffee wafted into the room. The honey blond stood up and took the cup eagerly. She took a long sip before saying anything to her friend.

“That bad, huh?” Jane smiled sympathetically. “What? You have too much wine at dinner?”

Maura shook her head, smiling appreciatively, “No. I just didn’t sleep very well. Then I woke up late…”

Jane touched Maura’s elbow gently, “You feeling okay? I mean, you sick or something?”

As soon as Maura’s eyes dipped to where Jane’s hand was on her arm, Jane pulled away. It was barely noticeable, but Maura could swear that she blushed. She decided to leave that thought for later. Instead, she replied softly, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Jane frowned for a moment, considering her. Then she asked, “You’re not worried about your mother, are you?”

There Jane’s hand was on her arm again. _Did she step closer_? Maura thought as she peered into Jane’s soft, coffee colored eyes. Maura didn’t dare look down at Jane’s hand. She would surely step back again if she did.

“No,” Maura smiled, “She’s fine. _I’m_ fine. Really.” She watched the movement of Jane’s eyes. The brunette looked down at her lips, then back up to her eyes.

She smiled, squeezing Maura’s elbow before stepping back, “Good.”

“Thanks for the coffee, by the way,” Maura added.

“Anything for you,” Jane responded with a wink. When Maura looked at her curiously, Jane grew uneasy. She stepped further away. “Anyway… about the case.”

Later that afternoon, as Maura spent a late lunch alone, she pondered her situation. Here she was, a scientist and a woman of reason, beset with a quandary of the heart. She was hopelessly in love with her best friend. And because Jane was her best friend, she could not risk their friendship to determine if her feelings were requited—even broaching the topic of relationships made Jane shut down.

So, instead, she was left to carefully analyze bits and pieces of Jane’s behavior to determine if revealing her true feelings would be anything more than a tragic mistake. But Jane was by far the most complex person Maura had ever met. Even after years of being her friend and countless hours interacting with her, Maura was still surprised at how much Jane perplexed her.

Like her behavior in Maura’s office that morning. Jane seemed so eager to touch her. She seemed to find the smallest excuse to add physical touch to a warm smile, but the moment that touch was recognized, by Maura or by herself, Jane would pull away. Was such behavior normal? It didn’t seem like it to Maura.

Jane had always been close to Maura and vice versa. The two women hugged often—though Jane had said on multiple occasions that she was ‘not a hugger.’ Jane sat close to Maura whenever she could. At Maura’s house on the couch and at the dinner able. On the couch in Maura’s office. Jane also often found excuses to touch Maura’s hands, arms, and shoulders.

As of late, however, those hugs lingered. Maura often found herself soaking in the smell of Jane’s shampoo for a few moments before Jane ultimately pulled away. And Jane had sat closer to her lately, even letting her hand drift over her knee during conversation. It seemed as well that Jane found the smallest reasons to touch her. The day before she had even been playing with Maura’s hair until Maura noticed. Jane had blushed, pulling away quickly.

So, as Maura did her final checks on the body before signing for its release, her mind was on a question not related to the case. It was one of the many questions that had kept her up late the night before. Her problem had been that she couldn’t settle on just one. She needed one defining question to focus her research if she was ever going to settle whether or not her best friend returned her feelings.

Finally, after hours of distracted work, she settled on her organizing query: Is Jane Rizzoli physically attracted to her?

But before Maura could formulate a hypothesis, she needed to make some more observations. She was a skilled scientist after all. So, she set about her research the way she would anything else: she took notes.

To determine if Jane felt more than just a fondness for her best friend, Maura would have to be very careful to test the waters slowly. Any bold moves would risk not only the results of the experiment, but also their friendship. And Maura was not about to risk her connection with Jane just for science.

“What behavior have I observed?” Maura thought in a mumbled whisper as she sat at her desk with a notebook open and a pencil ready, “… behavior out of the ordinary?”

She had only written down a few ideas when she heard footsteps in the doorway.

“You still working?” Jane said softly, a bit surprised. “It’s past six.”

Immediately Maura closed the notebook. She tried not to look suspicious, but she was worried by Jane’s raised eyebrow.

“No,” Maura said, standing up. “Just making some notes.”

Jane frowned, “About what?”

Maura tried to shrug casually, “Just some personal things.”

“Okay…” Jane said, still looking at her doubtfully. “You ready to go home? I thought we could walk out together.”

“Yes,” Maura smiled, tucking the notebook into her purse, and taking her coat from the coatrack by her desk. “I was heading out soon anyway.”

“Sorry to interrupt your frantic notetaking,” she jested.

“It’s nothing; I can finish at home,” Maura shook her head. They stood waiting for the elevator. “Speaking of, why don’t you come over. We could have leftovers and watch a movie?”

As the elevator doors opened, Jane smiled at her, “I was just over last night. You’re not sick of me yet?”

“Jane, I could never be sick of you,” Maura said in all seriousness.

The brunette chuckled lightly. “No. Thank you, but I think I need to spend some quality time with Jo. She’s been cooped up a lot lately with this case being as it is.”

“Yeah…” Maura said softly, trying not to sound disappointed. She had hoped to use the opportunity to determine what methods would be best used to test her developing hypothesis. That, and she found she craved Jane’s closeness even more every day.

Jane’s hand went protectively to Maura’s back as they stepped off the elevator. Maura tried not to react, to encourage Jane’s touch to linger, but she found that she shivered with her mind so focused on Jane’s hand.

“You cold?” Jane said, gesturing to Maura’s unbuttoned coat. “You better button up, it’s chilly out there tonight. It’s supposed to be below freezing before midnight.” Jane’s arms went instinctively to Maura’s shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her.

“What about you?” Maura laughed lightly, turning to look at Jane shivering in only her suit jacket.

“What? I’m fine.” Jane shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s not even that cold.”

“You left your coat in the car again, didn’t you?” Maura smirked.

“It wasn’t that cold this morning.” Jane almost whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Here,” Maura said, tugging Jane by the arm, “my car is closer. You can at least wear a scarf.”

“Doctor Prepared left her scarf in the car?” Jane mocked. “Impossible.”

“It’s your scarf,” Maura chuckled, “you left it in there last week.”

The honey blond unlocked her car and took the scarf from the back seat. She turned to find Jane very much in her space. She wasn’t sure since it was so dark, but she was fairly certain Jane had been looking at her ass as she leaned into the car. She decided to store that observation for later inquiry and opted instead to wrap the scarf around Jane’s neck, taking her quite by surprise.

“Thanks.” Jane said breathlessly, as Maura wrapped the thick, fluffy garment around her neck and pulled her ever so slightly closer.

Maura could not help but peer at Jane’s lips. Their breaths lingered together for a silent moment, visible as the late autumn temperature dropped. When Maura looked up to Jane’s eyes, she noticed that the brunette had only just looked up from her lips.

At last, the honey blond stepped back. “Better?” she smiled.

“Y—yes.” Jane blinked, as if waking from a dream.

“Well,” Maura said, opening the driver’s side door, “goodnight Jane.”

“Goodnight…” Jane said in a far-off voice, not moving from where Maura had left her.

That night, Maura formulated her plan. Starting with her main question, she explored other related ideas. She sat awake on her bed for quite some time writing them down before she finally closed the notebook and turned off the light. Among the notes, she considered what evidence she might be able to collect to determine and test a hypothesis.

Many of the notes related to the observations she had made as she had quite purposefully pulled Jane into her space that evening. The lingering eyes. The catch in her breath. The blush on her cheeks. The reluctance to move when Maura stepped away. All of these seemed excellent indicators that Jane might just wonder what it’d be like to close that space between them.

To be continued


	3. Hypothesis

By the next day, Maura finally had her hypothesis. Of course, she had gone over many possibilities the night before. The problem lied not only in being subtle with her approach, but also in making the hypothesis testable. It was one thing to read the general signs of sexual attraction: eye contact, pupil dilation, bringing attention to the lips and mouth. It was an entirely different thing altogether to determine if Jane would ever be willing to _act_ on her feelings.

Thus, Maura determined that she would have to push Jane a bit without her realizing it. Doing so would require meticulous observation, calculation, and experimentation. Maura would have to gently test the boundaries of their friendship to see how Jane responded. She only hoped she wouldn’t push Jane too far.

And as Maura drove to work that morning, she pondered her methodology as she waited in traffic. _If I were to initiate physical contact more often, how would she respond?_ _And if I looked at her only a bit more brazenly, would she blush? Turn away? Make a joke?_

She considered letting her touch linger, letting her hand wander to her neck, or to her chest, or up her thigh. In fact, Maura got so lost in her thoughts that by the time she was at the station, she was more than a little hot and bothered. As she parked her car, she shook her head and cursed herself for letting her mind wander so recklessly.

_No. I need to focus,_ she thought to herself as she walked inside. _Baby steps._

Maura had intended to start her experiment that day, but with a new case and two other bodies to examine, her personal inquiries got pushed aside. And, quite frankly, when Jane finally made it down to the morgue to check on her progress, Maura simply lost her nerve.

She was sitting on a stool near one of the autopsy tables making notes when Jane came strolling in. Maura instantly knew it was her by the distinct sound of her boots scuffing the floor. The honey blond was about to comment that she had only just finished the first autopsy when her eyes settled upon the smiling detective swaggering into the room. She couldn’t help but lightly bite her lip at the way she strutted with such confidence. The brunette was wearing a light blue button-up shirt—Maura’s favorite—with a black suit jacket and black slacks. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her hand was on her hip.

“What’s that look for?” Jane chuckled.

Maura gulped, trying not to blush, “Um…”

The brunette seemed to laugh it off. “Another long night?”

“Huh?” Maura said blinking up at her.

Jane shrugged, “You just seem … out of it.”

Maura shook her racy thoughts away. “No. Sorry,” she said, standing up. “I’m fine. I’ve only just finished the first autopsy. I won’t have the reports finished for at least a couple hours.”

That’s when Jane stepped into Maura’s space. She frowned at her, watching her eyes carefully, “You sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting … different lately.”

Maura frowned but dared not move, “Yes, I’m fine.” She noticed Jane glancing at her lips and thought, _I could say the same about you._

“If you say so…” Jane said slowly, her hand lingering near Maura’s hip, as if she longed to pull her closer. Maura continued to search Jane’s eyes, resisting the urge to step forward.

Suddenly, Jane broke the spell. She stepped back, shifting her weight from one hip to the other. She smiled expectantly, “So, what can you tell me about the first victim?”

Maura let out a soft, reticent sigh, looking down at the body on the table next to them. As she started her description of the facts, she noted how Jane increased the distance between them, stepping to the other side of the table and crossing her arms over her chest. The doctor noted the stark difference in her composure from only a moment before. When she had come in, Jane had exuded confidence, swagger. Now she seemed distant, closed off. It was almost as if Jane had grown scared the moment that she had recognized her boldness. At least, that was the way it seemed to Maura, but she was unwilling to speculate much more without experimentation.

Unfortunately, the doctor did not get such a chance for several days. The two cases they had open turned into three when Maura determined that the second victim died by homicide. On top of several cases to review from Boston Medical, Maura was also drowning in paperwork from the week before. She barely had time to consult with Jane over coffee for the next four days. Finally, when Friday came around, Maura got a chance to talk to Jane alone.

“Here you are,” Jane said, standing in the doorway to her office. It was late and Jane was already dressed to leave—apparently, she had remembered her coat this time. The brunette looked tired, but her smile was warm, genuine. She glanced at the notebook Maura was penning in as she approached. Before Maura could close the notebook, Jane added, “Frost and Korsak are headed over to the Robber for drinks. You want to join?”

Maura smiled, pushing in her chair, and putting the notebook into her bag. “That sounds nice.”

“What is that, anyway?” Jane said, pointing to her bag.

“I told you,” Maura grinned politely, “just some notes.” She put on her coat as they left her office. “Why?”

Jane shrugged, “I don’t know. Just curious I guess.”

They stood quietly as they waited for the elevator. Maura noted how Jane stood a bit further apart from her than normal. Still, she seemed to gravitate towards her as they stepped onto the elevator.

“It’s been a long week,” Maura said with a sigh.

“Tell me about it,” Jane groaned, pinching her nose.

“Were you able to get any leads on the Cottrell case?” Maura asked conversationally as they headed out the building.

“No, we’re still waiting on records from Queens.” Jane sighed.

“You don’t think the NYPD will get involved, do you?” Maura said, linking her arm with Jane’s.

The brunette stiffened. Still, she did not pull away, so Maura dismissed it as a reaction to the mention of interdepartmental affairs. And, after Jane eased her posture, Maura’s nerves were relieved. In fact, Jane’s chuckle made her heart swell.

“No,” she shook her head, “both homicides happened here in Boston. Besides, I’m sure they have their hands full.”

Maura smiled as they walked into the bar. They found Korsak and Frost in the back in their usual booth. The gentlemen smiled and waved them over. Frost made to move to the other booth, but Jane stopped him.

“Sit.” She instructed, “You’re fine.”

He frowned but sat down.

A bit curious, Maura hung her coat on the hook by their table, watching Jane take a seat next to Vince. Barry smiled at her genially as she sat next to him. Maura looked at Jane questioningly, but the brunette avoided her eyes, opting instead to call the waitress over. Quietly, Maura pondered Jane’s behavior.

It wasn’t as if they always sat next to each other; however, they customarily did so when having drinks with Jane’s partners. Maura wondered if the stiff reaction outside had anything to do with Jane’s change in seating choice. After a moment, though, she shook the thought away.

A quick reassuring smile from Jane put her heart at ease. The honey blond sighed. She loved that smile. It was so soft and sincere. She could get lost in those warm brown eyes, and for a moment, she did.

“So, how was your week?” Barry asked Maura.

Reluctantly, Maura broke her gaze from Jane’s. She turned to Jane’s young partner, answering truthfully, “Long and very tiring.”

“Same here,” he said, lifting his beer as if in solidarity.

“How are you doing Vince?” Maura asked, noticing Jane watching her out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m sure glad it’s Friday,” he sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

“Amen to that,” Jane and Frost said together.

“You have the weekend off then?” Maura asked, making conversation.

“Just Saturday.” Korsak said disappointedly.

“They’re making you come in on Sunday?” Frost frowned.

Maura tuned out the rest of the conversation. She was too focused on Jane’s unusual behavior. The brunette was avoiding her eyes. Her posture was uncharacteristically upright. She seemed to be fiddling with her hands in her lap.

_Your behavior is so inconsistent,_ Maura thought with frustration. _Will I ever be able to figure you out?_

Their server arrived with the ladies’ drinks. Jane smiled at the waitress, taking the drink eagerly. She guzzled down nearly half the bottle before Maura even had a chance to bring her wineglass to her lips.

“Woah!” Frost teased, “Thirsty much?”

Jane blushed, looking at Maura briefly. Normally, this would be the perfect opportunity for Jane to give her a sly wink, but the brunette looked nervous instead.

Maura frowned, mouthing, ‘You okay?’

Jane shook her head as if to dismiss her friend’s worries. She shifted her position to face Korsak and Frost, picking up the earlier discussion about the misery of working weekends. The honey blond only participated with a quick smile or nod in response to Vince’s efforts to get her involved. In truth, she was lost in her own thoughts.

_Is Jane acting this way because she’s starting to recognize the change in her behavior?_ Maura wondered as she sipped slowly at her red wine, aerating it contemplatively as she watched the interaction between Jane and her colleagues. _Or has she become uncomfortable with_ my _behavior? Have I been too flagrant?_

It was true that Maura was not good at subtlety, but she really thought she had been careful. All week long she was careful to only observe Jane’s behavior and note any patterns. The only pattern Maura had been able to find was the complete lack of one. If Maura didn’t know any better, she might think that Jane was struggling with a conflict of conscience.

_But, surely, I’m imagining things._ She thought, letting her eyes linger back to the brunette. _Jane is decisive. Confident. Committed to her values. If she were attracted to me, surely, she would act on that? She might not have a way with words, but she has always been honest. Sincere._

Maura blushed as she noticed Jane glancing at her. She smiled, trying to save face, but had to look away. She was tempted to get lost in those warm, coffee brown eyes again. She turned and listened to Frost talking excitedly, watching Jane out of the corner of her eye. The brunette glanced at Frost for only a moment before her gaze slipped back to Maura.

A couple hours later, as the women walked back to the parking garage at the station, Jane seemed distant. Maura longed to link her arm with Jane’s, but the brunette had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked anxious. As they reached Jane’s car, Maura decided to address Jane’s standoffish behavior, but before she could speak, Jane dropped her arms, stepping close to her.

“Maura …” Jane started. Her lips remained parted as she breathed slowly, studying Maura’s eyes. The honey blond waited expectantly for Jane to continue. The brunette reached out for Maura’s hands. When Maura took them, Jane broke their gaze. “I…” she tried again.

“Yes?” Maura whispered, trying to encourage her to continue.

Jane shook her head and released Maura’s hands. She stepped back. With a weak smile she said, “Have a good night.”

Disappointed, Maura’s heart fell. For a moment, she had wondered if Jane was about to make a confession. She had hoped at least to get an explanation for her behavior. Instead, Jane made to walk away.

“Wait!” Maura called after her. When Jane looked at her expectantly, Maura faltered. It took her a moment to come up an excuse for calling her back. “I, uh…” Maura struggled. Thankfully, she remembered their conversation early that week, “Are we still going shopping tomorrow?”

Jane nodded, her voice barely a whisper, “Of course.”

“What, no complaints?” Maura teased. “That’s all you did on Tuesday.”

Jane smiled weakly. She looked woefully disheartened. “I guess I’m just a bit too worn out for it,” she shrugged.

“Jane…” Maura said softly, tilting her head sympathetically as she stepped forward.

“I’m fine,” Jane said, shaking her hand dismissively. “I’ll see you in the morning. Ten o’clock, right?”

“We’d better leave earlier. How about nine?”

“Okay.”

Maura watched helplessly as her best friend walked away looking exhausted and almost disappointed. Maura sighed as she got into her car. She reviewed the night’s events as she drove home. It all seemed so strange. It was almost as if Jane was trying to tell her something, but she didn’t have the courage to say it.

_I can’t stand to see that defeated look on her face,_ Maura thought as she pulled onto her street. _I’d do practically anything to never see her so downtrodden again._

That’s when she finally settled on her hypothesis. All of Jane’s behavior seemed to point to one conclusion: she was struggling to admit to Maura—maybe even to herself—that she felt more than just friendship for her best friend. It seemed to be a definite possibility, for why wouldn’t Jane struggle with doubts as well? Why wouldn’t she worry about crossing such a dangerous boundary?

_She’s at least made it certain that our friendship means as much to her as it does to me._ She thought as she pulled into her driveway. _If I were to respond to her gestures with positive reinforcement, would she have the courage to take things a step further?_

And so, Maura began the development of her methodology. She would start immediately. The first step was to text Jane an encouraging message before turning in:

_Good night Jane. Sleep well. I’m looking forward to tomorrow._

To be continued


	4. Experiment One

Maura awoke the next morning feeling rested for the first time in nearly a week. It seemed that last night’s decision to finally act on her theory had put her subconscious mind at ease. And as the sunlight started to peek over the windowsill and onto her bed, she sighed contentedly.

She checked her phone to see that Jane had replied at nearly three in the morning:

_I’m looking forward to it too :) Sleep well._

Maura smiled. Then she looked at the timestamp. What could be keeping Jane up so late? It couldn’t have been past eleven thirty by the time Jane had gotten home. She wondered if Jane had been up worrying. She sure had seemed perturbed last night.

When she noticed the time—nearly seven thirty—she decided to text Jane:

_It’s okay if we go a bit later if you need to sleep in. I really don’t mind._

Maura had barely gotten out of bed when Jane replied.

_Nah, it’s okay. I’m up already anyway._

The honey blond considered calling Jane so that she could talk to her while she got ready, but she decided against it. She opted to plan out her outfit and the day’s agenda instead. As she took a quick shower, did her hair, and put on her makeup, her mind was busy planning the methodology of her experiment.

Since her hypothesis was that Jane was struggling to acknowledge her feelings, Maura decided the best approach would be to encourage and reciprocate any behavior indicators of romantic attraction: physical contact, eye contact, lip biting, hair twirling, and lingering glances. It was her intention to start by responding to Jane’s behavior first. She wanted to make sure that Jane was not uncomfortable with Maura’s reactions before moving on to the next stage of her experiment.

Jane arrived about an hour later. Normally, it was lucky if Jane was on time. Today she was almost twenty minutes early. Maura would have been surprised by the brunette suddenly entering the kitchen if she had not texted beforehand asking her if it’d be okay if she came by before nine.

“Good morning,” Maura smiled amiably as Jane sat at the kitchen island. Maura stopped quite suddenly when she noticed the exhausted expression on Jane’s face. “You look terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jane rolled her eyes, running her hands over her face.

“Sorry,” Maura shook her head, “I just mean you look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?”

Jane shrugged, “A bit. I think I caught whatever you had.”

Maura chuckled, handing Jane a mug of coffee, “I don’t think anxiety is contagious, Jane.”

The brunette stopped mid sip, frowning, “What were you anxious about?”

Maura shook off her question, “It turns out it wasn’t anything to worry about. Anyway, we can postpone our holiday shopping if you’d like. You’re free to take a nap in the—”

“No.” Jane insisted, reaching for Maura’s hand. “I want to spend time with you today.”

The honey blond had to consciously resist squeezing Jane’s hand lightly as she normally did. Instead, she smiled and interlocked their fingers, a rare but intimate gesture. Initially, Jane smiled back, but she seemed to grow overly conscious of their interlocked hands.

Reluctantly, Maura released her. Perhaps her first trial had been a bit too bold. Jane wasn’t one to hold hands except in very emotional moments, generally when Maura was upset and clearly needing consoling. She watched Jane’s gaze move to her coffee cup as she played with her hands.

Maura shifted uncomfortably. She considered what other behavior she might test that wouldn’t make Jane so uneasy. Jane had a complicated psyche. It was hard to tell what upset Jane because she didn’t like it or just because it was unfamiliar. It didn’t help that the two categories often overlapped.

She decided to rethink her methodology later and instead focus on making Jane feel better. So, she smiled brightly as she replied, “I want to spend time with you too. But first, are you hungry?”

Jane’s whole composure changed at the mention of food. Maura smirked at her brilliance. _Or maybe she’s just that predictable sometimes,_ she thought as she went to the fridge.

“Shouldn’t we get going, though? You said you wanted to get to the stores before the crowds came in.” Jane said, looking at her with a hopeful raise of an eyebrow.

Maura shrugged and gave Jane a playful wink, “So we get stuck in a crowd. We can’t let Jane Rizzoli go hungry, can we?”

Jane smirked back, dimples piercing her blushed cheeks. Clearly, Maura’s playfulness got the reaction she was looking for.

It was nearly two hours later before they finally got to the mall. Normally, Maura would avoid crowded spaces and department stores. They weren’t really her style. She liked the boutiques downtown instead. And, truthfully, Maura had basically finished her holiday shopping weeks ago.

This trip was for Jane’s benefit. Frankly, Jane couldn’t afford a lot of the upscale places Maura shopped in, not to mention the fact that she often cringed when accompanying Maura to her choice of venues. No, Jane’s style was more subdued, and since she was Christmas shopping, she liked the advantage of having lots of shops all in one place.

Thus, Maura had suggested a trip to the mall for several reasons. First, she did not even have to ask if Jane had finished her shopping list yet. She was fairly certain Jane had not even begun. Second, she knew that Jane hated shopping in general. Until Maura came along, it seemed that the brunette did everything she could to avoid it—until the last minute, of course. So, Maura had to encourage holiday shopping together to ensure that Jane even finished it. Additionally, it gave Maura the opportunity to find some last-minute gifts for Jane. Despite her greatest efforts, she never seemed to find the perfect gift for Jane except by random chance. She was so hard to shop for.

Lastly, Maura had a more selfish reason for taking Jane shopping: she needed to conduct her experiments in multiple environments. Of course, unlike in a true scientific experiment, she would be unable to have controls, but a shopping trip would allow many opportunities to test her hypothesis. Not to mention that Jane would most likely grow bored and need encouragement to stay focused.

“So, where do want to start?” Maura asked casually as she parked her Prius outside the mall’s north entrance.

“I dunno,” Jane shrugged, her gaze still focused out the window somewhere. “Wherever you want to go, I guess.”

“Jane,” Maura sighed, “you know this shopping trip is about you. I already finished most of my shopping in September.”

“So late?” Jane smirked, finally looking at Maura as they exited the car.

Maura laughed softly in return. There was her snarky Jane. “Yes. _Some_ people are so difficult to shop for,” she said, looking at Jane pointedly.

Jane grinned, watching Maura out of the corner of her eye as they approached the entryway. As Maura was accustomed to, Jane pulled the door open for her. Her hand went to Maura’s back as they shifted past a group of people. Maura made a conscious decision to smile at Jane appreciatively when she did so.

The brunette’s response was to frown at her curiously. Apparently, it was out of the ordinary for Maura to acknowledge such a small gesture, but whether Jane was conscious of it or not, Maura’s smile seemed to encourage the behavior as they made their way through the crowds. And, as the crowds grew thicker, the two were pushed closer together by necessity.

“Sorry,” Jane said as she bumped shoulders with Maura.

“No worries,” Maura smiled, linking her arm with Jane’s. Jane looked nervously around at the people around them, so Maura added, “I told you we should have gotten here early.”

“Sorry…” Jane said offhandedly, avoiding Maura’s gaze.

The honey blond squeezed Jane’s arm until she finally looked at her, “It’s okay Jane. I’m still having fun.”

Jane laughed, “We haven’t even started shopping yet.”

She gave Jane a wink, “I guess I just enjoy the company.”

The brunette frowned. Perhaps Maura was being too forward? She was being a bit flirtatious. She started to wonder if the whole experiment was a bad idea. If she made Jane uncomfortable or showed her hand too early, she risked someone very dear to her.

Then Jane squeezed her arm in reply, “Me too.”

They decided to go clothes shopping first. Jane needed some new outfits for work, even if she didn’t want to admit it. And since Jane liked clothes shopping the least, Maura reasoned that they should get it over with first. Jane reluctantly agreed, begrudgingly following Maura into the classier shops where she would inevitably play dress up with her best friend.

Maura knew Jane was unlikely to buy anything from these shops, but she couldn’t pass up the chance to see Jane in a few stylish outfits. Besides, it gave her the chance to test a few boundaries carefully. First, she found multiple opportunities to initiate touch when she found something particularly tasteful. Second, she found a few outfits she liked herself that gave her the opportunity to show off to Jane.

In fact, Maura was so encouraged by Jane’s reaction to the tight-fitting dress that she decided to take her experiment one step further and ask Jane to help her unzip the dress.

“It was very difficult to get zipped. Could you help me?” Maura said, pointing at the zipper on her back as she stood in the doorway of the fitting room.

“Huh?” Jane muttered, visibly swallowing. Her breathing was still uneven from the slow twirl Maura had done for her, showing off how the dress clung to the curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts.

“The zipper,” Maura repeated, trying to stifle a triumphant grin, “would you help me out?”

“Yeah!” Jane said, shaking her head as if to wake herself from a daydream. Her fingers fumbled at her back for a moment, then, slowly, she pulled the zipper partway down. Her hands lingered for a few seconds at the exposed skin of Maura’s back.

When Jane stepped back, Maura very purposefully, but subtly, bit her lip as she turned. As soon as she was certain Jane saw it, she smiled normally, “Thanks.”

Jane fumbled with a response as Maura stepped back into the fitting room. She considered herself in the mirror for a moment. The dress was attractive and comfortable, especially for its price tag, but she could find plenty more distractions for Jane at her favorite boutique. In the end, she decided to give it back to the store clerk.

As she turned back to Jane, Maura noticed Jane’s eyes snapping upwards. _Was she looking at my ass?_ Maura smirked. Rather than speculate, Maura decided to take Jane by the hand and tug her to the other side of the aisle to look at the button up shirts. Jane did need some new ones, and Maura couldn’t resist the opportunity to see Jane in one.

It was after Maura convinced Jane to try a few on that she made her next move. Jane was trying on a crisp blue button-up when she stepped out of the fitting room so that Maura could have a look. Maura noticed she stepped a bit closer than was necessary and watched Maura’s eyes expectantly. The moment Maura dared to step even closer, Jane’s eyes dipped down to her lips.

“You should really leave a couple unbuttoned,” Maura mused aloud, as she unbuttoned the top of the shirt. She looked pointedly up at Jane as she spoke, “You do have excellent features. You should show them off more.”

Jane blushed but did not move. Maura smiled up at Jane sincerely, if only to reassure her. It wasn’t unlike Maura to speak bluntly about Jane’s physical features. She spoke that way about anyone. However, she did not normally say such things to her best friend as she stared meaningfully into her eyes, especially with her hands at her chest.

When Maura realized that Jane had stopped breathing, she stepped back. The brunette let out a shaky breath, glancing only briefly into Maura’s eyes. The honey blond could imagine her thinking, “What do you mean by _that_?” but Jane did not speak.

“You should get it.” Maura said, winking. “You look gorgeous in it. Shall we continue?”

Jane followed her around in a daze after that. She barely spoke at all. The whole time Jane seemed to be watching her whenever Maura wasn’t looking. On several occasions, Maura thought that she had glanced at her chest. Of course, as soon as Maura glanced back, Jane’s eyes would dart away.

Thus, as the pair headed to the food court for lunch, Maura decided to proceed with the second phase of her experiment. She only hoped that she could toe the line carefully. She could so easily slip over that boundary just to see that look in Jane’s eyes again.

To be continued


	5. Experiment Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of angst. I want to reassure you that this story is endgame Rizzles. It’s just going to take us a bit longer to get there.

Maura convinced Jane to go to a sit-down restaurant after promising that she would pick up the check. Jane would have been perfectly content buying fast food from one of the vendors in the crowded food court; Maura, on the other hand, preferred tables that weren’t sticky and food that wasn’t covered in grease. Thus, she guided Jane into a more upscale Italian restaurant near the east entrance to the mall. The place was crowded, but the lighting was more subdued, and it didn’t have the distracting echo of the open design in the food court.

“I’m starving,” Jane complained as they waited for their server to return to take their order.

The honey blond touched her hand briefly, reassuringly, “She’ll be back soon. It’s busy. It is a Saturday after all.”

Jane didn’t seem to notice Maura’s gesture, which was both reassuring and disappointing. The brunette was either becoming accustomed to Maura’s gestures because she dismissed them as normal, or because she was becoming comfortable with the idea. The problem was Maura had no idea how to determine which one it was.

“I’m sorry I held us up this morning,” Jane apologized. “I should have had breakfast at my place before I came over.”

“It’s okay,” Maura winked, “I know you prefer my cooking anyway.”

Jane bit her lip subtly, briefly. Maura thought she blushed too, but the lighting made it impossible to be sure. Jane’s gaze moved to her menu even though Jane had claimed to already know what she wanted. Maura continued to add to her mental notes as Jane fidgeted with the peeling plastic on the corner of the menu.

“So …” Jane tried. She seemed anxious to fill the silence with conversation, but Maura could not determine why. They often sat in comfortable silence together. Perhaps Jane had something on her mind.

“Yes?” she encouraged, watching Jane expectantly. She tried to lock eyes with the brunette, but she seemed to be searching the room for some topic of conversation.

“I, uh…” Jane struggled. “I just wanted to thank you—for helping me with shopping.” Jane finished with what might have been an attempt at a smile, but to Maura it seemed like a deflated whimper. The honey blond dismissed it as anything but unreadable.

After they had ordered, Maura excused herself to go to the restroom. Had they had company at their table, Jane might have accompanied her unconsciously, following the strange ritual for women to flock to the restroom together. Seeing as they were alone and someone had to stay with the shopping bags, Jane simply smiled at her awkwardly as she stood up. Maura watched Jane out of the corner of her eye as she made her way to the other side of the restaurant. Jane was definitely watching her leave.

In the restroom, Maura prepared herself for the next phase of her experiment. On top of working on her mental fortitude, she purposefully altered her appearance. She fluffed her hair, which would later require tucking behind her ear. She partially unbuttoned her blouse, showing off just a bit of the freckles on her chest. She touched up her mascara, calling attention to her eyes. Finally, she added a slightly brighter shade of red lipstick to her lips, hoping to catch Jane’s eyes glancing there.

Maura looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked gorgeous, but she wondered if Jane would notice. If Maura were trying to catch the attention of a male date, she knew what signs to look for. Jane, on the other hand, was completely different—and seemingly inconsistent. Would she make a comment? Would she notice at all?

The honey blond had her answer the moment she walked up to the table. As soon as Jane saw her, her mouth dropped open just a tad. Her eyes went immediately to Maura’s chest. Maura had to hide her smirk when Jane’s eyes snapped up to her face—the brunette blushing slightly with embarrassment.

As Maura sat down, she tucked her hair behind her ear. She could feel Jane’s eyes on her, but she looked around the restaurant instead. She bit her lip in an effort not to look at Jane prematurely. Unfortunately, she was not as subtle as before.

“You okay?” Jane said, putting a hand on her arm.

Instantly, Maura placed her hand on Jane’s, smiling brightly, “Yes, I’m just hungry.”

Jane’s hand lingered on Maura’s arm as she frowned. The brunette studied her carefully, curiously. Maura made sure Jane’s eyes were on hers when she looked briefly down at her lips. Jane swallowed and pulled her hand away.

“Me too.” She responded, looking away.

The rest of the meal was quiet. The two each focused on their food. As they did, Maura started to question her methods again. Had she made Jane uncomfortable? Was Maura stirring up more trouble than either of them could handle?

She missed the cheery, joking Jane. She missed the banter. The silence was awkward, almost painful. Maura started to think the whole thing had been a mistake. If only she could take it all back. The honey blond doubted herself like this for quite some time as they continued shopping. Her heart panged as Jane seemed to distance herself from her. Jane only made casual conversation; she stood further away; she barely made eye contact.

But, gradually, Jane gravitated towards her again. While she still seemed to struggle with conversation, she drifted close to her. She smiled at Maura and started to tease again. She made a game of figuring out what Maura had bought her for Christmas. Maura’s heart lightened as Jane’s playfulness returned. Of course, Jane would never win her game as long as Maura managed to hide the minor detail that she hadn’t found it yet.

By the time they left the mall, Maura had all but abandoned her experiment. While Jane’s gaze was an addicting thrill, Maura longed for the familiarity of Jane’s laughter. Jane’s warm smile and bright eyes were as good as, if not better than, her hungry gaze and blushing cheeks. Maura determined that she would put her experiment on hold, if not forget about it altogether.

That was, until Jane was saying her goodnights after dinner. It was late in the afternoon and the two of them were standing near the doorway. Maura had ordered carryout after returning from shopping and the two of them had spent almost three hours talking and laughing over Thai food. Maura had put on a documentary that Jane had complained about until the two of them got lost in conversation. Now, Jane was reluctantly making her excuses to leave.

“I have to walk Jo.” Jane said softly, leaning against the door, her hand near the door handle. “She’s been locked up all day. I’ll be lucky if she hasn’t peed all over my apartment by now.”

Maura chuckled, nodding in agreement. She wondered why she had followed Jane to the door, all she knew was that she didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t want the evening to end. She found she longed for Jane’s nearness now more than ever.

There was a long silence as neither of them moved. Jane looked at her hand on the doorknob and then back at Maura. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other. She clenched her jaw indecisively. Maura smiled at her, sighing softly.

“Anyway…” Jane said at last, pulling the door open. “I should get going.”

“Okay …” Maura said breathlessly, almost like a whisper.

Jane went to leave. Just as Maura was reaching for the door to close it behind her, Jane turned around.

“Maura?” Jane said breathlessly, her eyes darting to Maura’s lips. They were mere inches apart. Maura could feel her breath on her face. Either the cold or Jane’s proximity made her shiver. Probably both. She didn’t dare move.

“Yes?” Maura said, barely able to breathe.

Maura’s heart stopped when Jane shifted just a centimeter closer, her hand going to her ear. She tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear as she locked eyes with her. Jane looked as if she was about to break. Maura was certain she was going to kiss her, but, quite suddenly, Jane stepped back.

The brunette smiled dishearteningly, clenching her hands before putting them in her coat pockets. She backed away from Maura. “Goodnight—Maura,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Goodnight Jane.” Maura barely managed to whisper.

She shakily closed the door behind her as she stepped back into the house. The breath Maura had been holding finally escaped her lips as she put her back to the door. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks, but she made no sound but for her uneven breathing. Her heart panged in her chest and she slid down to the floor.

_So close_ , she thought, burying her face in her hands. _She was going to kiss me, I know it._

But the truth was she didn’t know it. Not for sure. And the uncertainty was eating at her.

_Maybe she couldn’t do it. She must have wanted to. Right?_

Questions like these bombarded Maura’s brain as she sat brokenhearted at the door. She didn’t move for a long time. She fought away tears. Finally, exhaustion was started to overtake her, so she took a deep breath and stood up. Slowly, she made it up to her room and crawled into bed.

Sunday was more than unpleasant for Maura. She woke late, and, not having the energy for yoga, her whole routine was thrown off. She eventually made her way down to the kitchen, but she only stared at its contents without moving. Nothing seemed appealing. In fact, she started to feel sick to her stomach.

After a long time, she simply pulled out some strawberries for Bass and closed the fridge. The tortoise slowly made his way to his plate as Maura looked down at him woefully.

“How could I have been so foolish?” Maura said, sighing as she sat on the barstool at the kitchen island. She looked around her home. Memories with Jane hovered in every inch of it.

_Am I really willing to risk everything?_ Maura thought to herself. _Risk_ Jane _? Our friendship?_

“If she were ever going to make her move,” Maura muttered to Bass, “it would have been last night.”

So, Maura decided to give up on her experiment. The cost of loosing Jane was just too great. Instead, she focused on getting through the day. Normally, Angela would be over early in the afternoon to prepare for Sunday dinner. This weekend, however, Angela was visiting her aunt—or was it her sister? Maura couldn’t remember. The oldest Rizzoli had only mentioned it in passing on Friday.

Since Frankie had to work, and Tommy was out of town, Sunday dinner seemed to be canceled. She didn’t know if Jane planned on coming over, but she couldn’t manage even a text conversation. Instead, Maura focused on completing chores around the house. She was able to distract herself for nearly three hours before a text alert sounded from her phone.

_I’m going to miss having dinner with you today. Ma’s making me go shopping with her and Aunt Joyce._

Jane followed up her message with a puking emoji that made Maura chuckle, if only for a moment. The honey blond stared at her phone for a moment, wondering what Jane meant by “miss.” Was she informing her that she wouldn’t be there? Or that she would miss her?

“I can’t keep doing this to myself.” Maura sighed, putting down her phone.

She decided not to respond to the message. Figuring out what to say in response was just too disheartening. Rather than worry about Jane, she spent the rest of the day on her computer, working on paperwork. She rarely worked from home, but she needed something to focus on.

By the time Monday rolled around, Maura had made up her mind. She was going to quit the experiments and focus on boxing up her heart again. Nothing was worth loosing Jane. Not even her heart.

And it was with this mentality that Maura arrived at work and got started right away. With no new bodies to examine, she spent most of the first hour at her desk. Just as she was starting to find comfort in her work routine, in walked Jane.

“Hey,” Jane said, her voice impossibly soft.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had tried to ready herself for this moment, but she didn’t have the mental fortitude to look Jane in the eyes. At any moment, she might start crying.

“Jane…” Maura tried, standing but avoiding her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jane whispered.

Maura shook her head, barely able to hold back tears. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Jane said, trying to catch Maura’s eyes. Jane’s hand went to Maura’s arm, pulling her closer. “Since when could you lie?”

Maura glanced into her eyes. _Since I started lying to myself,_ she thought, but she didn’t speak. She gave Jane a weak smile but only shook her head.

“I wish you’d talk to me.” Jane said sadly. She pulled Maura into a tight hug. It took Maura everything she had not to collapse into that embrace. Jane, stepped back, looking into Maura’s eyes, “You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything.”

“Jane … I…” she struggled, the words sticking in her throat. Eventually, Maura choked out, “I can’t.”

To be continued


	6. Iterate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was rough, but I want to remind you of one of the steps of the scientific method: iterate, i.e., use the results to make new hypotheses.

_“Hey,” Jane said, her voice impossibly soft._

_Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had tried to ready herself for this moment, but she didn’t have the mental fortitude to look Jane in the eyes. At any moment, she might start crying._

_“Jane…” Maura tried, standing but avoiding her eyes._

_“What’s wrong?” Jane whispered._

_Maura shook her head, barely able to hold back tears. “I’m fine.”_

_“No, you’re not,” Jane said, trying to catch Maura’s eyes. Jane’s hand went to Maura’s arm, pulling her closer. “Since when could you lie to me?”_

_Maura glanced into her eyes._ Since I started lying to myself, she thought _, but she didn’t speak. She gave Jane a weak smile but only shook her head._

_“I wish you’d talk to me.” Jane said sadly. She pulled Maura into a tight hug. It took Maura everything she had not to collapse into that embrace. Jane, stepped back, looking into her eyes, “You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything.”_

_“Jane … I…” she started, the words stuck in her throat. Eventually, Maura choked out, “I can’t.”_

The brunette searched her eyes sympathetically. “Maura…” she whispered, tucking golden locks behind Maura’s ear.

Maura tried to stop herself, but her eyes went to Jane’s lips. She was stuck in that moment again, from the night before. Her eyes moved briefly to Jane’s eyes as the brunette gravitated closer. Maura felt Jane’s hand at her hip. She was certain she was dreaming.

Suddenly, a voice made them jump apart. “Rizzoli?” Frost called from the hallway. “You down here?”

Jane sighed, closing her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a steadying breath. The brunette responded loudly, sounding a bit annoyed, “In here.”

“Where’ve you been?” Frost frowned. He smiled politely at Maura, “Good morning, Doctor Isles.”

“Good morning, Barry.” Maura smiled, taking a steadying breath herself.

Frost turned to Jane, “I’ve been calling you. We have a case.”

“Sorry,” Jane said, checking her phone, “I had it on silent.”

“At work?” he frowned.

“Maura and I were … talking.” Jane said, looking uncomfortable.

“Okay…” Frost responded in a confused tone. “Anyway…”

“Yeah…” Jane said awkwardly.

“So…?” Frost replied, as if it were obvious what he was expecting.

“What?” Jane blinked.

“We’ve got a case,” he repeated. “Let’s go!”

“Oh,” Jane blundered. “Okay. Well … goodbye Maura.”

“Bye Doctor Isles,” Frost waved as Jane followed him out the door.

“Talk to you later, Jane!” Maura called after her, but there was no audible response.

Maura did not have time to consider all that had happened in that morning’s encounter until much later while she sat down for lunch. If Maura were honest with herself—something she was struggling with lately—she was really exhausted from the back and forth. One moment she was sure Jane was trying to confess something to her. The next moment it was as if Maura had imagined everything.

Whatever the reason, Jane’s behavior was certainly out of the ordinary. Maura tried to dismiss it with excuses— _She’s just exhausted from working so much…She is worried about my behavior and is just trying to be supportive… Even if she does have feelings for me, she’s not going to act on them… She’s straight._ Still, she could not ignore Jane forever. The brunette clearly knew that something was wrong and desperately wanted to fix it. And no matter how awkward things got between them, Jane always gravitated back to her. Every time it seemed like the attraction was stronger.

Maura was processing all these things as she rode the elevator upstairs. Maura had not packed a lunch that morning, so even with the risk of running into Jane before she was prepared, she headed to the café on the ground floor. She waved and smiled politely at Angela as she sat down at a corner table. It only took a few minutes for the oldest Rizzoli to come over to take her order.

“Hi, honey,” Angela said with a bright smile. “How’re you doing? Sorry we didn’t get to do dinner last night.”

Maura shook her head, “It’s okay. How are you?”

Angela took a moment to consider Maura before she answered. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

The honey blond simply nodded.

Mrs. Rizzoli put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay between you and Janie?”

“Why?” Maura frowned, wondering if Jane had said anything to her. Jane wasn’t very open with her mother, but Maura was desperate for another point of view.

“She just seemed grumpy yesterday. Aloof,” Angela shrugged.

“She generally gets that way when shopping,” Maura smiled softly.

Angela looked at Maura questioningly before responding, “Not like this.”

Maura avoided Angela’s eyes. Oh, how she longed to have someone to confide in, but Angela was the last person she could talk to. While she doubted Angela would be upset, being a reasonable enough person, she wasn’t exactly the type of person to tell a secret to. And if Jane really did have feelings for her, Maura couldn’t out her to her mother.

“But there’s clearly something going on.” Angela moved her hand to Maura’s arm, speaking sympathetically, “Did you try talking to her?”

“I’m not sure this is something I can talk to her about,” Maura sighed.

Again, Angela frowned at her. It was as if Maura was speaking in Latin. “She’s your best friend, Maura. Whatever it is, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I’ve tried…”

“And?”

“I’m afraid of making everything … worse.”

“Worse?”

Maura shook her head, “It’s hard to explain.”

The two were quiet for a long time. Maura avoided Angela’s eyes, worrying she might break and start spilling the truth. It was so hard for her to do the circles around the subject without breaking out.

Finally, Angela sighed. “Okay … well I still think you should say something to her. You know Jane—she can be pretty dense, but she loves you, Maura. She’d do anything for you.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Maura smiled.

“So,” Angela said, taking out her notepad, “would you like the usual?”

“Yes,” Maura grinned, “thank you.”

As Maura waited for her food, she took out her purse to find her pocketbook. When she did, she noticed her notebook, still tucked away in a pocket. She had meant to take it out last night, but had not had the heart. Despite the possible consequences, she couldn’t resist taking it out and looking through it.

She scanned the pages, examining her elegant handwriting. She was rather surprised at all the notes she’d taken. Her heart panged as her fingers moved over the words describing Jane’s face, the way her expressions changed oh so subtly, the shades of flush in her cheeks, the flecks of color in her irises, the curl of hair that she often tucked behind her ear. Maura’s mind easily wandered back to that moment in her office this morning.

She had been so certain that Jane was about to kiss her. She demonstrated all the signs: pupil dilation, extended eye contact, a faint blush over her cheeks. Jane had even briefly licked her lips. She stood in her space—mere inches from her face. Time and time again Jane had approached her, leaning in, locking eyes—only to pull away suddenly.

Had Maura been attracting a man’s attention, and he had done the same, she would have no doubt that he was making his move.

“Oh,” Maura said with surprise as a thought popped into her head. _I’ve been going about this in entirely the wrong way._

As she looked through her notes, and added more from the past couple day’s observations, she quickly realized her mistake. It was so obvious now.

Maura might demonstrate the general signs of sexual attraction to Jane, but that, in of itself, was not necessarily enough for her to feel comfortable to act. The majority of men—at least the kind Maura had dated—would see these signals as an invitation. They would make their move because they saw it as a given that they would not be rejected.

But Jane was a woman—and a special woman at that. Jane could be powerful and confident, but she could also be kind and gentle—and she was especially gentle with Maura.

Thus, Maura was going to have to figure out a way to show Jane that Maura was not as fragile as she seemed. She needed to determine a way to show Jane that her advances would not be rebuffed. All while still allowing Jane the opportunity to “back out,” so to speak, if Maura really had been reading her behavior wrong.

So, after Maura received her order, she took her food down to her office with the excuse of having work to do. In reality, her “working” lunch involved developing an entirely different type of experiment. It seemed so obvious to Maura now that she had re-examined the evidence.

_It figures,_ Maura thought with a sigh as she finished her salad, _I haven’t dated a woman in years… was Brianna my last? That was years ago!_

The doctor had her next experiment outlined roughly by the end of her lunch hour. It would take further refining later. In the meantime, she needed to figure out how to bring about a conversation that had somehow never happened in the past several years of knowing her best friend.

“How have I never told her?” Maura thought aloud as she put away her notebook. “I know I’ve mentioned Kitty before. Haven’t I?”

“Did you say something, Doctor Isles?” Susie said in the doorway.

“Just talking to myself,” Maura shook her head.

“Well,” Susie replied, “we’ve just received a body from Boston Medical. Detective Rizzoli and Detective Frost are on their way down.”

“Thank you, Susie,” Maura smiled.

To be continued


	7. Experiment Three

With another case open, the team was busier than ever. Maura didn’t even get a chance to talk to Jane alone until the end of the day. While the leads had dried up for Jane, Maura was still busy compiling evidence and completing reports by the time six o’clock rolled around. She was so busy, in fact, that she didn’t even notice Jane wander into her office until the brunette was nearly at her desk.

“Oh!” Maura jumped as she noticed a figure in the periphery of her vision.

“Sorry,” Jane apologized, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Instantly, a smile spread over Maura’s face. She closed the file folder on her desk and stood up. Despite her nervousness about how to proceed, Maura was happy to have Jane alone, especially with that warm smile.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Jane grinned, hovering close to her. She rubbed Maura’s arm sympathetically. “You had me worried this morning.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Maura said, feeling a bit awkward. She was anxious Jane would ask her again what it had all been about. The honey blond was still not convinced that the full truth would be the best move. She still didn’t know what Jane’s reaction would be if she told her how she felt.

Jane squeezed her shoulder supportively, “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay… So, you ready to go home?”

Maura smiled appreciatively. “I just have a few things to finish up,” she said, stacking some of the folders on her desk. “Can I meet you upstairs in twenty minutes?”

“Sure,” Jane beamed.

The two ended up at Maura’s house. Jane ordered pizza and Maura took out some of her favorite wine. They ended up watching the DVR recording of last night’s game. As Jane watched the TV, Maura mostly watched Jane.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Jane said, taking a sip of her beer.

“Sorry,” Maura shook her head, blushing. She had been trying to figure out how to start the conversation but could not find a way to bring it up.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Jane smiled, looking at Maura out of the corner of her eye as she took another sip.

“Nothing too … specific.” Technically it was true. She wanted to bring up the topic of dating. She hoped that might lead them in the right direction.

“Really?” Jane smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Maura struggled with where to start. It would be too blatant to simply say ‘I’m attracted to women.’ Jane would probably wonder where the hell that came from. She decided, after a long, awkward silence, to bring up something about Jane.

“I just wonder …” she began, watching Jane’s casual glances for some hints as to her thoughts, “why were you so upset a couple weeks ago when I talked about my date with Daniel?”

“Wow,” Jane said, not looking away from the TV, “Random.”

“I’m just curious,” Maura said, wishing Jane would look at her.

Jane glanced at her only briefly, “Who said I was upset?”

“You just changed the subject so quickly. I wondered why.”

Finally, Jane looked at her, turning towards her slightly, “Is this why you’ve been upset?”

Maura shifted to face her as well, “Not… exactly.”

“Huh?”

“I just…” Maura said, searching Jane’s eyes, wondering how far she could get before Jane would shut down. “I wonder why you’ve been so opposed to talking about dating.”

Jane turned back to the TV, shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know…”

Maura put her hand on Jane’s shoulder, causing her to look back at her. “Does it bother you when I talk about my dates?”

Again, Jane shrugged, “No. Not really.”

The honey blond might not be able to lie, but she was pretty good at figuring out when Jane was. She tugged on Jane’s shoulder, tilting her head knowingly, “Jane.”

Jane glanced at her only briefly, then back down at her beer. She peeled at the label as she admitted, “Okay, I might be a bit jealous.”

“Jealous?” Maura frowned, trying to control the palpitations in her chest.

The brunette was quiet for a moment. Then, rather lamely, she added, “You know … that you’re dating and I’m not.”

“Oh…” Maura whispered, her heart sinking. She had been convinced for a moment that Jane was confessing what she could only suspect.

“I’m sorry I brushed you off,” Jane apologized, looking at her sympathetically. “If you want to talk about Daniel, I’ll listen now.”

Maura looked away and at the TV. She tried to fight the pang in her chest. “It’s okay. I don’t want to talk about Daniel. I’m not really interested in him anyway.”

“Oh…” Jane said, turning back to the TV as well.

There was a long, awkward silence as they both tried to focus on the game. At least Maura thought Jane was trying to watch, but she did notice the brunette glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She wondered if Jane was going to ask why she even brought up Daniel in the first place. Ultimately, Maura’s own question ate at her until she just had to ask.

“I just wonder…” Maura finally said, “why aren’t you dating anyone?”

Jane took a moment to answer. Then, she shrugged, “I don’t know … I guess I haven’t …” she turned to look at Maura, “found the right … guy.”

Maura could almost swear Jane had choked on the word “guy,” but she couldn’t trust herself. Instead of address Jane’s inflection, she decided to keep the conversation more casual.

“So, what is it that makes the ‘right’ guy?” Maura said conspiringly, scooching a bit closer.

The brunette chuckled, “Oh, so we’re going to have this kind of talk.”

“What?”

“You know, girl talk.”

“Girl talk?”

Jane laughed, pausing the game and turning to face Maura. “You know, about boys.”

“Boys?” Maura said, sincerely confused.

Jane shook her head, “Men. Whatever. You know what I mean.”

“You don’t want to talk about men?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So, what makes the perfect man?” Maura smirked playfully.

“Perfect?” Jane laughed.

“You know, what qualities are you looking for?” she replied, as if it were obvious.

“I don’t know,” Jane shrugged. She took a moment to consider, looking at the still image on the TV as she came up with her answer. “I guess … strong… intelligent, kind, athletic … not self-centered … interesting to talk to…”

“Hm…” Maura considered. She wondered how far she would be able to push this conversation. She wasn’t sure how Jane would react if she brought up dating women outright.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“What about you?” Jane said, only glancing at Maura. “What do you look for in a guy?”

“I guess what I look for in a partner is …” Maura said carefully, “strength—both mental and physical—intelligence, of course; kindness and compassion, openness to vulnerability …”

“What you’re describing is a woman,” Jane joked.

“I’m open to that too,” Maura shrugged.

“What?” Jane said, her face pale as she looked at Maura in shock.

The honey blond shrugged again, “I’ve dated women before. I’m open to doing so again.”

“You—?” Jane choked, gulping. Maura had not truly understood the idiom ‘like a deer in the headlights’ until that moment.

“I told you about Kitty, right?” Maura said, trying to keep her tone even, casual. She wasn’t sure what she expected Jane’s reaction to be, but the fear in Jane’s eyes was starting to worry her. Could Jane not even handle the idea?

“Your college roommate?” Jane asked breathlessly.

Maura nodded, “We lived together briefly, yes, but she wasn’t technically my roommate.”

“What about Kate?” Jane said, gulping and sitting up. She looked terribly uncomfortable.

“No,” Maura shook her head, “she was very beautiful, but straight. We were just roommates.”

Jane looked as if her head was spinning. Maura imagined a thousand questions buzzing around in her mind. She only hoped the anxiety in her eyes wasn’t the instinct to run.

“And Jasmine—no, Janna?” Jane said at last.

Maura nodded.

“Why didn’t you…?” Jane said, the color returning to her face. Maura hoped the red on Jane’s cheeks was not from anger.

“We don’t talk about my college days much.” Maura said softly, “You’ve always seemed sensitive about the topic. I know you wanted to go there.”

“This was at BCU?”

“I had a few casual relationships in graduate school, too, but nothing serious. I was too busy with medical school.”

Jane was quiet for a long time. She didn’t look at Maura; instead, she looked far away. Maura started to worry that Jane was overwhelmed by this news.

The brunette finally looked at her, “How have you not mentioned this?”

“I did,” Maura nodded, “you asked about my friends in college. I told you about some of my girlfriends.”

“I assumed you meant…” Jane stared at her, “like … friends that are girls.”

“I’ve never really had many of those.” Maura said a bit sadly.

“Oh, Maura,” Jane said, putting a hand on her arm sympathetically.

Jane blushed when Maura looked at her hand. The brunette pulled away. She sat up awkwardly, avoiding Maura’s eyes.

“Jane?” Maura said softly, struggling to steady her voice, “The fact that I’ve dated women doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“No!” Jane said quickly, “Of course not.”

“Good…” Maura breathed.

There was another long, awkward silence. Jane tried to smile at her, but Maura could tell she was anxious. She hoped it was because Jane was starting to put some of the pieces together about her behavior, but she couldn’t know for sure. She just prayed Jane would not ask her outright. Maura wouldn’t be able to lie, but she also wasn’t prepared to risk everything on Jane’s response to such a confession.

“So…” Jane said, her posture relaxing. She glanced at Maura curiously, “why haven’t you dated any women lately?”

Maura was glad that Jane wasn’t trying to avoid the topic altogether, but she was coming dangerously close to forcing a concession.

“I, uh …” Maura struggled with how to answer the question while not revealing the whole truth. Her heart could not take it if Jane rejected her, no matter how softly she might try to do it. “I guess I haven’t… caught the right woman’s attention.”

She dared to glance into Jane’s coffee brown eyes. There was a faint blush over Jane’s cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, almost as if in surprise. She was fidgeting with the beer bottle, looking into Maura’s eyes only briefly. Maura wondered if Jane was struggling with a confession of her own.

“Maura …” Jane said at last, “I—"

“Hello ladies!” Angela called loudly from the kitchen.

They both jumped. Jane quickly moved to place her beer bottle on the coffee table and stood up. Maura watched her look at her mother frightfully.

“Hello, Angela,” Maura said, standing up reluctantly. The older woman had unfortunate timing.

“Hi, Ma…” Jane said walking to towards the kitchen. Though her voice was steady, she rubbed her palms nervously.

“Hi honey,” Angela smiled. She waved Jane away, “Don’t let me interrupt. I was just getting some things from the fridge.” She called into the living room, “Maura, you don’t mind, do you? I still need to go the store.”

“Of course not,” Maura smiled, walking up behind Jane. “You know you’re welcome to anything.”

“Thanks,” Angela beamed. “So,” she added conversationally as she looked through the fridge, “what are the two of you up to.”

“Nothing.” Jane said quickly.

Maura glanced at her, replying, “Just talking.”

“But I should really get going…” Jane said, looking at Maura with an awkward smile.

“Really?” Angela and Maura said simultaneously.

“I’m tired, and I really need to walk Jo.” Jane said, looking apologetic.

“You can’t have finished watching the game?” Angela frowned.

“No,” Jane shrugged, “but Frost spoiled it for me anyway. They lost.”

“Okay…” Angela sighed. As Jane turned to leave, Angela watched Maura’s reaction.

“Good night Jane!” Maura called after her.

“Good night,” Jane waved over her shoulder.

To be continued


	8. Experiment Four

Later that night, Maura lie awake thinking about the night’s events. She had noted her observations, but she could not determine how to interpret the results. Maura had been so certain that Jane was attracted to her—maybe not other women, but she seemed to demonstrate every sign when they were together. Now, it seemed like Jane was uncomfortable with even the idea that Maura had dated women before—that she’d be willing to in the future. She had intended to show Jane that her advances would not be rebuffed. Instead, it seemed that Jane had completely closed down.

_Is she that uncomfortable with the idea?_ Maura sighed as she looked through her notes. _Is she so closeted that she doesn’t even recognize her own behavior?_

A text alert sounded on her phone. Maura’s anxiety eased a bit with Jane’s message:

_Sorry I left like that. I didn’t want to talk with Ma around._

The honey blond considered Jane’s meaning. She at least recognized that she left awkwardly, but why wouldn’t she want to talk with Angela nearby? Was it the content of the conversation that made her uneasy? Did she think Angela would be judgmental? Jane’s mother was a bit conservative and sometimes overbearing, but she wasn’t unreasonable. And she loved her children very much—she loved Maura very much.

It took Maura nearly ten minutes before she could come up with a response that she felt comfortable sending. After multiple attempts, she finally decided on the simplest question.

_Why not?_

Jane did not respond for a long time—so long, in fact, that Maura had already turned out the light and closed her eyes, assuming Jane had fallen asleep.

_It’s hard to explain. We’ll talk later, okay?_

Maura didn’t know how to respond except to say:

_Okay._

The next morning, Maura had barely hung up her coat behind her desk when Jane came walking into her office. The brunette had an apologetic smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands. She offered one cautiously.

“Peace?” Jane smiled pleadingly.

“Peace?” Maura frowned, taking the cup willingly.

The uneasiness in Jane’s expression lessened some. “I thought you might be upset at me. For last night.”

“I have to admit,” Maura said, approaching Jane cautiously, “I was confused.”

“But you’re not mad?” Jane frowned.

“No.”

“Oh, I just thought … when you said ‘okay’ like that.”

Maura shook her head, “Jane, you should know better than to take what I say as anything other than literal.”

“True,” Jane said, giving her a shy half smile, “but I didn’t want you to think that I left because you told me that you were … uh…”

“Bisexual?” Maura offered.

Jane looked anxious, almost as if Maura had said a bad word. “Yeah…” Jane said with a gulp.

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Maura asked, studying her carefully.

“No!” Jane said quickly. “Of course, not. I told you that.”

“So, why were you uncomfortable talking about it with your mother around?” Maura said, truly perplexed.

“Well, um…” Jane shifted uncomfortably, she stared at her coffee cup instead of looking Maura in the eyes, “It’s just that… she… well, I—”

“Doctor Isles?” Susie interjected, peeking into Maura’s office.

Jane instantly stiffened, cheeks blushing.

Maura sighed, wishing they could just talk uninterrupted for a while. “Yes, Susie?”

“The DNA results are back.” She said. She smiled at Jane, “Good morning, Detective. Oh! You’d probably be interested in the results too.”

“Thanks, Susie,” Maura nodded as she took the folder. She looked over the results. “She’s right; they’re a match. You should show these to Vincent.”

Jane took the folder. She smiled weakly at her, “We’ll talk later?”

Maura nodded, smiling back.

The honey blond did not get a chance to talk to Jane for the rest of the day. Since all her autopsies were finished and the paperwork filed, she had a bit of extra time in the afternoon. She probably should have been checking her emails or reviewing reports, but something was bothering her about what Jane had been trying to say that morning.

In fact, as she reviewed her notes, she was reminded that Jane seemed to be acting similarly to how she had the night before—and Friday night after they left the Robber. Maura couldn’t know for sure, but she had a great deal of evidence that there was something Jane was trying to tell her—maybe even confess. Of course, without knowing for sure, she didn’t want to act as if that was the reason behind Jane’s behavior.

Thus, she had a decision to make. Either she could ask Jane outright, or she could wait to see if Jane ever got herself together and told her herself. _But what is she so nervous about?_ Maura mused as she sat at her desk. _Does she really have no idea about my interest? Can I be any less subtle?_

Maura was stuck with a crisis of conscience. As Jane’s best friend, she felt the need to tell her the truth. Hiding her feelings from Jane already felt like such a betrayal. But risking their friendship for her own happiness seemed selfish too.

_Perhaps I should just give her the time she needs to figure it out?_ Maura sighed, _but if she’s struggling like I am? I wouldn’t wish this on anyone._

Maura put her head in her hands and let out an agitated sigh. All this back and forth was driving her crazy. One minute she was nearly convinced Jane returned her feelings, then the next minute she was sure she had imagined everything. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could handle. And the worst part was that the one person she depended on in moments like this was the very person causing her anxiety.

The doctor gave up on completing anymore work for the day. Instead, she shut down her computer and packed her things. Saying goodbye to Susie, she left earlier than she had in nearly two weeks. As she stood waiting for the elevator, she stared at her phone, wondering if she should text Jane.

_Maybe I should stop by upstairs?_ Maura thought as she got on the elevator. That was when her phone chimed. Jane’s text answered the question for her.

_I wanna talk but we’re making an arrest. Probably won’t get done til late. Talk tomorrow?_

Maura exhaled with resignation. It seemed she would have to go another night without answers.

The solution to her dilemma came to her quite suddenly the next morning. She was sitting drinking coffee at the kitchen island when Angela came in to join her. It was Wednesday, so the older woman had the day off. As such, she typically joined Maura for breakfast before the doctor had to go into work.

As it happened, Maura was looking through her notebook when the eldest Rizzoli walked in. The honey blond closed the notebook, smiling at Angela warmly, “Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m fine dear,” Angela said congenially as she took a mug from the cupboard. “How are you doing?”

Angela looked at the notebook as she poured herself some coffee. Curious, she asked, “Are you working on your book there?”

“Oh,” she shook her head, “no. I haven’t worked on that in weeks, actually. No, this is just some personal notes of mine.”

And it was true. The notes were very personal, but Maura struggled to remain calm. She wasn’t sure how much of the truth she could avoid if Angela started to ask questions.

“Huh,” Angela said, sitting at the stool across from her. “So, is it a diary, or …?”

The honey blond nodded, “In a way, yes.”

The older woman looked a bit suspicious. If anyone could read her like a book, it was Mrs. Rizzoli. She had a frustrating knack for squeezing the truth out of her. At least Jane knew when to ease off. Angela generally picked at her—or anyone—until she got what she wanted.

But Angela let it go—at least for the time being. Instead, she asked, “So, have you eaten yet?”

Maura shook her head.

“Alright,” Angela smiled, “how about an omelet?”

“Yes, thank you.”

As Angela started making breakfast, Maura considered the older woman. That was when Maura had her idea. The missing piece of the puzzle so-to-speak. If Jane was struggling with her feelings, perhaps that had to do with coming out to her mother. Perhaps, if Maura came out to Angela herself, Jane would hear about it. If Angela accepted Maura, then Jane might feel more comfortable coming out to her mother. Of course, the plan would backfire if Angela was as uncomfortable as Jane seemed be about the idea.

Maura studied Angela carefully as she weighed her options. She did care a great deal about what Angela thought of her, but she had no real evidence that Angela’s response would be negative. In fact, she wasn’t really sure how the topic had not come up already. Initially, she had worried about Angela questioning her intentions with her daughter when the two first became friends, and because Maura had decided not to pursue Jane, revealing that information—unless necessary—seemed ill-advised.

Maura felt a bit more comfortable with the idea of telling her now, after so many years. Angela was like a mother to her—in many ways more a mother to her than Constance. Still, there was the risk that Angela would be able to read in Maura’s face what she had been trying to hide for several years. Ultimately, Maura decided to risk it—even if it were in an indirect way.

When Angela returned to the kitchen island with their breakfast, Maura took a deep breath and asked, “Angela?” The older woman smiled, looking at her expectantly. Nervously, Maura continued, “The topic has never really come up, but I … I wanted to ask you something …”

“Whatever it is, honey,” Angela said, her tone sympathetic, “you don’t need to be so worried. You look worried. Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Maura replied, “I’m fine. I just—I wondered how you felt about homosexuality—or bisexuality, really.”

“Oh…” Angela said, sitting back, looking startled. “Well, I … I mean the church—I don’t know if I agree—”

Maura’s heart sank.

“No!” Angela said, reaching for her hand. “I didn’t mean it like that! I mean … I’ve struggled to reconcile … things. But I don’t hate gay people! I think they’re as good as anybody. There’s nothing _wrong_ with them.”

Maura sighed, relieved, at least for the moment.

Angela continued resolutely, “I know gay people. There are plenty of fine gay officers at the station—men and women. I don’t have any reason to treat them any different than anybody else.” Finally, she grew quiet. She frowned as she studied Maura’s reaction. “I’m just curious; why do you ask?”

“Well,” Maura sighed. This was what she was afraid of, what she had risked. She steeled herself against the instinct to dodge the question, but Angela interrupted her.

“Is this about Jane?”

Maura could feel the color leave her face. She felt dizzy. She couldn’t speak.

“Did she—what do they call it, um… oh! Did she come out to you?”

“What?!” Maura blinked dazedly. She could feel palpitations in her chest. “No, did she come out to you?”

Angela frowned. “No …” she said, chewing her lip as if conflicted, “but I know she’s been trying to tell me something. She’s been acting so strange lately. And on Sunday she said she wanted to ‘talk’—and you know she never does that _voluntarily_. But when I asked her about it later that night, she said to forget about it. She’s been avoiding me ever since.”

“Oh…” Maura barely breathed. Her brain was going haywire. This new evidence could totally change everything. She would have to reconsider her methods entirely.

Angela looked confused, “So … if this isn’t about Jane, why do you want to know what I think?”

“Uh…” the honey blond was starting to panic; she needed to abort her plan, but how could she avoid the truth now? Finally, she squeaked out, “I was—curious.”

_It’s technically true!_ Maura insisted internally. _It’s not really lying…_ _Fuck!_

“Maura, honey?!” Angela said, clearly concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Maura scrambled out of her chair. She looked at the time on the microwave. “I should really be leaving for work. Thank you for breakfast!”

“Okay…” Angela said, watching her with confusion as she practically sprinted out of the kitchen.

To be continued


	9. Reanalysis

By the time Maura got to work that morning, she was an utter mess. She had to wait in the parking garage for nearly twenty minutes before the hives settled down. Her heartrate was elevated, and her breathing exercises were not doing much to curb her anxiety. She had no idea how she escaped Angela without breaking out, but she was paying for it now.

“Maura?” came a voice from outside her car window.

“Jane?!” Maura jumped.

Jane pulled the car door open. “Are you okay?!” She put an arm on Maura’s shoulder, leaning down and looking at her worriedly. “What happened? What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing,” Maura tried, stepping out of the car while shaking her head.

“No.” Jane insisted, “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

Maura kept shaking her head, fighting back tears.

The brunette pulled her into a tight hug. Startled at first, Maura didn’t reciprocate. Then the smell of Jane’s shampoo filled her nostrils. She couldn’t resist burying her face in Jane’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Maura whispered weakly.

“Helping.” Jane said, tugging her closer. “I hope.”

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling just a bit closer. Her lips were millimeters from Jane’s skin as she whispered breathlessly, “Well … hugs have been proven to release oxytocin, which can—”

“Help with anxiety. I know.” Jane interrupted her. She released Maura slowly, stepping back to look the honey blond in the eyes. There was a warm smile on her face, “I do listen to your Google mouth occasionally.”

Maura was certain that Jane could see her blush. Her heart fluttered at the adoring look in Jane’s eyes. She couldn’t quite muster a response.

Jane’s expression changed slightly, as if she was gently reprimanding her when she said, “Who did you lie to?”

“Your mother.” Maura admitted, trying to focus on anything other than Jane’s hands, which were still at her waist.

Jane rolled her eyes, stepping back. Maura gently bit her lip with frustration. With Jane’s hands on her, she had felt like she was hovering inches above the ground. Now she felt as if she had fallen back to Earth.

“She’s interrogating _you_ now?” Jane said with agitation. She put her face in her hands. “I knew it was a mistake to try to talk to her.”

“What were you trying to talk to her about?” Maura asked, trying not to give her hopes up. There was not yet enough evidence that Angela’s suspicions were true.

Jane looked at Maura, her cheeks flushed. She avoided Maura’s curious gaze, glancing at her only briefly. “Well… I…”

_She definitely just bit her lip,_ Maura observed. _And that glance was not at my eyes, but my lips._

“It’s kind of what I’ve been trying to …” She looked around the parking garage nervously as if worried about onlookers, “talk to you about too.”

When Jane stepped forward again, Maura couldn’t help the smile that escaped her lips. The brunette’s eyes dipped down to Maura’s lips. Maura held her breath, gazing briefly a Jane’s slips before bouncing back up to coffee brown eyes. They locked eyes, and the honey blond swallowed, her heart racing.

“Hey, Rizzoli!”

“Fuck.” Jane cursed under her breath, scrunching her eyes closed. She dropped her hands that had gravitated back to Maura’s hips.

The honey blond looked over Jane’s shoulder to see Frost sprinting their way. They sighed simultaneously. Maura had to put her hand on her chest to settle her racing heart.

“You okay Doctor Isles?” the young detective frowned as he reached them.

“I’m fine,” Maura shook her head dismissively. She glanced at Jane, who’s cheeks were bright red. The brunette fidgeted with her hands, only smiling awkwardly.

Frost turned to Jane, “We’ve got a body down on the docks. Korsak says you’ve been ignoring your phone.” He looked at Maura, pointing to her car. “I think you might want to get that.”

Maura suddenly became aware of the ringing coming from her purse in the passenger seat.

“Just five _fucking_ minutes.” Jane cursed, again, under her breath. “Is that too much to ask?”

“What?” Frost said, his brow furrowing.

“Isles.” Maura answered, her eyes on Jane. She only realized she was biting her lip when Jane blushed even more.

“He’s been trying to reach you.” Frost repeated with annoyance. “Did you put your phone on silent again?”

“Huh?” Jane said, only now pulling her eyes away from the honey blond.

“God,” Frost said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, “can you two focus on work for _five minutes?!_ ”

Both Jane and Maura looked at him in shock. Jane gave Maura a baffled look and then asked her partner, “What are you talking about?”

Frost shook his head, “You guys are so fucking clueless.” He walked away in a huff. Maura was fairly certain she heard him grumble, ‘You guys need to just bone already’ under his breath.

After a moment of watching Jane’s partner walk away, they looked back at each other. Jane was still blushing, but she moved a bit closer. Her hand drifted to Maura’s.

The honey blond closed her eyes frustratedly. She so wanted to continue their … conversation, but she had apparently ignored two previous calls in her panicked state. The press was already pressing close to the scene. Maura needed to make an appearance quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Maura sighed heavily, “but I’ve got to go.”

“Oh…” Jane said, her voice small, almost deflated.

Maura tugged Jane closer by the hand, her other going to Jane’s shoulder. She couldn’t stop herself from twirling some of her hair in her fingers. She bit her lip though she tried to resist doing so. She saw Jane swallow and glance at her lips.

“But we’ll talk later, right?”

Jane nodded wordlessly.

The doctor did not have much time to think on the drive to the docks, but as she gripped tightly to the steering wheel, she slowly became more confident than ever that Jane _was_ in fact attracted to her. How else could she explain what had just happened? Friends don’t look at each other like Jane looked at her—like she’d been looking at her for weeks. Every time it happened, it seemed more obvious.

And Frost had noticed. If he was making comments about their behavior, then it would be clear to anybody else. Jane’s mother was starting to suspect that Jane was gay. Was Jane still struggling to accept it herself?

Jane arrived on the scene with Frost about ten minutes after Maura did. Instantly, Jane’s eyes went to Maura’s. The brunette tried a shy smile, but when Maura bit her lip, she responded in kind. The thrill sent shivers down Maura’s spine. Jane looked away, but Maura noticed she kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as she examined the scene.

Maura studied the body, which had been pulled from the water before she arrived. She tried to focus on her work, but she hadn’t had much practice in compartmentalization of her feelings for Jane in a long time. It had taken a few weeks originally, as the two got to know each other, for Maura to bury her feelings. Now that Jane seemed to be reciprocating her feelings, the thought of her watching her was driving her mad.

She shook her head, trying to focus. The recollection of Jane’s hands on her hips, the smell of Jane’s hair, the warmth radiating off Jane’s skin—she couldn’t keep them at bay. They kept bubbling up moments after she pressed them down.

The doctor could hear Jane’s voice behind her. She peaked over her shoulder to see the brunette was standing next to Frost, who was interviewing a witness. Her hands were on her belt buckle, near her badge. She appeared to be struggling to stand still and was only half listening to the witness. Her eyes were very clearly on Maura—specifically on Maura’s ass as she bent over the body. Jane very obviously bit her lip.

“Okay,” Maura practically groaned, standing up. “Let’s get the body back to the lab.”

Susie nodded, gesturing for another tech to help her move the body to a body bag.

Maura let out a ragged breath.

“You okay, Doctor Isles?” Susie frowned.

The honey blond bobbled her head in a half nod, half shake. She was definitely _not_ okay, but not in the way Susie probably suspected. Finally, Maura managed, “I’m fine. It’s … very cold out here.”

Susie shivered sympathetically, “You’re not kidding.”

“I’ll see you back at the morgue.” Maura said, turning away.

It might have been below freezing on the docks, but Maura was far from cold. She was, in fact, very warm. Too warm. She needed to collect herself. She spent a few minutes in her car breathing slowly, but to no avail. Finally, she leaned her head down on the steering wheel with resignation.

_This is going to be a problem,_ Maura thought with a sigh. If Jane was going to keep looking at her like _that_ while at work, she was going to have trouble concentrating on anything else. Maura was a professional. They _both_ were. There needed to be some sort of agreement between them. But how would they come to an agreement when neither of them had admitted to what this was?

_I have to get her to make a move,_ Maura thought resolutely. _I need to know_ for sure _that she’s ready to take that step._

As Maura drove back to the station, she began planning her next—and hopefully last—experiment. It would involve testing the waters a bit beyond what she originally planned. And it would involve doing so at work. This would be by far the most dangerous, and perhaps most exhilarating, test of their relationship. 

To be continued


	10. Experiment Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you guys are getting frustrated, but I promise we’re getting close. It will all be worth it in the end ;)

Jane came strolling into the morgue less than two hours after Maura started the autopsy. Maura wondered if she had come alone on purpose. It seemed likely with the way Jane was looking at her. The brunette’s eyes swept up Maura’s whole body, stopping briefly at her chest. As soon as she caught Maura’s eyes, a flush came over her cheeks. She blushed and peered around for witnesses.

Susie was in the other room with the techs cataloguing the evidence, so as soon as Jane got close, Maura said, her voice an octave lower than usual, “Hello, Jane.”

Jane’s eyebrows raised in shock, but the way she bit her lip told Maura that she had the reaction she was looking for.

“Hi,” Jane said in a small voice, her voice cracking, “how’s the—autopsy going?”

Maura smirked triumphantly. If only there wasn’t a body open on her table, she might continue her experiment some more. Unfortunately, they had a murder to solve—and she needed a change of clothes.

“Asphyxiation.” Maura said, moving to the other side of the table.

“Huh?” Jane blinked, looking bewildered.

Maura pointed to dead man’s neck, “The cause of death. It’s asphyxiation. See the bruising?”

Jane shook her head slightly, as if trying to refocus. She looked down at the body. She frowned, observing, “He didn’t drown.”

“Nope,” Maura said. She pointed to the x-rays on display on the wall. “The hyoid is broken. And I didn’t find any water in his lungs.”

Jane looked almost disappointed. Maura wondered if she had hoped to do their usual back and forth banter. The brunette just loved trying to get her to guess. It was something Maura used to find annoying, but Maura had learned that Jane just liked teasing her.

_I wonder what other kinds of teasing she likes?_ Maura thought suddenly.

“I guess your job is done then,” Jane smirked.

“Not quite,” Maura shrugged, giving her a flirtatious smile, “I still need to finish up the autopsy, review the catalogued evidence, check the toxicology reports, and sign off on the paperwork. I’m afraid I’m going to be busy for quite some time.”

“Too busy for lunch?” Jane said, looking hopeful.

Maura leaned a little bit closer. She dared a wink, “I’m sure I can squeeze you in.”

Jane’s hand slipped from the table where she had been leaning. She faltered slightly, letting out a cough. She shifted backward, biting her lip. Maura was sure she had never seen Jane so flustered.

“I, uh …” Jane struggled to say as she practically stumbled backwards, “I’ll see you then.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Maura smirked, trying not to laugh as Jane ran into an autopsy table as she turned around.

The doctor found it even more impossible to concentrate after that. The dark look in Jane’s eyes kept coming back to her mind. And the way her words had rendered Jane unstable. She recalled the breath catching in Jane’s throat and the way she struggled to breathe evenly afterwards. Maura had no idea she could have such a strong effect on her.

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours as she tried to complete her work. Normally, she would be able to shut such thoughts out of her mind with a strict boundary between work life and personal life, but this had always seemed impossible with Jane. The detective had been part of both for years. And now there was something new—at least she thought there was.

_Why do I keep doubting myself?_ Maura sighed internally, handing Susie the freshly signed paperwork for the crime scene evidence. She looked at the clock. It was already past one and Jane still had not texted her about lunch.

The M.E. went into her office to look through the fridge. Even if Jane didn’t like the food from the “dead fridge,” Maura had to eat something. She stood with the door open, looking at its contents indecisively. The only thing other than evidence and testing samples was week old take-out. Maura looked at the box dubiously.

“See anything you like?”

Maura’s knees went weak at the sound of Jane’s sultry voice. She steeled herself for the smirk that was certainly on those lips. Before she turned, however, she quickly unbuttoned the top of her blouse. There was no denying where Jane’s eyes went as the doctor approached her. Maura smirked triumphantly as Jane accidently crinkled the carryout out container in her hand.

“Is that for me?” Maura asked, giving her an innocent smile. She only realized the double meaning of her question after she took the food from the speechless brunette.

“Um…” Jane struggled, looking guiltily up into Maura’s eyes. Maura wondered if she felt bad for looking at her breasts. She wished she wouldn’t. Jane’s gaze was driving her body crazy.

“Thank you,” Maura smiled, glancing at Jane’s chest. The brunette had taken her advice and undid some buttons—something she hadn’t expected Jane to try at work—but it did give Maura the chance to show her that she enjoyed what she saw too. She took the food from Jane, looking into her eyes pointedly as she said, “I’m very hungry.”

The honey blond could hear Jane let out another ragged breath as she turned around. Maura took her meal to the couch and sat down. Jane stood frozen in the doorway.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Maura asked, in all seriousness, pointing to the other container of food in Jane’s hand.

The brunette proceeded wordlessly to the couch, sitting on the far end. Maura frowned, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head wordlessly, avoiding Maura’s eyes. Maura watched her as she opened the container and slowly started to eat.

_She’s doing it again,_ Maura thought, _closing up. Is she doubting herself? Does she think her feelings are shameful?_

“Jane, I…” Maura tried. She set down her fork and turned to face her best friend. Ultimately, their friendship was the most important thing, “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Um…” Jane struggled, glancing up at her with an unreadable expression. “Yes—No! Um—it’s just that—”

“Jane, I’m sorry,” Maura stood. She looked at Jane desperately for forgiveness. Her heart was somehow palpitating and breaking at the same time. “I never meant to—I thought that—”

“Maura!” Jane said, standing up and taking her by the shoulders. “No! I’m sorry—I didn’t mean it like that—”

“Everything okay?” A concerned voice came from the doorway.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Jane growled, closing her eyes with exasperation.

Maura didn’t dare look at Korsak’s reaction. In fact, her eyes never left Jane’s. The brunette was beyond mad. She breathed through her nose, trying to calm herself.

“I told you not to interrupt them.” Frost said from behind Korsak’s shoulder.

Maura finally looked away from Jane’s eyes. Barry was hiding behind Vince, who looked at Jane as if she might tackle him at any moment. He looked between the two of them with his jaw slacked slightly as he seemed to put two and two together.

An instant later, he took a breath and said, “Never mind.”

The doctor had never seen a man turnabout so quickly. Frost gave Jane a look, raising an eyebrow. The brunette widened her eyes at him, silently trying to signal something. Apparently Frost got the message because he turned on his heel and practically sprinted away.

“Look,” Jane said, her voice suddenly soft, calm, “we need to talk about this, but we can’t do this here. Can you meet me after work?”

Maura nodded wordlessly. Jane’s hand had drifted to her cheek. The honey blond couldn’t breathe. She was so confused. Was Jane upset with her or not?

Jane swiped her thumb over Maura’s cheek. Maura looked up into warm, welcoming eyes. She let out a steadying breath as Jane licked her lips as she stared at Maura’s. The honey blonde’s breath hitched as Jane leaned an inch closer.

Then Jane stepped back, sighing, “At your place?”

Maura’s heart dropped in her chest as Jane dropped her hand from her cheek. She nodded, closing her eyes and trying to force the disappointment down. She focused on her breathing.

Jane left without another word.

The doctor tried to compartmentalize, but she found it impossible. She tried finishing her lunch, but she only felt sick to her stomach. She scanned through her emails but found she could absorb no new information. She even tried distracting herself with shoe shopping, but to no avail. The only thing on her mind was how close Jane’s face had been to hers.

_Why has she been so back and forth?_ Maura thought, burying her head in her hands.

Finally, she sighed and stood up. There was no point pretending she would get anything else done for the day. She packed up her things and put on her coat.

“I’m leaving early,” Maura informed Susie as she left her office.

“Again?” Susie frowned, “You’re not getting sick, are you Doctor?”

Maura shook her head. “I just need some rest.”

“Okay,” Susie nodded, smiling sympathetically. “Feel better.”

Maura left the precinct without telling Jane. The truth was, she didn’t know what to say. She drove home in a daze. Exhausted, she dropped her things on the dining room table. Out popped her notebook. It tumbled onto the floor.

With a sigh, she leaned down and picked it up. Her heart ached as she flipped through the pages. _So many notes,_ she thought disappointedly, _observations, experiments, evidence… And still no answers._ Irritably, she tossed it towards the garbage bin and went upstairs.

The honey blond woke to the sound of a movement downstairs. She blinked and looked at the clock. She had slept for no more than an hour.

“Maura!” a voice called from the kitchen below.

“Angela?” Maura called back as she descended the stairs. She stopped midstride as she reached the landing. “What are you doing here?”

Jane looked distraught. “Looking for you. You just left in the middle of the day,” she said, frowning. “I was worried.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Maura said irritably, not sure why she was mad.

“I know that but—” the brunette said, sounding hurt.

Maura turned away from her. “You should be at work,” she said, still peeved.

“Maura?” Jane said almost pleadingly. Maura didn’t turn around; she filled a glass with water and tried to collect herself. She was acting irrationally. Jane sounded annoyed when she continued, “What is with you lately?”

Maura spun around, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Jane looked startled. She shifted uncomfortably, “I—well you were—I thought that you—”

“I can’t take this anymore!” Maura said loudly.

“Oh my God, you’re driving me crazy!” Jane bellowed. “First, you flirt with me constantly. Then, you back off and barely talk to me. Then there’s whatever that was on Saturday! You’ve been making passes at me at work … Now there’s this!”

Maura’s heart stopped as Jane pushed the notebook across the kitchen island, looking at her expectantly. But how could Maura possibly explain thirty-eight pages of meticulous notes on her best friend?

To be continued


	11. Analysis

_“I can’t take this anymore!” Maura said loudly._

_“Oh my God, you’re driving me crazy!” Jane bellowed. “First, you flirt with me constantly. Then, you back off and barely talk to me. Then there’s whatever that was on Saturday! You’ve been making passes at me at work … Now there’s this!”_

_Maura’s heart stopped as Jane pushed the notebook across the kitchen island, looking at her expectantly. But how could Maura possibly explain thirty-eight pages of meticulous notes on her best friend?_

There was a long silence. Maura stared at the notebook. _She’s outraged,_ Maura thought frantically. _Why is she upset? Is she disgusted?_ She looked up at Jane, fearful of her response.

The brunette’s expression melted instantly. Maura could feel tears brimming in her eyes. “Maura,” Jane said softly, “is this about me?”

The honey blond nodded, desperately trying not to cry. Maura froze as Jane approached her. She couldn’t read her expression. “Jane, I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell—”

“No.” Jane interrupted, stepping into her space. The brunette took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes, “Don’t be sorry.”

Maura’s breath caught in her chest as Jane pressed her lips to hers at last. Her knees went weak, and she had to grasp desperately at Jane’s arms to keep herself from falling—or maybe from floating away. Jane let a breath out through her nose as her hands slipped around Maura’s neck and she pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Maura hummed, causing Jane to suck hungrily on her lip. Shivers went down Maura’s spine as Jane moved her hands into her hair, tugging lightly on her lip with her teeth. Maura’s whole body felt like it was lighting on fire. She couldn’t breathe. Jane stepped forward, pressing her forcefully against the counter. Startled and extremely turned on, Maura moaned.

Jane pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked at Maura with impossibly dark eyes. As she leaned in again, Maura prepared for another kiss, but Jane gently put her forehead on hers instead. She released Maura’s neck and slid her hands down her arms.

She was staring at Maura’s lips when she growled, “You’ve been driving me absolutely crazy.”

Jane’s low, gravelly voice made moisture pool between Maura’s legs. Her breath hitched as Jane slipped her hands around her waist. Maura moved her hands to Jane’s chest. She searched her mind for the words as she looked up at her, but now that Maura knew how warm and soft Jane’s lips were, all she could think about was tasting them again.

“I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” Jane breathed, locking eyes with her. For a silent moment she studied Maura’s expression. Then, with wonder, she asked, “You’ve been waiting much longer, haven’t you?”

Maura swallowed nervously, nodding.

“God,” Jane sighed, playing with Maura’s hair, “I’ve been such an idiot thinking there was no way you—” She stopped, catching Maura’s eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “felt the same.”

The honey blond shook her head, avoiding Jane’s glance, “I should have told you. I just didn’t know how. If you didn’t feel the same, I would have ruined everything.”

“Hey,” Jane said, oh so tenderly, pulling her chin up with one knuckle, “You couldn’t ruin anything.”

Jane smiled gently, glancing at Maura’s lips before leaning in for another kiss. This one was soft and slow—exploratory. Maura wondered at the softness of Jane’s lips as she slipped her tongue over her bottom lip. The brunette let her taste her mouth. Jane hummed with approval, sneaking her hands around Maura’s waist and pulling her closer. Maura’s fingers went into Jane’s hair, shivering as the brunette played with the hem of her blouse at her back.

Jane shivered, stepping back suddenly.

“Jane?” Maura asked worriedly.

The brunette let out a ragged, frustrated breath, her eyes closed. She leaned her head against Maura’s. “How do you do that?” she said at last.

“Do what?” Maura frowned, leaning back so Jane was forced to look her in the eyes.

Jane’s eyes were dark when she whispered, “Turn me on—so much.”

Maura grinned.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jane complained, tugging at Maura’s hips.

“Like what?” the honey blond smirked.

“Like you deserve some sort of prize.”

“Well, I _am_ very good. And attractive.”

“And so humble,” Jane chuckled. She bit her lip, leaning forward.

Suddenly, a voice snapped them out of their bubble.

“I knew it!” Angela pointed accusingly.

“Ma!” Jane said, jumping back from Maura and blushing profusely.

“You _were_ lying!” Angela said sounding triumphant.

“Angela—?”

“Ma, what are you doing here?”

“Well,” Angela said smacking her purse down on the kitchen island dramatically, looking outraged, “I went looking for Maura to see how she was doing after this morning.”

Angela approached them accusingly, pointing menacingly, “And what do I find out? Not only is Maura gone, but so is my daughter. In the middle of the workday! So, of course, I think something horrible has happened. Neither of you are picking up your phone! No one knows where you are!”

Jane stepped in front of Maura protectively though she looked deathly afraid of her mother.

“And here you are!” Angela yelled, throwing out her arms angrily. “Playing hooky!”

“Angela—” Maura tried.

Angela pointed at the honey blond harshly, “You said she didn’t come out to you.”

“She didn’t.” Maura insisted.

“Wait,” Jane frowned, “that’s what you’re upset about?”

“I didn’t really lie,” Maura tried to explain, feeling her skin start to itch. “She hadn’t told me anything yet.”

“Wait…” Angela squinted, “you haven’t been dating this whole time?”

“What?” Jane and Maura said together.

“What _whole time_?” Jane frowned.

Angela threw up her hands, “You guys have been making eyes at each other for _months_!”

The eldest Rizzoli ranted on as Jane and Maura watched with pale faces and shocked expressions. Angela started wiping the counter with a towel, apparently needing something to stress clean as she rebuked them, “I _try_ to be a good mother and not prod into your business. I _try_ to be patient and let you figure it out. But the both of you are so damn clueless!”

Jane blinked, her jaw dropping.

“You knew?” Maura asked breathlessly.

Angela stopped frantically wiping the counter. Her expression and tone softened. “Not for sure, no,” she shook her head, “but you’ve always adored each other. And Jane …” She looked at the brunette with a sigh.

“What about me?” Jane said, insulted.

“Oh, honey,” Angela said sweetly, “I’ve known.”

“Known what?!” Jane choked.

“I denied it for a long time,” Angela admitted with a sigh. “I thought you just needed to meet the right guy.”

“Ma!” Jane complained.

Maura grabbed Jane’s hand, squeezing it gently. The brunette’s shoulders relaxed. She looked back at her. Maura shrugged, smiling apologetically, “I kind of thought you were a lesbian when we started working together.”

“Oh my god!” Jane groaned, pinching her nose. “Does everyone think I’m gay?”

“I mean,” Maura grinned, “you did just kiss me.”

“Maura!” Jane stared at her indignantly.

Maura couldn’t resist, mouthing, “Quite a lot.”

Jane buried her head in her hands. She mumbled, embarrassed, “Oh my god.”

“Well, since there doesn’t seem to be any emergency and the two of you seem to have … figured things out,” Angela said firmly, “you two stop this funny business right now! Both of you get back to work. You are professionals!”

With that, Angela stormed out of the kitchen in a huff. Jane was still mumbling into her hands when Maura started to laugh. The brunette looked at her in disbelief.

Before Angela close the door behind her, she shouted over her shoulder, “And don’t you think this gets you out of giving me grandchildren!”

Maura started to giggle uncontrollably.

“ _What_ is so funny?” Jane said with annoyance, though a smile started to break through.

The honey blond couldn’t answer. She was too busy trying to control her breathing. She held her stomach, completely overtaken with laughter.

“What?” Jane said, starting to chuckle.

Maura shook her head. She wasn’t sure why she was laughing except that she was so relieved. This whole time she had been right. And even Jane’s mother could see it.

“Jane,” Maura struggled, taking a deep breath. She tried to focus her thoughts, but the brunette was smiling too; though, she was clearly confused. Maura smirked up at her, “For a detective, you’re pretty clueless.”

Jane’s hand at her hip made her bite her lip.

“Well,” Jane said biting her lip in return, “for a genius, you’re pretty clueless too.”

The honey blond lost herself in those warm brown eyes. “Well, the evidence was rather inconsistent.”

Jane closed her eyes and sighed with frustration. “You kept giving me mixed signals. I could swear you were flirting with me, and then I wondered if I was just imagining it.” Jane peered down at her, whispering sadly, “I should have told you. I tried to … so many times.” She glanced into Maura’s eyes fearfully, “I just couldn’t risk losing you … Maura, I don’t know what I’d do if—”

“You have me.” Maura insisted, tugging at Jane’s shirt collar, “I _love_ you.”

A smile slowly spread over Jane’s face. It quickly turned into a grin, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Maura tugged her into an openmouthed kiss. Jane stepped forward, pressing her into the counter again. This time Jane’s hands went confidently up her back.

Jane’s breath hitched when Maura moved her hands over her chest. She lost her concentration and bit her lip as the honey blond squeezed. Jane’s growl made Maura’s center ache. New moisture spread between her legs.

“Maura,” Jane huffed as Maura palmed her breasts again. “I should really—we should slow down.”

The honey blond pulled back, trying to hide her disappointment. She really didn’t want to make Jane feel bad, but just being this close to Jane was kicking her sex drive into high gear. Maura dropped her hands as Jane stepped back, licking her lips and taking a deep breath.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jane apologized, “I am _very_ turned on right now—” She let out a ragged breath as Maura pulled her closer by the belt loops. “But I need to go back to work. Frost said he’d cover for me, but that was like an hour ago.”

Maura couldn’t help but pout her lip oh so slightly. She got exactly the reaction she anticipated. Jane’s lips pressed against hers again. A few seconds later, however, Jane managed to pull back when her phone started to buzz. The brunette sighed heavily as she checked the message.

“He’s going to kill me.” Jane groaned. “Apparently, Cavanaugh is on his case about where the hell I am.” She stepped back reluctantly, “I should go…”

“Okay…” Maura said, still holding on to Jane’s belt loops.

“Maura…” Jane complained.

“One more kiss.”

“ _Maura._ ”

“Please?”

Jane finally tugged away. “If I kiss you again, I’m not leaving. And need to _go._ ”

“Maybe I should go back in, too.” Maura sighed.

“Don’t you dare!” Jane threatened, pointing at her accusingly. “I already got enough side-eye from Frost and Korsak after what happened at lunch.”

Maura bit her lip, giving Jane a salacious wink. She smirked at Jane’s response, thinking, _I’m going to get away with a lot, aren’t I?_

She shook that thought from her head, taking a slow breath. “Okay. I’ll work from home,” she said sincerely, trying to reassure Jane.

“I’ll see you later tonight?” Jane replied, backing away from her reluctantly.

“I’ll be waiting…” Maura winked, “ _eagerly_.”

The brunette nearly stumbled over a kitchen stool. “Fuck,” Jane said with a shaky breath, finally breaking her gaze.

To be continued


	12. Results

Jane was held over at work for an additional three hours on top of her regular shift. Apparently, Cavanaugh was more than a little upset that Jane up and left in the middle of an open homicide case. According to Jane’s texts, Frost wasn’t happy either. He had gotten a lecture for covering Jane’s ‘little escapade.’

Unfortunately, Jane’s tardiness meant that her dinner went cold long before she got back. Maura ended up bringing a dish over to the guest house and spending some time with Angela. Maura assumed she would want to talk about her and Jane, but the two of them talked about work and holiday shopping. However, when Maura was leaving to turn in for the night, Angela stopped her at the door.

“Maura, honey,” she smiled, her eyes warm, loving, “I meant what I said before. You’re good for her.”

The honey blond smiled brightly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Angela wrapped her in a warm hug. After a moment she added, “Just keep in mind that I have keys to the house.”

Maura laughed, nodding as Angela released her, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good night sweetie,” Angela winked genially.

“Good night.”

When Maura returned the house, Jo Friday came flying out the door, yipping at her happily. The little dog followed Maura into the kitchen where the honey blond found an exhausted looking detective.

“Aw…” Maura said with a sympathetic pout. “Did someone get in trouble?”

Jane was clearly trying not to smile, but it was a futile effort. Her face brightened as Maura pulled her into a hug. Maura was instantly enveloped in Jane’s intoxicating smell. She sighed, burying her nose in Jane’s neck.

“It’s all your fault.” Jane grumbled half-heartedly. “You had to go running off.”

“Shh…” Maura whispered before placing a featherlight kiss on Jane’s pulse point.

Jane shivered but tried to continue the conversation as Maura moved kisses up her neck. “I’m sorry I missed dinner. I would have been here sooner, but I had to pick up Jo.”

Maura’s kisses moved below Jane’s ear. She whispered in a husky voice, “What, are you planning on spending the night?”

The brunette’s hands slipped into Maura’s hair as the honey blond moved her hands from Jane’s waist around to her front. Jane moaned as Maura slipped her hand over her chest, squeezing her breast through her shirt. Adoring the sound, Maura decided to leave a gentle nip below Jane’s ear to elicit another.

“Maura,” Jane groaned softly. “I’m hungry.”

The honey blond stepped back just enough to look Jane in the eyes, “I am too.”

Jane’s eyes went wide, her jaw slackening. Maura bit her lip as she looked at Jane with the overwhelming desire to taste more of her. Jane swallowed, struggling to speak.

“I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time,” Maura said in a low, gravelly voice. Just the taste of Jane’s skin was arousing. The thought of tasting more was making her need grow stronger.

“I meant—” Jane tried.

Before she could finish the sentence, Maura buried her mouth in a kiss. She tugged her closer by the shoulders, humming appreciatively when Jane slipped her hands her around her waist to her ass. Maura got lost in the taste of Jane’s lips and tongue. Her center started to ache as Jane palmed her ass.

“Jane!” Maura yelped as the brunette pushed her into the table.

The brunette released her, looking dizzy. She shook her head, as if waking from a dream, “Maybe we should slow down.”

Maura looked at her curiously, “If you’d like … but I only meant to say that we should be more discreet. Your mother, as she put it, ‘has keys to the house.’”

Jane blushed bright red. “Oh god, I forgot about my mother.”

“Yes,” Maura smirked, tugging Jane closer by the belt buckle, “you were very distracted.”

“Maura,” Jane said in a small, pleading voice, “I really am hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Maura dropped the sultry voice, linking her hand with Jane’s. “What would you like? I could heat up—”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Maura said as she played with Jane’s hair.

The brunette looked down at her adoringly, hungrily. “How do you just ‘turn it off?’”

Maura frowned, “Turn what off?”

“The …” Jane struggled to explain. She played with the hem of Maura’s blouse as her eyes kept darting to her lips, “thoughts about … you know?”

“Sex?” Maura offered with a raise of an eyebrow.

Jane chewed her lip, “Yeah.”

Maura shrugged casually, “I don’t ‘turn them off’ per se. I just compartmentalize.”

“Wait,” she raised an eyebrow, “so you … at work?”

Again, Maura nodded. “I can usually hide it pretty well. Though you have proved a difficult challenge,” she grinned up at Jane.

Jane tugged lightly at her hips. “I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s been driving me mad.” She searched her eyes, admitting quietly, “You do things to me, Maura. Scary, intense, wonderful things.”

“You mean you get aroused?” Maura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The honey blond expected Jane to blush or look away. Instead, her eyes grew darker and she smiled. It seemed her confidence was building. It did things to Maura’s body—thrilling things.

“God,” Jane groaned, pressing closer to her, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all afternoon.”

Maura stared back into those impossibly dark eyes, “Is that all you been thinking about?”

Jane grasped desperately at Maura’s hips. Her eyes were on Maura’s lips as she took slow breaths through her nose. She seemed to be struggling not to kiss Maura as the honey blond looked up at her hungrily.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Maura winked. She stepped back, “But you’re right. You should eat something.”

The brunette looked horribly disappointed as Maura went to the fridge. She sat back against the counter, chewing at her lip, and playing with her hands. Her eyes did not leave Maura’s ass as she prepared Jane’s meal. She broke her hungry stare only to move her eyes briefly to Maura’s chest.

“You’ll need your strength,” Maura smirked, setting the plate down at the table, “for _later_.” She emphasized the last word with a wink, patting on the table to encourage Jane to sit.

Jane ran her hands shakily over her face and through her hair before sitting down.

“You eat up,” Maura said, patting her shoulder, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Maura,” Jane stopped her by the hand. Her eyes were dark when she said, “Don’t … I want to…”

The honey blond raised an eyebrow, “What do you want to do, Jane?”

“So many things …” Jane said under her breath.

“Okay…” Maura smiled. “I’ll wait here.” Locking eyes with Jane, she pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. As Jane ate, Maura stared at her shamelessly. She watched Jane’s cheeks redden as she devoured her with her eyes.

Maura was then hit with the deliciously wicked idea of conducting an experiment of Jane’s self-control. Adjusting her posture, Maura leaned forward. As she predicted, Jane’s eyes dipped down to the pale skin of her chest peeking out from the top of her blouse. Slowly, she reached out for Jane’s right hand, which was scratching anxiously at the tablecloth. She ran her fingers lightly over the back of her hand and up her arm.

She smiled at the goosebumps that overtook Jane’s skin. The brunette clenched her fist as a shiver shook her and a breathy whimper escaped her lips. Maura continued to ghost her finger’s over Jane’s hand as she then moved her foot slowly up Jane’s leg.

Jane instantly dropped her fork.

“I’m sorry,” Maura smirked, “am I distracting you?”

“Maura…” Jane said in a breathy whisper, closing her eyes as Maura moved her foot boldly up the inside of Jane’s leg.

“If only I were closer …” Maura said huskily. “I’d much rather have my _hands_ between your legs.”

Jane’s jaw slackened and a small breath escaped her lips. After a few attempts, she finally choked out, “M—Maura … not—here.” But, when Maura sat back, Jane looked disappointed.

“A bit indecisive?” Maura grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you always going to flirt with me like this?”

“Only when you make me as wet as I am.”

“Fuck.” Jane cursed, dropping her fork again.

“I do hope that’s involved, yes.” Maura said boldly. Even she was surprised by her forwardness, but just thinking about Jane touching her was making her center ache.

“Maura,” Jane moaned breathily. Her chest lifted and fell shakily with her uneven breaths. She licked her lips.

“Yes, Jane?” Maura smiled, as her hand went to the button on her blouse. She smiled at Jane as she slowly unbuttoned one, then the next.

Suddenly, Jane stood up. A bit startled, Maura stood as well. Jane’s hands were at Maura’s cheeks in seconds, pulling her into a ravenous kiss. She bit and sucked at Maura’s lip, tasting her tongue eagerly. Jane moved her hands into Maura’s hair and her mouth across her jaw. She bit possessively at Maura’s neck and soothed her skin with her tongue.

“Jane,” Maura moaned softly, grasping at Jane’s waist as she tried to steady herself. The way the brunette was devouring her was making her legs weak and her center throb. Maura dug her nails into Jane’s shirt as the brunette nipped at her collarbone. “We should go upstairs,” she finally managed.

“You taste so good,” Jane groaned in her ear.

Maura closed her eyes, struggling to breathe. Jane’s voice made her ache almost as much as her kisses did. She reluctantly pushed Jane off her. The brunette looked hurt, confused, until Maura responded in a low, sultry voice, “You can taste whatever you’d like upstairs.”

Jane’s eyebrows shot up, a smirk slowly spreading over her face.

Maura led Jane out of the kitchen by the hand. The brunette followed as if in a trance. Slowly, the smile on Jane’s face slipped away. She looked anxious as they approached the bedroom.

“Jane,” Maura said softly, stopping in the doorway, “are you okay?”

She nodded but eyed the bed nervously. She struggled to speak, “What if—what if I don’t know what to—do…?”

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist, pulling her close and looking up into her eyes adoringly, “What do you _want_ to do?”

Jane bit her lip before admitting, “Touch you.”

“Then you touch me. I won’t break.”

“But I’ve never—you know with a …”

“Jane,” Maura smiled reassuringly, “it will come to you. Trust me. And I’ll tell you what I like.” She locked her gaze with Jane’s coffee brown eyes as she added, “Besides, I’m so wet already.”

Maura got exactly the reaction she was looking for. Jane’s lips instantly went to hers in a passionate kiss, and her hands went to Maura’s blouse, shaking as she fumbled with the last of the buttons. Maura stumbled backwards as Jane pushed her closer to the bed. She tried to help Jane with the blouse, but the brunette was eagerly spreading kisses down her neck to her chest.

The honey blond fell back onto the bed, and Jane crawled over her. Finally undoing the last button, Jane slipped the material down Maura’s shoulders. Jane glanced at Maura’s freckled chest and licked her lips. The look of desire in Jane’s eyes made Maura even wetter. Impatiently, she bucked her hips, hoping Jane would get the point.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jane whispered, as if in awe.

Maura’s heart swelled and her centered ached even more. She tugged at the hem of Jane’s shirt, eager to see her tan skin, to feel her defined abs. “I want to see you…”

As Jane shucked her shirt over top her head, Maura’s hands went to her stomach. Jane’s abdominal muscles twitched, and she moaned, falling forward. The honey blond sighed at the feel of Jane’s skin on hers. All she could think about was exposing more.

She reached around and unhooked Jane’s bra as the brunette kissed her languidly. Jane’s mouth dropped open as Maura took her breasts into her hands and squeezed. Jane struggled to hold herself above Maura as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. She fell to Maura’s side, her mouth moving to the honey blonde’s neck and her left hand to her breast.

Jane roughly kneaded Maura’s breast through her bra, spreading nips and wet kisses along her shoulder to her chest. When Maura pressed her away to unhook her bra, Jane looked at her fearfully—as if she had broken her.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, sitting up.

“No, Jane…” Maura shook her head, sitting up as well.

“I—” Jane’s lips parted as a quiet gasp escaped her chest. Her eyes went black as she stared at Maura’s bare, pale breasts. She didn’t move. She barely breathed.

To be continued


	13. Conclusions

_Jane roughly kneaded Maura’s breast through her bra, spreading nips and wet kisses along her shoulder to her chest. When Maura pressed her away to unhook her bra, Jane looked at her fearfully—as if she had broken her._

_“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, sitting up._

_“No, Jane…” Maura shook her head, sitting up as well._

_“I—” Jane’s lips parted as a quiet gasp escaped her chest. Her eyes went black as she stared at Maura’s bare, pale breasts. She didn’t move. She barely breathed._

Maura dropped back onto the bedspread, looking at Jane watching her. A flush went over her chest as Jane continued to stare at her as if in awe. The brunette’s glance danced over the pale skin of Maura’s stomach, lingering at her breasts and then into her eyes. She blushed sheepishly.

“Touch me?” Maura said as more than an invitation than a request.

“You’re so…” Jane attempted as she leaned over her. Maura bit her lip hard as Jane’s palm moved gently over her pearled nipple. Moisture pooled between her legs as Jane rolled the nipple between her fingers. The brunette studied her face carefully, but Maura could not keep her eyes from fluttering closed. The agonizingly gentle touch was sending electric heat straight to her center.

After years of yearning, months of longing, and weeks of teasing, Maura was approaching the edge quickly. She ached for Jane’s hand between her legs, but the brunette seemed content to play languidly with her breasts. Then, quite suddenly, Jane pulled her nipple more roughly. Heat pulsed through Maura’s body and between her legs.

Jane moved over her, whispering softly, “You’re so beautiful, Maura.”

The brunette pressed her thigh between Maura’s legs. Maura bucked her hips as Jane shifted forward. She moaned into Jane’s mouth as the brunette eagerly kneaded her breast. Jane’s kiss grew sloppy as she pivoted forward again and again, eliciting soft, appreciative moans from the woman below her.

“Jane,” Maura pleaded, “I need you to touch me.”

“Where?” Jane asked, slowing her movements.

Maura frustratedly unzipped her jeans. _So close and I’m still half dressed,_ she thought frantically. She looked up at Jane, who looked nervous again. Slowly, Maura took Jane’s hand. Jane shifted over her as Maura guided her hand into her pants.

“Here,” Maura breathed. Jane’s jaw dropped as Maura pressed her hand under her panties and into her folds.

“Fuck.” Jane moaned, moving her fingers slowly, cautiously through Maura’s hot, wet center.

“Jane…” Maura groaned loudly, shaking as the pads of Jane’s fingers found her clit.

“You’re so … wet,” Jane said in wonder.

“For—” Maura shivered as Jane explored her folds, “you. I’m so wet for you.”

Maura canted her hips again as Jane’s finger swiped over her clit, but Jane shifted her hand and the building pressure slipped away. Maura screwed her eyes shut, whimpering as Jane removed her hands from her pants.

“Shh…” Jane whispered. Maura sighed with relief as Jane moved to tug off her jeans and her underwear.

“Jane,” Maura practically begged, “please touch me.” Her center was aching and if Jane didn’t touch her properly soon, she wasn’t sure she could take it.

The honey blond moaned loudly as Jane leaned down and took her nipple into her mouth. Fresh waves of heat spread through her body and straight to her clit as Jane sucked and nibbled lightly. Maura’s hands went into Jane’s curls as Jane used her tongue to play with her nipple and her fingers to tease her opening.

“Fuck,” Maura moaned. “Jane, I’m so close. Please touch my—”

Jane’s fingers circled her around her clit, softly—too softly. She could feel Jane’s breath in her ear as she slowly increased the pressure, “You’ve been teasing me for so long, Maura.”

The fact that Jane was delaying her pleasure on purpose made it all that more deliciously unbearable. Maura grasped at Jane’s shoulder and neck as the brunette spread kisses along her jaw.

“Jane,” Maura moaned again. She’d never needed an orgasm as much as she did in that moment. It was turning her into a pleading, begging mess, but she couldn’t help how desperately close Jane was keeping her to the edge with each leisurely stroke. “I’m so close…” she whimpered.

“Maura?” Jane whispered.

The honey blond opened her eyes to see dark, coffee brown eyes looking back with unadulterated adoration and amazement.

“I love you.” Jane said as they locked eyes.

Waves of pleasure erupted from Maura’s center as Jane moved her fingers firmly over her clit and continued her praises in her ear as she stroked over and over, “I love you, Maura. So much.”

“Jane!” Maura moaned loudly as her back arched and sweet ecstasy overtook her.

“I love you, Maur’,” Jane repeated hotly in her ear. “So much it hurts.”

Maura could feel tears on her neck as Jane drug out her pleasure. The brunette moved her kisses to Maura’s lips as she pressed two fingers into her opening. Another orgasm started to build as the first had just barely receded. She could only grasp desperately at Jane’s shoulders as she moved her thumb over her sensitive clit and curled her fingers into over and over.

“Jane,” Maura moaned again and again, coming hard. “Oh, Jane, J—Jane!”

The honey blond was panting by the time Jane eased her movements. Carefully, almost reluctantly, Jane pulled her fingers from within her. Slowly, Maura came out of the haze of two mind-blowing orgasms. She pressed appreciative kisses to Jane’s lips as the brunette looked down at her. Maura wiped the tears from Jane’s cheeks, smiling up at her adoringly.

“I love you too, Jane,” Maura whispered earnestly. “I’m so in love with you. It’s completely irrational.”

“Yeah?” Jane responded in a breathless whisper.

Maura nodded, “So much it makes my chest ache and my heart swell simultaneously.”

Jane smiled, “Not very scientific.”

“I couldn’t possibly explain what I feel for you with science.”

“Is that so?”

Again, Maura nodded, “But I’d like to show you…”

“Show me what?” Jane frowned.

“How much I love you,” Maura said, tugging at the zipper of Jane’s slacks. “Would that be okay?”

“God,” Jane shivered. “I’m going to die if you don’t touch me.”

Maura pushed Jane over as she responded, “I seriously doubt that.”

“Maur’,” Jane complained as the honey blond moved away. Her head fell back on the bed as Maura pulled down her pants and underwear. Maura marveled at the moisture in the small patch of hair between Jane’s legs. Her scent drifted into her nostrils as she moved slowly over her.

“You’re so gorgeous, Jane,” Maura whispered tenderly as she locked eyes with her. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Your soft lips.” She pressed a kiss to Jane’s jaw, “Your defined jawline.” She praised Jane with kisses at each feature she described, “Your muscular neck … your strong shoulders…” She took Jane’s hand, kissing her fingers and her palm, “Your long, slender fingers … your strong hands…”

Maura moved to press another kiss on Jane’s lips. Jane was blushing profusely, appearing half aroused and half exposed. Maura tucked the hair behind Jane’s ear, looking resolutely into her eyes, “Your dark, coffee colored eyes.” She pressed another kiss to Jane’s lips before moving down her body.

“I love every part of you.” Maura whispered as she pressed a wet kiss between Jane’s breasts. Jane threw her head back as Maura took her nipple into her mouth and rolled it around her tongue. Jane whimpered as Maura bit it softly, soothing it with her tongue.

“The way that you taste…” Maura said, moving her mouth to Jane’s other nipple and giving it just as much attention.

“The way that you feel …” Maura continued, moving kisses down Jane’s stomach as her abs twitched and her hips bucked.

“The way you smell …” Maura said, licking her lips as she approached the apex of Jane’s thighs.

When Maura paused, Jane picked her head up and looked down at her pleadingly.

“I want to make you come in my mouth.” Maura explained, though she wasn’t sure it was necessary given the look of anticipation on Jane’s face.

Jane nodded frantically, moaning loudly the moment Maura swiped her tongue through her folds. Maura hummed at the exhilarating taste of Jane’s arousal. Jane’s fingers went into her hair, pressing her mouth closer. The honey blond had to put a steadying hand on Jane’s stomach to control the wild bucking of her hips.

Maura could tell she was quickly reaching her climax, so she picked up the pace of her tongue. Jane moaned as Maura eased one finger into her opening, and then another. She matched the strokes of her fingers with gentle sucks on Jane’s clit. Jane’s began to moan loudly as Maura matched her movements with those of Jane’s hips. The brunette’s back arched as she came into Maura’s mouth. The honey blond continued the movements of her fingers, dragging out her pleasure as she moved up her lover’s body. 

Jane moaned as Maura kissed her, Jane’s arousal still on her lips. The brunette’s mouth hung open as Maura continued pressing into her. She moved her thumb over Jane’s sensitive clit, bringing her to the edge of a second orgasm quickly.

“Maura,” Jane whimpered. “I can’t …”

“Jane, look at me.” Maura practically begged.

Jane’s eyelids drooped with each stroke, but she looked up at Maura breathlessly.

“I love you...” Maura whispered earnestly.

“Maura!” Jane moaned, “Fuck, Maura!”

Maura watched in wonder as her best friend came with her name on her lips. She continued the movements of her fingers, dragging out every bit of pleasure Jane had in her. Maura spread kisses over Jane’s neck and jaw, letting her pant her name breathlessly as Maura slowly removed her fingers.

As Jane started to shake, Maura pressed her body against hers and pulled her into a hug. She pulled the blanket over them, whispering softly, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Jane tugged her closer by the hip, burying her face in Maura’s neck. The honey blond intertwined her legs with Jane’s, pulling her flush against her. Maura combed her fingers through Jane’s hair, trying to soothe her.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said in a shaky, muffled voice.

“Don’t be,” Maura replied, “such an intense orgasm can leave you feeling very vulnerable. It’s a compliment really.”

Jane groaned with annoyance, squeezing her rebukingly. She laid back to look at Maura and rolled her eyes, “Stop bragging.”

Maura smirked, “I’m not bragging.”

“You are too,” Jane replied facetiously.

“Would it make you feel any better if I said that no one has ever given me an orgasm as intense as you did—no less two?”

Jane bit her lip, raising her eyebrow triumphantly.

Maura laughed.

The brunette grinned in return.

“You know,” Maura said, tucking a dark, wild curl behind Jane’s ear, “I think I can finally conclude my experiment.”

Jane frowned at her curiously.

“Yes,” Maura nodded, “you are most definitely attracted to me.”

Jane chuckled, “You think?”

“I _know_.” Maura smiled, kissing her softly.

Jane searched Maura’s eyes as she tucked the hair behind her ear. “Is that what that notebook was all about? All of your flirting—it was an experiment?”

Maura sighed, pressing her forehead against Jane’s. She couldn’t look in the brunette’s eyes as she admitted, “I didn’t know how else to figure it out without risking losing you. I’m sorry—”

“I told you,” Jane insisted, lifting Maura’s chin so she was forced to look her in the eyes, “don’t be sorry.”

Jane kissed Maura softly, lovingly. She played with Maura’s hair as she did so, breathing softly through her nose. She pulled her close.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss. “Those things you wrote about me…” Jane whispered, “is that how you really see me?”

Maura nodded wordlessly.

Jane grinned, “There were like three pages just about my face.”

“Two and a half,” Maura corrected, biting her lip nervously. She glanced uneasily into Jane’s eyes, “How much of my notes did you read?”

“Not a lot,” Jane admitted, “most of it was pretty technical.”

Maura smiled, looking into Jane’s eyes with confidence at last, “All of that science and I still couldn’t figure you out. You are so deceptively complex.”

“Pretty annoying, huh?” Jane smirked.

“Quite the opposite,” Maura smiled, full of contentment, “it’s exactly what I love most about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more planned for this story, but you were spoiled with this much so consistently because I already had most of it written. I’m still working on the upcoming chapter.


	14. New Observations

Maura awoke the next morning in a sleepy haze. It took her a few moments to put her thoughts together—an unusual occurrence for her in the morning. There was a weight on her shoulder and an arm over her stomach. A distinct smell reached her nostrils and recollections of the night before flooded her brain. If Jane’s wild mane of hair hadn’t been the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, she may have convinced herself that it had all been a dream.

The brunette grumbled as Maura tucked unruly, raven curls behind her ear. _She’s so beautiful,_ Maura thought as Jane scrunched her eyes and tucked her face into Maura’s neck. It felt like a shame to wake her, but they both had to work that morning. Being the Chief M.E. might allow Maura some flexibility with her schedule, but Jane was already on Cavanaugh’s bad side for her disappearance yesterday. The detective would not get back in his good graces by showing up late to work the very next day.

“Jane?” Maura said softly, her voice a bit huskier than she had intended.

“Five more minutes…” Jane mumbled, tugging Maura closer and burying her nose in the crook of her neck.

“Jane…” Maura repeated, pulling the hair from hiding the brunette’s face. “We have to be to work in less than two hours.”

Jane groaned again, tugging Maura’s hip a bit more forcefully. The honey blond assumed that Jane was complaining about having to get up, but when Jane bit her neck softly, Maura wondered if she was upset about something else. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jane pulled her onto her side, palming her ass.

The brunette spread wet kisses up Maura’s neck as she groaned, “I like it right here.”

“Jane,” Maura tried as Jane ghosted her hand up her side. “You don’t want to be late. Cavanaugh—”

Her breath hitched as Jane moved her hand over her breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers. Maura tried to continue, but Jane pressed her lips to her mouth and easily slipped her tongue in. The honey blond hummed into the kiss, pulling at Jane’s hip. Jane pressed her thigh between Maura’s legs as she shifted over her. She moved kisses over Maura’s jaw to her ear.

“I had a dream we made love last night,” Jane husked in her ear. She bit her earlobe softly, making Maura bite her lip. The brunette shifted her body forward, pressing firmly between Maura’s legs.

“Jane,” Maura moaned, pressure building at her center. She had no idea Jane could be anything more than a mess in the morning. This Jane was confident, sexy, hungry.

“I watched you come—you were so beautiful, Maura.” Jane mused, pressing kisses down her neck to her chest.

“We should—”

Maura’s mouth dropped open as Jane took to her nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it greedily, sending electric heat through Maura’s nerves. Moisture pooled between her legs where Jane’s thigh still pressed repeatedly between her legs. Maura groaned, bucking her hips, and spreading her fingers through Jane’s hair.

“You smell so good…” Jane said in a low whisper, her hand wandering down Maura’s stomach as she moved kisses towards Maura’s other breast. “I just have to taste you…”

“Jane!” Maura groaned loudly as Jane spread her fingers into her arousal.

The brunette sucked on Maura’s breast as she panted. The honey blond bucked into Jane’s hand, but her fingers were gone. Indignant, Maura’s eyes popped open.

The sight of Jane’s fingers in her mouth, covered in her arousal, made Maura even wetter. And the dark look in Jane’s eyes made the coil low in Maura’s belly wind even tighter. She had never been so ready to call off work and stay in bed all day as she was in that very moment.

“You taste so good…” Jane practically groaned as she moved kisses down Maura’s stomach.

“Jane,” Maura tried, her stomach twitching with each featherlight touch of Jane’s lips, “you don’t have to.”

But the nervous Jane of last night was gone. Instead of hesitating, Jane moved confidently down her body. She moved slowly, but purposefully, nipping and licking as she pleased. And when she finally reached the apex of Maura’s thighs, she spread Maura’s legs and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Maura’s head hit the pillow the moment Jane’s tongue swiped through her folds. Jane spent several minutes simply exploring Maura with her mouth. Her nose pressed against her clit as she teased her opening with her tongue. The honey blond bucked her hips up into Jane’s face, but she didn’t seem to understand Maura’s whimpers.

“Shh, baby,” Jane whispered. “It’s okay.”

The sound of the pet name made Maura’s clit throb, especially in Jane’s low, husky voice, but she needed Jane’s mouth on her properly, her fingers inside her. She was aching—and so quickly.

“Jane…” Maura complained, not ready to beg—at least not yet.

“Not so eager to go to work now, huh?” Jane smirked. Again, she ran her tongue through Maura’s arousal. The honey blond bucked her hips, this time the flat of Jane’s tongue pressing against her clit. She moaned. Jane seemed happy with herself when she said, “I’ll take that as a no.”

The brunette tugged Maura’s thighs to her shoulders, holding her steady as she pressed her mouth to her clit again. Maura groaned as Jane circled her tongue around her clit, then sucking at it greedily, but her pace and pressure were inconsistent. Jane was trying to find the right movements, but at an agonizing pace.

“Jane,” Maura protested, “pl—right there!” Maura’s hips canted into Jane’s mouth, chasing that delicious pressure. Jane held her steady, quickly finding the stroke again. Maura dug her fingers into Jane’s scalp, her mouth open in a half breath. She was millimeters from the edge.

When Jane suddenly pulled away, Maura was certain she was going to cry. She had been so agonizingly close. She opened her eyes to see Jane moving over her. Her skilled fingers went quickly to her clit, quickly bringing her close again.

The brunette pressed a messy kiss to Maura’s lips, causing her to moan. Jane was panting as she said, “I just have to see you come again.”

“Jane,” Maura moaned, her eyes fluttering as she tried to hold onto dark brown eyes. Maura held fast to her shoulders as Jane pressed her fingers into her. The pad of her thumb swiped perfectly over her clit, the others searching for that sweet spot within her.

“Come for me, baby.” Jane husked.

Maura came undone in her arms. Her back arched, her walls squeezed around Jane’s fingers, ecstasy washed over her whole body, her mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

Jane praised Maura with kisses below her ear as she extended Maura’s pleasure with repeated strokes. The honey blond could only grasp desperately at Jane’s shoulders and pant in reply.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me,” Jane whispered in her ear.

“Jane,” Maura sighed, her head dizzy and her whole body delightfully exhausted, “Jane, I love you.”

Maura finally opened her eyes. Dark, brown eyes looked down at her in awe. The honey blond could not help but blush. She never imagined anyone, no less Jane, would ever look at her like that. Like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“Say it again,” Jane said quietly, searching her eyes.

“I love you Jane,” Maura repeated, tucking the hair behind Jane’s ear as she looked up at her adoringly.

A bright grin spread over Jane’s face, “I love you too, baby.”

Maura bit her lip.

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“It turns you on when I call you ‘baby.’”

Maura blushed, but a smile overtook her face. “It’s more the _way_ you say it.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, giving her a smug smile, “Is that so, baby?”

“Jane!” Maura complained. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“I think we’ve gone far beyond teasing,” Jane winked.

“Since when were you so cocky?” Maura laughed, playing with Jane’s hair.

“Since I made Maura Isles moan my name as I ate her out.” Jane smirked, playing with Maura’s hair in return.

The honey blond bit her lip, looking at Jane’s. Oh, how she wished to return the favor, but they had already spent another twenty minutes in bed. _God how I wish I could stay here with you forever,_ Maura thought as she looked up into those beautiful brown eyes.

After a long, contented silence, Maura finally sighed, “I would really like to return the gesture, but Cavanaugh is not going to be happy if you’re late after the stunt you pulled yesterday.”

“Screw Cavanaugh,” Jane smirked, pressing a kiss to Maura’s lips, “I told him it was a family emergency. It should have been left at that.”

“Well, I’m not technically—”

“You are, Maura.” Jane insisted, “You’re my everything.”

Maura beamed up at her, “You are everything to me, too.”

The brunette shifted to her side, tugging her close. Maura buried her face into Jane’s neck, breathing her in. Jane ran her fingers through her hair, and for a moment Maura forgot everything else. Then, her alarm went off.

Reluctantly, Maura pulled away.

Jane groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

“If you’re going to make it back to your place in time,” Maura said as she sat up, stretching, “you’re going to have to skip the shower.”

When Jane didn’t respond, Maura looked over her shoulder. Jane was devouring her with her eyes. It was clear that her mind was still very much in the bedroom.

“I think we’d save enough time if we took a shower together,” Jane said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

“ _Jane,_ stop,” Maura complained, collecting her silk robe from the chair. “We both know that won’t save us any time. Besides, don’t you want a fresh set of clothes?”

Jane laid back, her hands behind her head, looking up at her with a wide, cocky smile. Maura couldn’t stop her eyes from combing over Jane’s tan skin, the swell of her breasts, her pearled nipples. She bit her lip at the dark look in Jane’s eyes.

“We both know I have spare clothes in the guest room,” Jane said, biting her lip as she watched Maura head to the master bathroom.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you are _not_ taking a shower with me.” Maura insisted, turning on the water.

“Is that so?” Jane smirked, sitting up.

“Jane.” Maura threatened, moving to close the door. “Don’t you dare.” But Maura’s threats were empty. As soon as Jane strutted across the room with all her delicious olive skin exposed, Maura couldn’t help but picture her covered in water, the steam surrounding them.

“Or what?” Jane smirked, leaning against the door.

_Oh, she’s going to be the one getting away with things, for sure,_ Maura cursed internally.

Maura sighed as Jane took her lips possessively with her own, closing the door behind them. The honey blond let her silk robe fall to the floor. Jane graciously held her hand as she stepped into the hot water. Instantly, the muscles of Maura’s back were soothed by the hot shower. Jane followed her quickly, not even bothering to pretend she was there to do anything more than touch Maura.

Jane’s hands went to Maura’s hips, pulling her closer. The water cascaded down Jane’s shoulders and dripped over her breasts. Maura moaned softly into Jane’s forceful kiss. She ran her hands over Jane’s chest, making her shiver. The honey blond grunted as Jane pushed her into the wall, pressing her tongue into her mouth.

“Jane,” Maura moaned softly, her hands at Jane’s sides, moving downwards, “we should really…” but then Maura’s hand was at Jane’s hip. And she longed so much to hear the way Jane’s voice would get low, soft, almost pleading when she made her come.

“Maur,’” Jane shivered, as Maura’s fingers dipped between her legs.

_She’s so wet,_ Maura thought as she spread her fingers through her arousal.

“Baby,” Jane groaned, as Maura rubbed over her clit repeatedly.

Maura returned her lips to Jane’s insistently. Jane fell back onto the adjacent wall as Maura pressed a firm stroke over her throbbing clit. The brunette’s hands gripped at Maura’s hips tightly to hold herself up as Maura brought her close to the edge of climax.

The honey blond teased her opening with two fingers. “This is exactly why I didn’t want you to follow me in here.”

Jane had the audacity to smirk at her, “Are you sure you didn’t want me to?”

Maura captured that smartass smile with her lips and pressed her fingers deep within Jane. The brunette breathed heavily as Maura pumped her fingers and pressed her thumb over her clit. Maura moved her kisses down Jane’s neck as the hot water poured over them.

She growled in Jane’s ear as she approached the edge, “I _want_ you. So much.”

“Maur—ah,” Jane moaned loudly as she came.

It was a wonder that they ever made it to work at all. After passionate love-making in the shower, a messy make-out session in the kitchen—with a brief make-up touch up by Maura after—and the handsy activity in the car, Maura was relieved that they made it to the parking garage only 20 minutes late.

“ _Jane_ ,” Maura complained as Jane’s hand wandered up her leg again the moment that she put the car in park, “that’s enough. We’re at work.”

The brunette looked a bit disappointed, but she placed her hand back on the steering wheel. She sighed, “So, I can’t touch you at all?”

“I didn’t say that,” Maura replied. She sighed as well. “We just need to be professional.”

“So …” Jane smirked, putting her arm behind Maura’s head rest and looking at her suggestively, “Where _can_ I touch you?”

“Jane.” Maura warned.

“Okay,” Jane nodded, her face turning serious, “I’m sorry. Just for future reference, though, what behavior is acceptable?”

“Well,” Maura considered, glancing at Jane’s lips, “a brief kiss is acceptable, under the right circumstances.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “Is that it?”

Maura chewed her lip, considering Jane’s question. She knew there would be what she would say and what she would inevitably allow. The doctor decided to be honest.

“Kissing is fine—like I said, under the right circumstances,” she said. “But no tongue!”

Jane gave her an exaggerated pout.

Maura tilted her head with a pointed look.

The brunette sighed, nodding.

“Holding hands is fine. Hugs, of course.” Maura listed, “No touching below the belt—”

“Not even your tight little ass?” Jane smirked.

“ _Especially_ my ass.” Maura stared at her threateningly.

Jane didn’t even skip a beat. “What about _above_ the belt?” she asked with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows, looking directly at Maura’s chest.

“No!” Maura said with concern.

Jane shook her head, laughing, “I’m just kidding.” The brunette took her hand in hers reassuringly, “Maura, I wouldn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

Maura let out a breath, “Okay. You had me worried for a moment.”

“Is there anything else?” Jane said, playing with Maura’s fingers.

“Yes.” Maura said hesitantly.

“Well, what is it?”

“You can’t call me ‘baby’—at least not the way you did in the bedroom this morning.”

Jane had an insufferably smartass grin on her face.

Maura stared at her insistently. “Jane, we are both professionals. And we work together. I need to be able to compartmentalize.”

Jane groaned, throwing her head back on the headrest.

“ _Jane_.”

“Fine.”

But Jane barely lasted five minutes. As they were saying their goodbyes outside the elevator on the ground floor, Jane quickly pulled Maura close. After a firm kiss to Maura’s lips in front of dozens of their coworkers, Jane winked and said rather loudly, “See you later, babe.”

Startled, Maura didn’t respond as Jane strutted away. She blinked, a blush overtaking her cheeks. She could feel people’s curious gazes on her, but her mind was on that smartass grin on Jane’s face as she walked away. Jane knew exactly what she was doing—and it infuriated and aroused Maura at all once.

_This is a new side to Jane,_ Maura pondered as she stepped onto the elevator, _I think it warrants investigation._

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, with the new school year starting, I will need to take a brief hiatus from writing. I’ll have the next chapter up as soon as I can after I get a handle on the craziness that is the 2020-2021 school year


	15. New Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that while I am still working slowly on this story, I am not “back” from my hiatus. School is definitely kicking my ass, but I needed this little escape. I appreciate all the well wishes for the school year and find it adorable that so many commenters think I’m a student. Y’all make me laugh.

Surprisingly, once she got started, Maura managed to focus on work for a few hours before the brunette invaded her mind again. She had just signed a stack of paperwork from the previous day and had gone to her office when Detective Frost stepped off the elevator. It was his toothy grin that reminded Maura that she had not heard from Jane all morning. She peered behind Barry, looking for his partner.

“Good morning, Doctor Isles.” Frost nodded, “I was wondering if you had time to discuss the Warner case. Have you gotten the DNA results yet?”

Maura frowned, “Where’s Jane?”

Barry froze. “She…” he choked. “She didn’t tell you?”

Maura stared at him menacingly, “Tell me what?”

The detective put his hands up as if in surrender, “It’s not my fault. She’s the one that cussed out Cavanaugh!”

Maura’s eyes widened, “She did _what_?”

Frost stepped back, eyeing the doctor, “Yesterday… when Cavanaugh confronted her about going missing... He put her on desk duty until the end of next week.”

“ _What?_ ” Maura said incredulously.

“She’s lucky she didn’t get suspended.” Frost shook his head. “It’s a good thing he likes her.”

The honey blond sighed and took a deep breath. She would have to deal with Jane’s misbehavior later. Trying a smile, she said, “So, you needed the DNA results? I have those here on my desk.”

It was clear Jane knew just how much trouble she was in the moment that Maura walked into the bullpen. Jane had been slouched in the chair at her desk, distractedly playing with her phone while she was very obviously ignoring a stack of paperwork. The instant she saw Maura, her face went pale and she sat up straight.

“Maura,” Jane said anxiously. “What are you doing up here?”

The honey blond stared at her accusingly. While it was satisfying to see Jane squirm—she should really have told her about what had happened—Maura didn’t want to have a confrontation right in the middle of the bullpen. So, as coolly and calmly as possible she said, “Are you free for lunch?”

The brunette blinked at her in surprise. “Uh…”

Maura raised an eyebrow, “Or have your breaks been restricted as well?”

Jane shook her head, standing up awkwardly, “No… uh… I can take a lunch break.”

“Good,” Maura smiled, “let’s go then.” She then turned on her heel, expecting Jane to follow her.

“Maura?” Jane said, remaining still, “Aren’t you mad at me?”

The doctor stopped and turned back around, “That depends.”

“Depends on what?” Jane asked fearfully, inching closer to her.

Maura looked her over before responding. She raised a brow as she replied, “On what it was that you did.”

Jane quickly opened her mouth to explain, but Maura stopped her, “Not here, Jane.”

The two ended up at the Dirty Robber. It had only just opened, so they sat in a relatively empty restaurant. Jane didn’t have a lot of time off for lunch, so Maura had called ahead. Their food was delivered to their table shortly after they had settled into their usual booth.

Jane watched Maura anxiously, ignoring her food. Maura raised an eyebrow expectantly. The brunette had been strangely quiet on their walk down the street. She wondered if Jane feared just how upset Maura was. It certainly seemed like it with how much she was squirming in her seat.

“Maura…” Jane tried, her voice small, apologetic.

“Yes?” Maura responded, taking a bite of her food.

“I can’t tell,” Jane whispered, poking her food with her fork, “are you mad at me or not?”

The honey blond was quiet for a moment. She set down her flatware and wiped her hands on a napkin. “Like I said, I don’t know yet…” Maura admitted, “Just what was it that you did?”

“I told you,” Jane shrugged, avoiding her eyes, “I got in trouble for leaving in the middle of an investigation.”

Maura raised an eyebrow, “And for that Cavanaugh put one of his best detectives on desk duty for more than a week?”

Jane glanced at her sheepishly, “Okay … I might have … gotten a bit pissy with him.”

“Really?” Maura replied doubtfully. “Is that all?”

The brunette groaned, “Okay, I told him to fuck off.”

“You _what?!_ ”

“He said that getting into a fight with my girlfriend didn’t count as a ‘family emergency!’ He was way out of line, Maura!”

“That may be so, but he’s your boss, Jane.” Maura said resolutely. She took another bite of her food, wondering whether she should bring up the fact that Cavanaugh thought they were dating already.

Cautiously, Jane reached her hand out for Maura’s. She sighed as Maura linked their fingers together, “I know. He was just being such an ass—I mean he was being difficult! And I was so frustrated already.”

Maura couldn’t help the smirk that spread on her face, “Frustrated?”

Jane bit her lip, glancing at Maura’s, “I _really_ didn’t want to leave you there in the kitchen.”

“Is that so?” Maura smiled.

The brunette took Maura’s hand to her face, kissing her palm lightly, “You’ve been driving me crazy for weeks, remember?”

The doctor reluctantly pulled her hand away. She sighed, still a bit snubbed, “So why did I have to find out about it from Barry?”

Jane glanced at her food. She poked at her fries with her fork. “I didn’t know how to tell you. We were in this happy little bubble … I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Jane,” Maura said tenderly, her hand on Jane’s, “You make me happy. Nothing’s going to change that.” Maura tugged Jane’s hand resolutely, “As long as you’re honest with me.”

Jane smiled, squeezing Maura’s hand, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Maura had missed the familiarity they had together. It had seemed that every moment in the past couple weeks had been so tense. Now, it felt relaxed, like it always used to be.

Still, there was something new to this moment together—something more. Jane watched her idly, unabashedly. Her eyes wandered over the features of Maura’s face as she smiled. She didn’t blush or appear ashamed. She simply smiled, letting out the occasional contented sigh. It was almost as if Jane was finally—truly—looking at her. Maura couldn’t help the giddy feeling it gave her.

As the two of them walked back to the station hand in hand, Maura felt overwhelmed with joy. That was, until Jane pulled her close when they reached the elevator.

“What are you doing?” Maura whispered, blushing slightly.

Jane held her by the hips, a possessive look in her eyes. Maura bit her lip despite herself. With her eyes dark, but speaking in barely a whisper, Jane said, “I’m saying goodbye to my girlfriend, of course.”

Maura’s heart raced in her chest at the way Jane subtly emphasized “my.” Jane leaned in for a kiss, capturing her bottom lip. The kiss was borderline inappropriate as Jane teased Maura’s lips with her tongue, but as soon as the honey blond let out a soft sigh through her nose, Jane stepped back.

The brunette had a cocky smirk on her lips.

The doctor took a shaky breath, stepping back, “Goodbye, Jane.”

“See you later, babe,” Jane said with a wink.

On the ride down the elevator, Maura cursed herself for the assumptions she had already made about the dynamics of their changing relationship. _How could I have been so wrong?_ She thought. She struggled to get her heartrate to slow to a normal speed as she thought of the lingering kiss on her lips. _She’s not shy at all,_ Maura breathed.

Maura struggled to focus on work as the morning’s events replayed in her mind. Initially, Maura had assumed that Jane’s bravado was due to their recent sexual activities. She believed that after they had gone to work and were surrounded by their colleagues, Jane would grow shy again, cautious. Instead, Jane seemed motivated to demonstrate possessiveness of Maura. If Maura didn’t know any better, she might think that Jane was trying to ensure everyone knew Maura was _hers._ Just the thought made Maura shiver.

_Still,_ Maura thought as she returned to the files at her desk, _my demeanor seems to have marked effects on her as well._ She recalled the way Jane had grown anxious when Maura approached her in the bullpen. The way Jane struggled to read Maura’s emotions when she had been conflicted about them herself. The way the change in her tone made Jane turn from anxious to content to excited.

_This calls for further exploration,_ Maura noted internally. _I might need that notebook again after all._

The afternoon passed uneventfully. Maura managed to get a significant amount of paperwork done with no new cases—it seemed like weeks since they had gone more than a day without a new investigation. And while Maura enjoyed the familiarity and precision of her work in the autopsy room, the almost mechanical repetition of paperwork allowed her to turn off the distracting thoughts that had been making the minutes pass laggardly. In fact, once Maura got into her routine—and had a certain detective out of her way—she found she got a significant amount of work done.

Maura was working on the last of her backlogged reports when Susie knocked on her door.

“Doctor Isles?” the Senior Criminalist said politely. “I just wanted to let you know I’m heading home for the night.”

“Oh,” Maura blinked, looking up from her computer, “is it that late already?”

The young woman smiled sympathetically, “Another rough day?”

Maura frowned, “No, what makes you think that?”

“Oh…” Susie said awkwardly, “I just thought … well Detective Rizzoli hasn’t been down here all day, so I thought…”

“Thought what?” Maura said curiously.

“I’m sorry,” Susie shook her head, embarrassed, “it’s none of my business!”

“What’s none of your business?”

“Well—I just thought maybe you … you had a fight and that’s why you’ve been upset lately.”

Maura sighed. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d let the whole experiment with Jane curb her professionalism. Still, she wasn’t sure why Susie would think the two of them were fighting. They had only just—

“Wait,” Maura chuckled, sitting back, “you mean like a lovers quarrel?”

Susie frowned, “You mean you and her … you aren’t …?”

“Hey babe.” Jane interrupted, nodding at Maura from the doorway.

Maura blushed as Susie looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows.

“Jane,” Maura breathed, trying to keep her composure, but the way Jane was smirking at her knowingly was making her flustered.

“Hey Chang,” Jane nodded, slipping past her. She grinned at Maura, “You ready to go home?”

Maura was still blushing. It wasn’t like she was uncomfortable with their coworkers knowing about their relationship, but she hadn’t expected Jane to be so brazen, especially so quickly. Jane seemed bound and determined that everyone was aware of the change in the status of their relationship.

“Of course,” Maura replied. She smiled politely at Susie, “You are free to go. Thank you for letting me know. Have a goodnight.”

Susie raised an eyebrow at Jane, who winked at her with a devilish smile. “Goodnight Chang.”

Jane’s hands went to Maura’s hips the moment Susie stepped out of Maura’s office. Maura’s breath caught in her throat at the brunette’s needy grip. Jane pulled her close, her face inches from Maura’s.

“Hey baby,” Jane said in a low voice, her eyes on Maura’s lips.

The honey blond bit her lip. There was a hungry look in Jane’s eyes that made it hard to concentrate. Maura shook the feeling away. “What was that about?”

“What?” Jane frowned, her ease gripping on Maura’s hips. She looked uneasy.

“Your entire demeanor is different today.” Maura stated, frowning back.

Jane stepped back, chewing her lip worriedly. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—”

“Jane, no.” Maura said, reaching for her hands sympathetically. She intertwined their fingers, pulling the brunette back. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

The detective searched Maura’s eyes, still worrying at her lip. “I didn’t?”

Maura chuckled, searching Jane’s eyes too, “You’ve just surprised me with your boldness is all.” She put a hand on Jane’s cheek, smiling up at her, “This side of you takes some getting used to.”

Jane smirked, raising an eyebrow as she slipped her hands around Maura’s waist. She bit her lip, “You like it?”

The honey blond considered Jane for a moment. She couldn’t lie and say that Jane’s behavior didn’t excite her, but it was borderline unprofessional. Maura sighed, “You’ve been treading the line very precariously.”

Jane looked bewildered. Then, “Oh, you mean ‘toeing the line.’”

“Yes,” Maura nodded, “you barely lasted five minutes this morning before you called me—”

Jane interjected, giving her a pointed look, “I called you ‘babe,’ not baby.”

“You know that’s not what I mean …” Maura tried, but Jane tugged her closer by the belt loops.

The brunette glanced at her lips, “But how can I not show off how Maura Isles is _my_ girl?”

Maura swallowed, struggling to breathe. Again, Jane seemed to change the inflection of the word ‘my.’ It wasn’t rational how much this emphasis made Maura’s spine tingle.

The doctor steeled herself against Jane’s enticing bedroom eyes. “And you kissed me quite forcefully—twice.”

“Only to say goodbye,” Jane replied, biting her lip again.

“You seem very intent on showing everyone we’ve started a romantic relationship,” Maura observed.

Jane frowned, looking at bit worried, “Is that not okay?”

Maura softened her voice, her hands at Jane’s shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly, “Of course that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to hide anything.”

“So why would you … ?”

“I just didn’t expect it is all.”

“Why, what did you expect me to do?” Jane chuckled.

Maura found her hands moving up Jane’s neck. She had the sudden overwhelming need to kiss her. Just being this close to her was making her body react in ways that interfered with her thinking.

“I don’t know…” Maura said, playing with Jane’s dark curls. “You just seemed so unsure before. You didn’t want to talk about what was going on with us while we were at work.”

Jane subtly licked her lips. She seemed to gravitate even closer to Maura as she said in a low voice, “I was just worried I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Maura raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Really?”

“Kind of like how I’m struggling to control myself right now,” Jane said tugging at Maura’s hips.

The honey blond licked her lips before she could stop herself. Her eyes went to Jane’s as she played with the hair at the back of Jane’s neck. She started to imagine all the things this new possessive side of Jane might be imagining. She grew aroused just thinking about it.

She couldn’t stop herself from pulling Jane down into a hungry kiss. Jane’s hands went around Maura’s back, pulling her flush against her. The taste of Jane’s tongue slipped over Maura’s lip as the kiss quickly grew passionate. The honey blond spread her fingers into Jane’s hair, tugging her close and eagerly letting Jane’s tongue into her mouth.

Maura felt her whole body come alive. Jane’s hands on her were like fire and electricity simultaneously. She stumbled back into her desk as Jane stepped forward forcefully. The kiss broke as Jane’s hands dipped down her back and below her belt. Maura shivered, the breath catching in her chest.

“Jane,” Maura barely managed, “we’re at work. We need to slow down.”

“I _want_ you, baby,” Jane said in a low, husky voice that made Maura quiver.

“Jane,” Maura said in ragged breaths, pushing her back by the shoulders, “not at work.”

The brunette eased her grip, stepping back. With her eyes closed, she took deep breaths in through her nose as she nodded. When she finally looked at Maura, she smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry. No one’s ever done this to me.”

“Done what?” Maura frowned.

“Turned me on so quickly,” she admitted. “So intensely.”

Maura smirked, “Well, you can do whatever you’d like to me when we get home.”

Jane bit her lip, her eyebrows shooting up. She smirked back, “Anything?”

The honey blond bit her lip, wondering just what had popped into Jane’s head when she said ‘anything,’ but she decided to leave that question for later. They needed to make it home before she could safely ask for clarification. Instead, Maura grabbed her purse and coat.

“Take me home?” she nodded and winked.

To be continued


	16. New Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should really be doing anything else, but this story is a welcome distraction.  
> PS. Don’t let anyone tell you fanfiction is not “real writing” – Your friendly neighborhood HS English teacher.  
> (PPS. Please ignore any grammar errors as I don’t have a beta reader and I’m not perfect.)

Jane drove them home to Maura’s house. The brunette drove with her left hand on the steering wheel and the other on Maura’s knee. At least it started at her knee. It slowly wandered up Maura’s leg. Jane gave her a devilish look every now and then, daring her to tell her to stop, but the honey blond only ever managed a hitch in her breath and a more forceful bite to her lip.

By the time they reached Maura’s driveway, Jane’s hand was at the apex of Maura’s thighs. Maura shivered as she thought, _Thank goodness I didn’t wear a skirt today. She might be fingering me by now if I had._ Maura’s throat went dry at the thought of Jane’s fingers.

Suddenly, Jane pulled her hand away. Maura turned as Jane reached towards her face. She looked concerned as she tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear, “You okay?”

Maura smiled. Even with all her boldness, gentle Jane was still there. The honey blond put her hand on Jane’s, “Yes, love.”

Jane beamed.

Maura noted Jane’s reaction and smiled back, “We should eat. Would you like me to order something for delivery?”

“I’m not sure I can wait that long.” Jane bit her lip.

“The Thai place generally delivers in twenty minutes—”

Jane smirked and raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Maura found herself in the kitchen struggling to order food as Jane’s hands wandered over her. The brunette stood behind her with her body pressed against Maura’s back and her lips at the back of her neck. The honey blond tried to focus on keeping her voice steady as Jane’s hands moved up her stomach to the bottom of her breasts. Maura’s voice cracked as Jane bit at her neck lightly.

“Jane!” Maura whispered harshly. “Will you just let me order.”

“I’m just so _hungry_ …” Jane whispered back.

“I’m home!” Angela called loudly from the doorway.

Startled, Jane tugged Maura tightly. Maura barely contained a yelp of surprise as she said, “Thank _you_!” and ended the call.

“Hey, Ma!” Jane said tensely, her hands around Maura in a vice like grip. She seemed to be pretending to be just giving Maura a hug from behind, but from the look on Angela’s face, it was very clear this was not the case.

“Hello, Angela,” Maura smiled, patting Jane’s hands on her stomach.

The brunette released her. Maura glanced at Jane’s face, confirming her suspicions. Her cheeks were bright red, and without her hands around Maura, she started to rub her palms anxiously.

“Hello ladies,” Angela smiled, looking amused with her daughter’s uneasiness. “Don’t mind me. I’ll be out of your way in a minute.”

“Maura was just ordering some food…” Jane said awkwardly, as if to excuse her behavior.

“That’s nice,” Angela said conversationally, taking some prepared dishes out of the fridge, “you ladies have anything else planned for the evening?”

Jane glanced quickly at Maura and blushed profusely. “No—” her voice cracked, “nothing—not really.”

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane, who looked at her threateningly in return.

Angela wasn’t really paying attention, so she missed the exchange. “Alright,” Angela said, collecting the things she had removed from the fridge, “well, you two have fun doing _nothing_.” At this she looked pointedly at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Jane’s face was pale as her mother left the two of them in the kitchen. Her jaw hung open slightly. For a moment Maura was worried that she had stopped breathing.

“Jane?” Maura said softly, grasping Jane’s hands to stop the anxious rubbing of her palms.

A small breath escaped Jane’s mouth as Maura caught her glance. The brunette smiled awkwardly, but her posture eased. She let Maura intertwine their fingers.

“I’m fine.” She shook her head.

“What was that all about?” Maura frowned.

Jane glanced out the window at her mother walking to the guest house. “What?”

Maura squeezed Jane’s hands, pulling her eyes back to her, “You got so uncomfortable around your mother. Are you ashamed of—”

“What? No!” Jane insisted, tugging Maura closer. “Of course not, Maura.”

“Then why were you—?” Maura tried.

Jane sighed, resting her forehead on Maura’s. “I’m sorry,” she spoke softly, “I’m just not used to this.”

“To what?”

“Being affectionate with someone … in front of Ma.”

“Jane, it’s not like we didn’t show affection before. Hugging. Holding hands.”

“But it’s different now.”

Maura stepped back, looking questioningly into Jane’s eyes.

Again, Jane sighed, “It’s hard to explain. Ma … she just … she makes things weird. Anytime I’ve dated someone she’s been so … invested. It was like she was trying to get me to settle down already…” Jane shrugged, “like before I run out of time or something.”

The honey blond considered Jane for a moment. _And I thought you were complex before_ , she wondered. She searched Jane’s eyes. There seemed to be some anxiety there, but Maura didn’t really understand why.

The brunette put a reassuring hand on Maura’s cheek and said softly, “I just don’t want things with us to be weird. Because you’re not just someone I’m dating, Maura. You’re so much more than that.”

Maura couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. Jane grinned back. She dipped her head down, taking Maura’s lips into a gentle kiss. Maura’s chest ached with the sweetness of it. There were butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever kissed her so … earnestly.

Then Jane stepped back, catching Maura’s eyes as she whispered, “I love you so much Maura.”

She barely waited a breath before stepping forward again and catching Maura’s lips in another kiss. She cupped Maura’s cheeks, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Maura sighed through her nose as Jane pressed her tongue into her mouth and spread her fingers into her hair. The honey blond grasped at Jane’s hips as she pushed her against the counter.

Maura found her hands wondering up Jane’s sides as Jane tasted her with her tongue. The honey blonde’s grip tightened as Jane bit her lip softly, making them both moan. She struggled to breathe through her nose as Jane pressed her body against hers.

She was only able to reply once Jane’s kisses moved down to her jaw. Jane moved one hand deep into Maura’s hair as the other slipped down Maura’s chest. She spread wet kisses down her neck. The honey blond struggled to focus on what she was trying to say as Jane pressed her hand on her breast.

“You—” Maura breathed, tightening her grip on Jane’s hips, “you seem to have—gotten over your—nervousness.”

“You smell so good…” Jane growled in her ear, squeezing her breast through her blouse.

“It’s a wonder I even managed to shampoo my hair,” Maura said in a low voice, her hands slipping underneath the hem of Jane’s shirt.

Jane bit her neck softly at the mention of their morning activities and pressed Maura even more firmly against the counter.

“Jane!” Maura complained.

“Shh, baby,” Jane said in a husky voice, swiftly moving her hands to Maura’s hips and hoisting her up.

Maura yelped with surprise as Jane lifted her up onto the countertop. Before Maura had the chance to complain, Jane buried her mouth in another kiss. Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair, pulling her face up to hers happily. Jane gripped at Maura’s ass eagerly, pressing Maura’s center into her midsection.

“Jane…” Maura moaned softly. She knew there was something she was going to say, but all thoughts were drowned out by sensation of Jane pressed between her legs.

Maura completely lost track of everything except the taste of Jane’s mouth and the needy press of her hands. She tugged at Jane’s dark, wild curls. She felt her center start to ache, growing wetter with each needy sound that escaped Jane’s lips. One of Jane’s hands was under her blouse, palming her breast. The other palmed her ass.

When the doorbell rang, Jane didn’t stop, only moaning a complain as Maura grudgingly pulled away.

“Jane …” Maura panted, “that’s our dinner.”

The brunette looked at her with pupils blown wide, lips swollen, hair a mess. Her breathing was uneven as she stared at Maura’s lips. Slowly, she pulled away, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The honey blond slipped off the counter and wobbled as she landed with weak legs. She held onto Jane’s waist to steady herself.

“You okay?” Jane chuckled, grasping at Maura’s hips.

Maura wasn’t sure if she’d ever been so aroused while still fully clothed. Jane was insatiable. Maura wasn’t sure how fifteen minutes had passed by, but she was going to have to compose herself before she answered the door.

“I’ll get it,” Jane offered, guiding her to the kitchen island. “Sit.”

Before Maura could protest, Jane was already taking out her wallet as she went for the door. The honey blond took a deep breath. Her mouth was dry. She felt a bit dizzy.

“Smells delicious,” Maura smiled as Jane came strolling back with the bag of food.

Jane smirked, winking as she sat across from her, “I’m starving.”

“You are not starving Jane.” Maura replied, opening the container Jane passed her.

“I wasn’t talking about the food,” Jane grinned, biting her lip and looking at Maura with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow.

Maura bit her lip and tried to ignore the moisture between her legs. With the way Jane was looking at her, she was going to need her strength. _There’s not going to be much sleeping tonight,_ she sighed.

“We do have to work tomorrow, remember.” Maura said, taking a bite while watching curiously for Jane’s reaction.

“One more day until the weekend,” Jane said with a devilish grin and a wink. “Then I get you all to myself.”

“We are not spending the weekend in bed, Jane.” Maura insisted. “I have things to get done.”

“We’ll see.” Jane winked, taking a bite of food.

Maura bit her lip at the hungry look Jane gave her. She started to doubt whether she’d be able to resist Jane’s charms. Now that Jane was opening up to her sexuality, it turned out that she was far more dominant than Maura could have anticipated. Somehow, Jane’s complexity had more layers than Maura had so far uncovered.

The honey blond gazed at Jane across the kitchen island, wondering just how much there was to this new side of Jane. Based on her observations, as Jane’s confidence built, so did her boldness—and her possessiveness. It was then that Maura formulated a new hypothesis. This one would likely prove easier to test—and would be very enjoyable indeed.

“What’s that look for?” Jane chuckled, frowning at her.

Maura shook her head, “I just have a theory is all.”

“Is that so?” Jane smirked, “And what is it?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Maura chuckled.

“Why not?” Jane said, looking indignant.

“Because,” Maura teased, “telling you would ruin the experiment.”

“That’s not fair,” Jane complained.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Maura smirked, “I promise to share the results.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re going to pay for this.”

Maura grinned. _Oh yes,_ she thought, _it is fairly clear she’s a top._

To be continued


	17. Trial 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw the hiatus. This story is the only thing keeping me (mostly) sane.

Despite Maura’s wishes to the contrary, the carryout containers and utensils were left out on the counter. Jane was too busy unbuttoning Maura’s blouse and trying not to trip over the dog to bother cleaning up. Maura’s protests were drowned out by Jane’s needy kisses. She had to put her hands onto Jane’s shoulders to steady herself as they made their way up the stairs.

By the time Maura started unbuttoning Jane’s shirt, the brunette had already slipped Maura’s blouse off her shoulders and moved her hands to her belt. All Maura could think about was touching more of that delicious tan skin. She moaned into the kiss as Jane tugged her pants from her hips and slipped her hands around her back.

They both stumbled up the last step as their pants fell to the floor. Jane’s hands went into Maura’s underwear as she squeezed her ass, causing the honey blind to groan and stumble forward. Jane lost her balance as well, her back hitting the wall with a light thud. They both laughed.

There was a brief silence after Jane seemed to realize Maura essentially had her pinned to the wall. Maura smirked, tempted to press another kiss to Jane’s lips, but she was curious to see how Jane would react to being held there. She studied the dark look in Jane’s eyes, wondering if she would press back.

“Maura…” Jane groaned, stepping forward. She pushed the smaller woman off her and against the opposite wall.

Maura bit her lip as Jane pressed her whole body against her. Looking at her darkly, Jane slipped her thigh between her legs, grinding it against Maura’s center. A loud moan escaped Maura’s lips, but she could not even form words in her mind. There was nothing but Jane’s body pressed forcefully against her.

“Maura,” Jane repeated, biting below her ear, “I _want_ you so much.”

The honey blond gripped desperately at Jane’s back. The bedroom was only a few feet away, but Jane was too preoccupied to notice. Maura moaned her complaint, but it only made Jane press her thigh more firmly between her legs.

“Jane,” Maura managed, “please.”

“Don’t worry,” Jane whispered, her voice husky, “I’ll take care of you.”

Suddenly, and quite vehemently, Jane tugged Maura by the hips towards the bedroom. She slipped her hands around Maura’s back as she pressed a ravenous kiss to Maura’s swollen lips. She removed Maura’s bra before backing her onto the bed.

When Maura reached for Jane’s bra, she stopped her. “No,” Jane insisted. “Don’t.”

Maura barely hid a smirk. This was proving an excellent opportunity to do the first test of her hypothesis. Of course, she would have to make sure Jane knew she was comfortable with the idea.

She smiled playfully, “Well, you’ll just have to make me.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, looking down at her curiously. Maura’s hands were at Jane’s stomach, tickling her abs. Slowly, eyeing Jane pointedly, she moved her hands around Jane’s sides and reached for the back of her bra. The brunette seemed conflicted, so Maura bit her lip and paused.

“No…” Jane said, pulling Maura’s wrists away. She climbed over Maura, pressing her hands above her head and her thigh between Maura’s legs.

She hovered over her for a moment, observing her reaction. Maura could have easily pressed Jane off her if she wanted to, but she _definitely_ didn’t want to. Instead, she bit her lip and looked at her excitedly.

Jane searched her eyes, “This is okay?”

Maura grinned and nodded. Her eyelids drooped as Jane pressed her thigh firmly between her legs, rocking forward. Jane’s hands left her wrists and went into her hair instead. She pulled her into a kiss, pressing her body onto her. Maura longed to feel Jane’s breasts on her, but she didn’t want to discourage Jane’s newfound confidence by disobeying her wishes.

“Jane,” Maura moaned as Jane moved to take her nipple into her mouth. Maura’s hands went into her dark curls before she could stop herself. She whined as Jane’s lips left her breast.

Jane pressed Maura’s hands above her head again, this time more forcefully. And when Maura whimpered, Jane caught her lips in a kiss. When Maura bucked her hips impatiently, she nipped Maura’s bottom lip.

“Be patient, baby,” Jane husked before spreading kisses down Maura’s chest.

Shivers went down Maura’s spine as Jane bit her nipple. Jane’s hands left Maura’s wrist to squeeze the other nipple between her fingers. Pleasurable shivers pulsed through her nerves with each tug and pinch causing even more moisture to pool between Maura’s legs.

“Please…” Maura found herself whimpering, the ache in her center becoming more and more unbearable.

“I did say that you’d pay for keeping your experiment a secret from me…” Jane said, a smirk evident in her voice. She ghosted her lips between Maura’s breasts, spreading goosebumps over Maura’s skin. She continued the featherlight kisses down Maura’s stomach at a leisurely pace.

“I kn—know…” Maura struggled. She was loving and loathing every moment of Jane’s payback.

Jane’s lips stopped at Maura’s panty line causing Maura to let out a ragged breath. If Jane didn’t touch her soon, she might just be desperate enough to touch herself—but there was nothing quite like the ecstasy that Jane could bring her to.

Maura let out an audible sigh when Jane finally pulled her underwear down her legs, but when Jane didn’t return, Maura’s eyes popped open. For a moment she worried that Jane was going to leave her there on the bed, but then she realized Jane had turned on the light and had removed her bra.

“I want to see you,” Jane whispered as she stepped out of her underwear.

Another shaky breath escaped Maura’s lips as Jane settled on top of her. Maura could only describe the feel of Jane’s skin on hers as intoxicating. Jane was warm, soft, smooth, and firm all at once. Maura moved her hands around Jane’s back, but the brunette didn’t stop her this time. Instead, Jane fingers went between Maura’s legs spreading her folds with her fingers. She studied Maura’s reactions carefully.

Instantly, Maura bucked her hips, seeking Jane’s skilled fingers where she needed them the most. Maura’s eyes drooped closed as Jane spread her fingers through her arousal and teased her entrance.

“Jane…” Maura barely breathed. Her nails went into Jane’s back as the brunette circled her clit. She was approaching climax after only a few light strokes. “Please,” she pleaded. She desperately longed for release.

Jane pressed more firmly over her clit. A wave of pleasure overtook Maura as Jane spoke in a low voice, “Come for me baby.”

Maura’s back arched as she came. She gripped at Jane’s back, moaning her lover’s name as Jane pressed two fingers deep into her. Jane promptly added another finger, filling her and curling her fingers perfectly with each thrust. Maura was surrounded by Jane’s smell and heat and breath, the sounds of her efforts as she thrust into her, the feel of Jane’s skin all around her and her fingers deep within her.

The second orgasm hit Maura so hard that she dug her nails into Jane’s back, making Jane hiss. Maura moaned Jane’s name over and over as the brunette stubbornly stretched out her pleasure as long as she possible.

“Fuck,” Maura groaned when Jane finally pulled her fingers from her. She panted, feeling completely spent. As her senses came back to her slowly, she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to look up at Jane, smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry.”

Jane frowned, “Why?”

“For scratching you. I got a bit…”

“Excited?” Jane smirked proudly.

“That orgasm was very intense, yes,” Maura nodded.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Jane said with a smile and a dark, possessive look in her eyes.

“Are you okay though?” Maura asked, rubbing her hands lightly over Jane’s back. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” Jane mumbled distractedly, pressing a kiss to Maura’s lips. She moved kisses down her neck as she added, “I’m more concerned about my scalp.”

“What?” Maura frowned, but it became clear what Jane meant when she continued her kisses southward. “Jane, no… I can’t …” But then Jane’s lips were on the inside of her thigh and Maura’s center started to ache again.

“Should I stop then?” Jane teased, her mouth mere inches from her center.

“Jane,” Maura complained, her hands going into Jane’s hair. Maura wasn’t sure if she could handle another go so quickly. Her body felt drained and her clit was so sensitive. But she couldn’t refuse Jane’s insatiable desire for her.

“Is that a yes?”

“No—I mean … don’t stop.”

Maura twitched the moment Jane’s lips touched her center. Jane pulled away.

“Are you okay?”

“My clitoris just really sensitive.”

“It’s okay,” Jane whispered huskily, “I’ll be gentle.”

But Jane was too gentle. She pressed so lightly with her tongue that it was almost worse. Maura struggled not to twitch but each stroke was so intense. She gripped Jane’s hair, worried she might scratch her again.

“You taste so good,” Jane practically growled before pulling Maura’s clit into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Maura cursed loudly as she was brought within the precipice of climax. Jane hummed in response to her nails in her scalp. “Jane!” Maura groaned, moving her hands to the bedsheets. She grasped at the covers, her knuckles turning white. Her body tensed with each stroke, shivers pulsing through her. “It’s … Jane … please.”

Jane pulled away. Immediately, frustrated tears spilled from Maura’s eyes.

“What is it, baby?” Jane whispered, her voice soft, concerned. “Should I stop?”

Maura struggled to respond, taking deep breaths. “No…” Maura said, feeling conflicted. Jane insatiability was shocking but arousing too. And Maura was already aching for release. She gulped and took a shaky breath. “Please, use your fingers.”

Jane smiled softly, sympathetically. She moved up Maura’s body to press a soft kiss on her lips. Maura hummed at the taste. A moan escaped Maura’s lips as Jane spread her arousal with her fingers. The honey blond put her hands onto Jane’s hips to steady herself. She shook as Jane pressed her fingers into her, shifting forward with the thrust of her hand.

“Jane!” Maura moaned as Jane filled her with three long fingers.

“You’re so beautiful, Maur’” Jane whispered in a husky voice.

“Jane,” Maura moaned as Jane shifted again, matching the bucking of Maura’s hips. “Jane!” she repeated with each thrust, over and over.

Jane moved her thumb over Maura’s clit, bringing her within the edge as she rocked against her. Maura was so painfully close, but release would not come. She slipped her hands between Jane’s legs, desperate for that special thrill of Jane’s moans as she came. It was not easy given the brunette’s position over her and the difficulty concentrating, but her fingers found copious arousal and Jane’s swollen clit.

“Maura,” Jane moaned, faltering for a moment. “Fuck.”

“Jane,” Maura moaned as Jane returned to their previous rhythm. “Oh, Jane.”

Jane’s voice was unsteady, low, almost pleading when she whispered, “M—Maur—Maura…”

Sweet ecstasy swept over Maura the moment she felt Jane quivering above her. It spread through her whole body until her every inch of her grew heavy.

“Maur’?” Jane whispered, in her ear. “Baby?”

The honey blond blinked a few times. She felt dazed. Jane was lying next to her, tucking the hair behind her ear and watching her with a hint of concern.

Maura took a deep breath through her nose, “I’m good.”

“Did you just fall asleep?” Jane chuckled.

Maura blinked again and took another steadying breath. “That was a very intense orgasm,” was her only reply.

The brunette chuckled again, moving her hand over the smooth skin of Maura’s belly. She danced her fingers over Maura’s breast lazily, looking into her eyes with curious wonder. Maura longed to pull Jane close, but she had a feeling Jane had something she wanted to say.

Jane looked a bit nervous when she said, “I don’t know why making you… come … makes me so excited. It’s never been like that for me.”

“I find bringing you to orgasm very arousing as well,” Maura said, sifting to her side so she could tug on Jane’s hip.

Jane scrunched her nose at the word ‘orgasm,’ but was otherwise unphased. Her hands slipped around Maura’s waist to her back, pulling her even closer. She intertwined their legs and propped her head up on her hand, looking at Maura admiringly.

“If I could, I would make you come over and over,” Jane said, her voice low, gravelly. “God your voice when you do…”

“You are quite insatiable,” Maura laughed, playing with Jane’s dark curls.

“Did I overdo it?” Jane said, biting her lip worriedly.

“No,” Maura shook her head, placing a brief appreciative kiss to Jane’s lips, “but it means a lot to me that you’re checking in with me. I feel safe with you.”

Jane smiled, “It’s crazy how much I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Maura said in a sleepy voice, pulling close to Jane. She placed a gentle kiss to Jane’s neck before burying her nose there. She reveled in the warmth of Jane’s skin against hers, feeling sleep overtaking her.

“Maura?”

“Yes, love?”

“Did you get the evidence you needed for your experiment?”

“Yes, very much.”

“And?”

“Every proper experiment has…” Maura yawned, “multiple ... trials…”

“Oh, there’ll be plenty more,” Jane promised with a chuckle.

To be continued


	18. Trial 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other fics I should work on, but this one has taken over my brain.

For the second morning in a row, Maura awoke in a daze. This time she awoke with a warm Jane behind her, spooning her from behind. The brunette’s hand was gripping her stomach and her legs were intertwined with hers. The honey blond took a deep breath in through her nose. She didn’t feel fully rested, but the memories of the night before were more than worth it.

Maura blinked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was still rather early. She could easily go back to sleep for another forty minutes. Maura closed her eyes, relaxing into Jane’s embrace.

But then Jane groaned and stretched. Maura immediately felt the absence of Jane’s touch and warmth. She rolled over to find a smiling Jane looking at her sleepily.

“Morning, babe.” Jane grinned sleepily.

“Morning, love,” Maura smiled kissing Jane’s lips briefly.

Jane couldn’t contain a shy smile, biting her lip. The honey blond resisted the urge to point out Jane’s apparent affection for the pet name. Instead, Maura simply smiled brighter, tucking a wild curl behind Jane’s ear. The two were quiet for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes. Jane touched her hands to Maura’s cheek as she searched her eyes.

Finally, Jane whispered, “Is it always going to be like this?”

“Like what?” Maura chuckled, placing her hand on Jane’s.

“Will I always get to wake-up with you? Feel so happy? And so early in the morning?” Jane sighed.

“I’d be happy to wake up with you every morning,” Maura whispered. Then she chuckled, “But I can’t promise you’ll enjoy being up this early every day.”

Jane grinned, “Mornings aren’t so bad when you’re involved.”

“No?” Maura smirked, raising an eyebrow. She could read that look in Jane’s eyes. It was the same look she had given her the morning before when she had followed her into the bathroom. Before Jane could make a move, however, Maura found herself pressing against Jane’s skin, her hand at Jane’s neck, pulling her into a kiss.

The brunette hummed into the kiss, her hands going into Maura’s golden hair. She pressed her tongue into Maura’s mouth, tasting her eagerly. She quickly moved on top of her, pressing between Maura’s legs. Maura instinctively pulled Jane closer with her thighs, moaning at the feel of Jane’s sex on hers.

“Jane,” Maura groaned. She longed to touch Jane this time. She longed to hear her low moans again, to repay the favor Jane had given her three times over. Maura pulled away from Jane’s kiss, looking into her dark brown eyes. “I want to touch you. Taste you.” Maura requested, “Please?”

The brunette smiled, “You don’t really have to ask…”

Maura bit her lip. While that might be true, Maura was eager to continue her experiment. Doing so would involve continuing to let Jane have the power while still bringing her to orgasm. Maura might be okay with taking the lead, but things were especially hot when Jane was in control.

“I know…” Maura explained, wondering how much she could say without revealing the nature of her experiment, “… but I find it …” The honey blond bit her lip even harder, finding it surprisingly difficult to make the admission. “I find it arousing when you tell me what to do.”

Jane raised her eyebrow and smirked, “Is that so?”

Maura only managed to bite her lip and nod her head.

“Well,” Jane blushed lightly, “I really like your mouth … on my …”

Maura raised her eyebrow this time, looking amused. Though Jane’s confidence was definitely beyond what Maura originally anticipated, her uneasiness with the language seemed to remain. _We can surely fix that, though_ , Maura thought with a smile.

“Vulva?” she suggested.

Jane scrunched her nose with displeasure.

“Okay,” Maura sighed, trying to recall the colloquial terms, “your cunt? Sex? Clit—”

“Ugh,” Jane groaned. “You know what I mean, do we have to name it?”

Maura sighed softly, “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane said apologetically. “I’m not really into the dirty talk.”

“Are you sure about that?” Maura smirked.

“What do you mean by that?” Jane chuckled.

Maura slipped her hand down Jane’s back, smiling as the brunette shivered. She whispered in a husky voice as she spread her fingers over Jane’s ass, “I vividly recall you telling me to come. Several times actually.”

Jane bit her lip, grinding into Maura’s sex as she squeezed her ass. “You seemed to like it,” Jane reasoned, grinding her hips again as Maura’s other hand joined the first.

“Very much,” Maura groaned, feeling the pressure build at her center were Jane began to rhythmically press her sex into hers. But the position made relief impossible. Instead, she seemed to be merely making Jane pant and moan in her ear.

Maura tried not to moan as Jane continued to pivot against her. “Let me taste you?” Maura tried to ask, but it came out as more like a plea.

The brunette suddenly took her lips with hers. She pressed her tongue into Maura’s mouth hungrily. Maura moved her hands up Jane’s back, soaking up the feel of her skin. She felt the overwhelming desire to touch every part of Jane, but she was pinned beneath her.

“Please?” Maura added when Jane finally broke the kiss.

Jane rolled off her. She smirked at Maura expectantly, her head propped up by her hand. Maura scooted close to her, biting her lip. She dragged her palm over the tight muscles of Jane’s stomach.

“You’re so beautiful …” Maura whispered as she moved her hand between Jane’s breasts.

The brunette blushed, dropping her head to the pillow. It seemed like she didn’t know what to say, so Maura continued, running her thumbs over Jane’s peaking nipple.

“Don’t you know that?” Maura said, biting her lip and pinching Jane’s nipple between her fingers. Maura watched Jane’s face for her reaction.

“When _you_ say it, I almost believe it,” Jane sighed, her eye lids fluttering as Maura squeezed her breast and slipped her leg between her thighs.

“Forget two and half pages,” Maura whispered in Jane’s ear, “I could fill a notebook with descriptions of your body.”

Maura softly kissed Jane’s lips before continuing, “The delicate taste of your lips …” she kissed Jane’s jawline, “the symmetry of your jawline…” Maura ran her fingers through Jane’s dark curls, “the softness and wildness of your hair…” she trailed her lips down Jane’s neck, touching every inch with her fingers as well, “the softness of your tanned skin…”

Jane shivered as Maura moved her hands over her breasts and her mouth down her stomach. Maura smiled as goosebumps moved over Jane’s skin as her golden hair tickled her chest. Maura moved slowly kissing and tasting every inch of Jane’s muscular stomach.

“Maur…” Jane groaned, her hand’s in her hair.

“Every freckle…” Maura continued, kissing some here and there. “Every scar…” Maura whispered, placing her lips briefly on the scar on Jane’s abdomen. The honey blonde’s chest tightened with the memory of that day—when she nearly lost her dearest friend. She felt Jane squeeze her hair.

She looked up to see Jane watching her with an almost unreadable expression. It was a mix of disbelief, sorrow, and admiration. Her brow was knitted, her expression soft. She didn’t speak.

“I love you so much Jane,” Maura sighed, feeling the weight of that memory tugging on her heart. She never thought it possible, but she loved Jane a thousand times more today than she did when Jane was nearly ripped from her life.

“Maur …” Jane whispered, looking teary-eyed.

The honey blond returned her lips to Jane’s skin, moving downward to the dark patch of hair between Jane’s legs. She settled between Jane’s legs, scattering kisses up and down Jane’s thighs. The brunette began pressing her hips upward, seeking Maura’s mouth. Maura smiled, but didn’t move closer to her goal until Jane spread her fingers into her hair.

“I quite enjoy your smell, too,” Maura teased, curious to see if Jane would plead—or make demands.

“Maura.” Jane groaned.

She didn’t move. It was so hard to resist tasting Jane again, but she wanted to see Jane’s reaction.

Jane grasped at her head, gently nudging her closer to her sex. “Maura just touch me already,” she groaned.

The honey blond eagerly complied, dragging her tongue through Jane’s arousal. She hummed at the taste and the clench of Jane’s fingers on her scalp. Jane moaned loudly, bucking her hips into Maura’s mouth.

Maura had to steady Jane with a hand on her stomach. Jane’s muscles rippled, her moans growing louder. She grasped Maura’s hand, interlocking their fingers, as the honey blond moved her tongue over her clit. Maura could tell Jane was close when the pitch of her moans changed. Eagerly, Maura sucked on Jane’s clit, making her shiver.

Suddenly, the sound of the alarm clock interrupted the noise of their lovemaking.

Before Maura could even move, Jane slammed the snooze button, almost knocking the clock onto the floor. Her hands quickly returned to Maura’s hair.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Jane groaned.

“Yes, love,” Maura smiled. She took Jane into her mouth again as Jane eagerly pressed Maura into her sex.

The honey blond teased Jane’s opening with her fingers. She easily slipped two fingers in and curled them, stroking that special spot that made Jane’s toes curl. Maura could tell Jane was quickly reaching the edge when her back arched. And when Jane came in her mouth, moaning her name over and over, Maura happily licked up all she had to offer.

“Fuck, Maura…” Jane panted as the honey blond moved up her body. She moaned as Maura kissed her, sucking on her tongue.

“I enjoy your taste even more…” Maura smirked, settling at Jane’s side.

“God, Maura …” Jane sighed, pulling her close by the hip. “That was … amazing.”

“Thanks,” Maura winked, affectionately playing with Jane’s hair. “It was very enjoyable for me as well.”

Jane’s hand slipped around Maura’s back, pulling her close. Her lips returned to Maura’s. She pressed her leg between Maura’s shifting over her.

“Jane,” Maura complained. “We should get ready for work.”

The brunette buried her complaints in a long, languid kiss. Maura lost herself in the heat of Jane’s skin and the taste of her tongue. Before long, the alarm went off again. Dazed, Maura pulled away, breaking the kiss. Jane properly turned off the alarm this time, quickly moving back to Maura before the smaller woman could even sit up.

“Jane, we should really …” but Maura lost her train of thought as Jane took her nipple into her mouth. She found her hands wandering into Jane’s hair as the brunette spread her fingers into her arousal.

“Jane!” Maura moaned, as she circled her clit.

“I could make you come all day long,” Jane groaned hotly in her ear.

“Jane, we can’t—”

“Come for me, baby,” Jane insisted.

And Maura’s body responded before her mind could.

To be continued


	19. Unanticipated Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post again. I've had a lot of medical issues. (Don’t worry it’s not Covid.) Thankfully, I’ve started to feel better. I cannot promise regular updates, but here’s another chapter.

_This is a horrible idea!_ Maura thought frantically as she dialed the number.

“Jane,” Maura complained, “I can’t …”

The brunette’s needy grip on her hips tightened. She moved her nose up Maura’s neck, bringing her mouth to Maura’s pulse point. She kissed the honey blond softly below the ear. Her voice was low, breathy.

“But I _need_ you,” Jane groaned, biting Maura’s neck softly.

“Jane…” Maura shivered, breathing raggedly. The constricting anxiety in her chest was battling the growing arousal between her legs. She had no idea what she was going to say when someone finally picked up the call. All she could think about was Jane’s hands slipping into her pants to squeeze her ass.

“You really going to leave me all alone?” Jane muttered in her ear, her hands wandering up into the back of Maura’s blouse as she pushed her against the counter. “I already—”

“Hello?” Maura interrupted. She shook her head, trying to concentrate. Her brain couldn’t settle between Jane’s lips on her collarbone and the clerk’s voice in her ear.

“Yes? Hello?” came the voice on the line.

“Yes,” Maura pressed Jane away with one hand, but the brunette was insistent upon touching anything she could reach. “This—This is Doctor Isles,” she struggled.

“Yes, Doctor Isles. Is everything okay?”

“Yes—” Maura struggled as Jane pulled her closer biting her shoulder softly. “I mean—no. Uh…”

“Maura …” Jane whispered hotly in her ear, “…over… and over… and—”

“No!” Maura gulped as Jane’s hands slipped around her waist to her front. “I’m not okay. I mean—”

Jane pressed her hands between Maura’s legs over her pants. She gripped her needily . Maura felt her knees go weak. Her head was spinning.

“And over …” Jane rasped.

“I can’t—” Maura shivered as Jane squeezed again. Maura choked on the words, “I can’t come in today.”

“Good girl,” Jane whispered in her ear.

“Yes, I won’t be in today…” Maura replied, her voice shaking as she hung up the phone, “Yes, please let them know … Thank you.”

Jane stepped back, leaning against the kitchen island, smirking at her, “Now was that really so hard?”

“Jane!” Maura complained, “I can’t believe you made me lie like that!”

“ _Did_ I make you though?” Jane winked.

“Jane,” Maura sighed with resignation. No. Jane had not made her lie, but she had whispered sweet nothings in her ear. And when that didn’t work, she lowered her voice and promised her things. Naughty, dirty, wonderful things. And, ultimately, Maura gave in to the growing need between her legs.

“Come here, baby,” Jane said, reaching her hands out. Despite Maura’s annoyance with Jane’s methods, she couldn’t resist falling into those arms. And the anxiety tightening around her chest eased as Jane whispered softly into her hair, “It’s okay, baby. You’re allowed to take a day off. You don’t need an excuse.”

Jane kissed her hair, pulling her into a tight hug. Maura buried her nose in the crook of Jane’s neck, surrounding herself with the warmth and smell of Jane’s skin. She tugged Jane close, feeling the anxiety slowly slip away. _I have plenty of personal days available,_ she thought with a sigh.

“There you go,” Jane said, her voice gentle as she rubbed Maura’s back. “You’re okay…”

“Jane,” Maura mumbled into her shoulder, still a little annoyed.

“Hey,” Jane chuckled, pushing Maura back and searching her eyes. She tucked golden curls behind Maura’s ear and smiled. “What’s wrong?”

Maura frowned at her with annoyance, “You had this planned the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Had what planned?”

“Playing hooky!”

“No.”

“ _Jane_.”

“Okay, maybe it crossed my mind as a possibility.”

Maura rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you.”

“What?” Jane chuckled. “You’re the one that said you like it when I tell you what to do.”

“I didn’t mean it like _that_.” Maura grumbled.

“Well,” Jane winked, “I’ll still make it worth it.”

The honey blond bit her lip, “What about your mother? She tracked us down the last time.”

“Maura,” Jane sighed, “We’re two grown adults. She really needs to mind her own business.”

“I know that,” Maura stated, “but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s going to show up here wondering why we’re not at work.”

Jane played with Maura’s hair, smiling contentedly, “Can she really blame me for wanting to spend some extra time with my beautiful, sexy, brilliant girlfriend?”

“Jane,” Maura complained, letting the brunette pull her close by the hips despite still having her doubts, “what about Cavanaugh? You’re still on restricted duty. He can’t be happy that you’ve already called off—”

Jane shrugged, “I got out of that.”

Maura frowned, studying Jane’s face, “What do you mean?”

Jane sighed, looking irritated. She rolled her eyes when she said, “I apologized.”

The honey blond couldn’t help smirking, “I thought he was the one ‘out of line’?”

“Ugh,” Jane complained, scrunching her nose while tugging on Maura’s hips. When Maura raised an eyebrow expectantly, Jane mumbled under hear breath, “You were right. I shouldn’t have cussed him out.”

Maura’s smirk grew.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” the brunette groaned.

“Like what?” Maura chuckled.

Jane frowned at her irritably, “Like you’re thinking, ‘I told you so.’”

“Well,” Maura smiled, “I was—”

“Quiet.” Jane insisted, pulling Maura flush against her with her mouth inches from hers. She lowered her voice to a whisper, staring into Maura’s eyes, “I did it to get you all to myself and that’s it.”

Maura bit her lip at Jane’s growl but could not stop a doubtful raise of her eyebrow. The honey blond grinned knowingly, “You might like telling me what to do in the bedroom, but you, Jane Rizzoli, are totally whooped.”

Jane couldn’t help a chuckle, “You mean ‘whipped,’ and no I’m not.”

“Sure …” Maura laughed.

“I’m _not_ ,” Jane asserted, gripping Maura greedily.

Maura raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully, “And just what would Barry and Vince say when I tell them that you apologized just so you could get the day off with me?”

“Well,” Jane grinned, sneaking her hands up under the hem of Maura’s shirt, “they might agree that it’s far more impressive that I got Maura Never-Lies Isles to play hooky with me by whispering dirty little things in her ear.”

The honey blond squinted at her with annoyance. She had to admit, Jane seemed to have her beat. Still, she knew from experience that a well-timed pout could get Jane to do just about anything. It wasn’t something she had tried since the change in their relationship, but Maura was fairly certain it would still work none-the-less. Perhaps she would have a chance to test this theory out in addition to the one she was currently testing.

So, Maura decided not to acknowledge her defeat and instead opted to change the subject. She slipped her hands up Jane’s chest to her neck, looking at Jane’s lips as she played with the hair behind her neck. She licked her lips before looking into Jane’s dark brown eyes.

“So,” Maura whispered, biting her lip, “what do you want to do with our extra time together?”

A wide grin spread over Jane’s face as she lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

“Jane,” Maura sighed, “is that all you think about?”

“Of course not!” Jane said with facetious indignation. She chuckled, “I think about food too.”

“ _Jane_ ,” Maura complained, rolling her eyes.

“What?” Jane laughed, “All that ‘exercise’ made me hungry.”

Maura giggled at the way Jane waggled her eyebrows with the word ‘exercise.’ She sighed, thinking about kissing that smirk right off Jane’s face. _Goodness_ , Maura thought, _I really am whipped, aren’t I?_

“Let’s go out then,” Maura suggested with a smile, “get some breakfast.”

Jane grinned, “Maura Isles, are you asking me out on a date?”

The honey blond laughed, “Yeah, I guess it would be like a date.”

By the time they sat down for breakfast, it was nearly two hours later. They first had to stop at Jane’s place to drop of Jo and get Jane a change of clothes. Then they spent quite a long time ‘discussing’ where to go eat. Jane wanted to go to the diner down the street from her place, but Maura convinced her—with a perfectly timed pout—to let her drive them to a more upscale place on the other side of town. The place was packed and the parking was limited, so they had to walk quite a distance in the cold.

Maura expected Jane to complain, but she simply smiled at her as they walked hand-in-hand down the snow-dusted sidewalk. The giddy feeling that filled Maura’s chest was completely unreasonable, but she couldn’t help savoring every moment with Jane’s hand in hers.

And when they reached the restaurant, Jane sat in the booth across her, smiling contentedly. She reached for Maura’s hand instantly, interlocking their fingers. She didn’t even look at the menu. She only had eyes for Maura.

The honey blond blushed. She wasn’t sure why, but she hadn’t expected Jane to be so bold in a public space. It was clear that Jane had wanted their coworkers to know the status of their relationship, but total strangers?

“What is that look for?” Maura laughed.

“What look?” Jane chuckled. “I’m just happy.”

Maura sighed contemplatively, “I have to say, I didn’t expect you to be so comfortable with public displays of affection.”

Jane pulled away, “I’m sorry—”

“ _Jane_ ,” Maura insisted, tugging her hand back, “I’m not complaining. I like it. It’s just … different.”

The brunette blushed a bit, “Everything with you is different.”

“Different how?” Maura asked curiously, playing with Jane’s fingers.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. She glanced up into Maura’s eyes, still looking a bit shy. Talking about her feelings still seemed to make Jane a bit uneasy. “Just … more intense.”

“Are you ladies ready to order?” the server said, appearing suddenly.

Maura expected Jane to pull away, but again she was wrong. Instead, Jane smiled up at the server, “I am, yes. You ready to order babe?” She winked at Maura, who couldn’t help but blush as she nodded in reply.

After the server took their order and walked away, Maura looked at Jane curiously. “You are just full of surprises,” she chuckled.

“What?” Jane laughed. “People have been assuming I’m gay my whole life. I might as well embrace it now.”

Maura grinned, squeezing her hand in reply.

“Besides,” Jane winked, “why wouldn’t I show you off?”

The honey blond bit her lip at the possessive look in Jane’s eyes. Her heart fluttered. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy. For a moment, everything was Jane’s smile and that soft look in her eyes. Then, quite suddenly, a pang hit her heart as a thought popped into her head.

“Jane?” Maura found herself asking before she could stop herself, “Where is this going?”

The brunette frowned, squeezing Maura’s hand reassuringly, “Where is what going?”

Maura sighed. She should have known the doubt would creep in at some point. She wished she could have held out longer, but Jane was her best friend after all. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t worried about the future.

“You and me…” Maura said softly, almost inaudibly. She squeezed Jane’s hand, “This … Us?”

Jane’s brow knitted. She studied Maura quietly for a moment, playing idly with her fingers. She sighed softly through her nose, smiling gently.

“Honestly?” she practically whispered.

Maura nodded wordlessly.

Jane blushed slightly, avoiding Maura’s eyes. She took a deep breath. She only briefly glanced into Maura’s expectant gaze before she admitted, “You know all those things we used to talk about? Getting married. Having kids. All the things I used to say I didn’t need to be happy?”

Again, Maura nodded, this time inhaling shakily. She tugged Jane’s hand, begging her to look her in the eyes.

“Well,” Jane swallowed, finally looking Maura in the eyes, “I can see doing those things … with you.”

Maura squeezed Jane’s hand tightly, a shaky sigh of relief escaping her lips. She felt the tightness in her chest ease as Jane kissed her hand. Still, she couldn’t yet speak.

“You know…” Jane added, chewing at her lip nervously. “At some point…”

“I want that too.” Maura was finally able to reply, kissing Jane’s hand in return.

They ate their meal in contented silence for a while, exchanging meaningful glances. Maura then chided Jane for getting a second helping of pancakes. So, Jane teased her for taking a “couple bites” that turned into half the helping. Maura laughed at Jane’s playful wink when she implied that they would need their strength for later.

Sometime later, they left the diner laughing and giggling. The moment they stepped out into the street Jane pulled Maura close. She pressed a fervent kiss to Maura’s lips, taking the honey blond quite by surprise. Maura chuckled into the kiss, humming as Jane pulled her close by the waist.

Maura was breathless by the time Jane stepped back. “What was that about?” Maura laughed.

“Do I need a reason?” Jane smirked, tugging Maura close by her coat pockets.

“No,” Maura shook her head, smiling giddily, “I guess not.”

“So,” Jane smiled, “what now?”

Maura shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never played hooky before. You’re the expert.”

“Hey,” Jane said with mock indignation, “who says I’ve done this before?”

“Jane,” Maura laughed, “you’ve _told_ me about all the many times you’d skip class in grade school.”

“Oh my god,” Jane rolled her eyes, “who calls it ‘grade school?’”

“Your girlfriend.” Maura insisted, smirking at the way Jane bit her lip to hide a grin.

The brunette chuckled, tugging her by the hand, “Yeah, she’s quite the geek. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Maura laughed.

“Back to my place.”

“What? Really?”

“Don’t say it like that! It’s not _that_ bad.”

“ _Jane_ ,” Maura pouted.

The brunette groaned, “I’m tired of being interrupted by my mother.”

“She has a key to your place too,” Maura countered.

“Yeah,” Jane insisted, “but it’s the last place she’d expect us to be.”

To be continued


	20. Final Analysis

They barely made it into the kitchen at Jane’s apartment before their mischievous plans were interrupted by Jane’s phone ringing.

“You should really get that…” Maura said, lazily kissing Jane’s neck as she tugged Jane’s shirt from her pants. “It could be work.”

“I took the day off…” Jane muttered, twitching as Maura spread her hand up her abs. The brunette gently tugged at the hair behind Maura’s neck as she kissed across Jane’s jawline. Maura’s head was swirling with thoughts of the night before… and that morning. All reason was slipping from her brain as Jane pulled her into a needy kiss. Everything was the taste of Jane’s lips and the warmth of her skin as she slipped her hands around Jane’s back and pulled the brunette even closer.

They giggled as Jane fell back against the refrigerator door.

Jane chuckled, “Somebody’s eager.”

Maura bit her lip, staring into those gorgeous brown eyes, pupils blown wide. Her gaze dipped to wet, swollen lips. She leaned forward again.

Jane groaned when her phone rang again, “For fuck’s sake!” She reluctantly pulled away, reaching for her phone on the counter. She sighed with annoyance as she accepted the call. “This better be important Frankie—like, life or death important.”

“Well,” Maura could hear Frankie respond with equal irritation, “if you responded to Ma’s texts, I wouldn’t have to track you down.”

“I’m a grown woman, Frankie. I don’t need to report to my mother.” Jane groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Just tell me where you are so I can get her off my back,” Frankie complained loudly.

“I’m with Maura.”

“What, she’s sick too?”

“I never said I was sick.”

“But Frost said you called off.”

“Jesus, Frankie. Can you just tell Ma I’m fine and leave us the hell alone?”

“Wait…” Frankie’s voice lowered, “are you and Maura …?”

“What, Frankie?” Jane snapped back, “Are me and Maura, what?”

“Maura and I—” Maura corrected; Jane gave her an irritated look.

“I just thought …” Frankie said, sounding shocked, “I didn’t think the rumors—I mean you guys aren’t …?”

“Just tell Ma we’ll try to make it to Sunday dinner,” she said with a wink to Maura.

“Jesus, Jane, it’s only Friday.”

“Goodbye, Frankie.”

Maura raised an eyebrow as Jane hung up on her brother. “Jane … I told you we’re not going to spend the whole weekend—”

Jane interrupted her by stepping into her space, a devilish grin on her face. “Are you so sure about that?” 

Maura shivered as Jane slipped her hands around her waist and into her back pockets, squeezing her ass through her tight-fitting jeans. Maura bit her lip, her eyelids fluttering.

Her voice faltered as Jane pressed her against the counter, “J—Jane, I have things I need to do—”

“So do I…” Jane whispered as she moved her left hand between Maura’s legs.

Maura lost her train of thought as Jane pressed her sex eagerly. Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s and the honey blond moaned. Jane was insatiable. The thought added to the moisture between Maura’s legs.

Stepping forward, Jane snapped the button of Maura’s jeans open and slipped her hand into her pants. Maura’s jaw dropped and her head fell back as Jane spread her fingers through her arousal.

“Fuck!” Maura groaned, shivering as Jane slowly circled her clit.

“I love how you do that,” Jane growled, holding Maura steady with her other hand at her back.

“Wh—what?” Maura struggled as her grip tightened on the counter behind her.

“How you become a potty mouth when I touch you.” 

“Jane,” Maura complained as Jane’s lazy movements wound the tension low in her belly at a tortuously sluggish pace.

“Yes, baby?” Jane said in a low voice, her hand pressing firmly at her back as Maura pressed into her other hand.

“We should go to the—” she waivered as Jane pressed hard against her clit with her middle finger, “bedroom.”

“What’s wrong with here?” Jane smirked.

Maura could feel the precipice approaching. Her arms shook as she gripped the edge of the counter almost to the point of pain. She longed for Jane’s lips on hers, but she couldn’t get her voice to work—she couldn’t even get her eyes to open she was so close. Her toes curled in her heels. 

She felt Jane’s cheek on hers, her breath in her ear, “It’s okay, Maura, you can let go. I’m here.”

“J—Jane…”

Maura’s back hit the edge of the counter painfully, her desperate grip moving to Jane’s hips as she came. It took everything she had left not to fall to the floor. Jane pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks as she continued to drag out Maura’s pleasure, tugging her impossibly close as she did so.

“You’re so beautiful when you come…” Jane whispered in her ear as Maura let out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Jane…” Maura said breathlessly, her legs feeling like jelly, “that was …”

Maura finally opened her eyes as Jane slipped her hand out from her pants.

The brunette grinned as she licked her fingers. She watched Maura for her reaction.

The honey blond felt the urge to lunge at her, but her legs still felt weak.

Jane raised an eyebrow playfully, “It was my pleasure.”

Maura sighed, _How is she so sweet one moment and so cocky the next?_

“You mentioned something about the bedroom?” Jane smirked as she started unbuttoning her shirt. She looked at Maura expectantly as she backed away. When Maura didn’t move, she reached out her hand.

The honey blond took her hand but winced as she stepped forward.

“What’s wrong?” Jane frowned, stepping close.

“Just a little sore,” Maura shook her head dismissively. 

“Sore?” Jane said, sounding concerned. “Where?”

Maura touched her lower back gently, “Don’t worry, it’s just some minor contusions from the counter. I’ll be fine.”

Jane chuckled, raising a brow, “ _Minor contusions_?”

“Bruises…” Maura explained.

“Yes, I know what ‘contusions’ means,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Come here…”

“Jane,” Maura fussed, “I’m fine, really.”

“Shh,” Jane whispered pulling Maura into an impossibly gentle kiss, “let me take care of you.”

Only a few minutes later, Maura found herself lying naked in Jane’s bed—something she’d never thought possible only a few days before. Jane had convinced her to lie on her belly so that she could “take a look.” The honey blond had raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously but had obliged. 

Shivers ran down Maura’s spine as Jane spread kisses across her shoulder and down her back. The sensation of Jane’s lips on her skin drowned out the dull ache at her back. Jane’s fingers slowly slipped down her sides, her wild hair following in their wake as the brunette moved down her body.

Maura flinched as Jane’s lips reached the tender spot just above her hips.

“I’m sorry baby…” Jane whispered, moving her mouth elsewhere.

The honey blond struggled to focus. Pain or not, Jane’s featherlight touch was sending electricity through her body. “It’s not your fault,” Maura muttered, gripping her pillow with a shudder.

“You keep flinching,” Jane said, “Are you sure you don’t want some ice or something?”

Maura tossed her hair aside and looked at Jane over her shoulder. “I’m fine, Jane, really. You’re just being a little too gentle.”

Jane blinked, “Now I’m _too_ gentle?”

Maura laughed, “No, I just mean—well it almost tickles.”

The brunette’s eyes lit up, a nefarious smirk spreading across her face.

“Don’t you dare!” Maura threatened, turning over quickly.

Jane had her pinned within seconds. She hovered over her, pressing Maura’s hands above her head. _She’s absolutely beautiful_ , Maura thought as Jane’s raven hair hung over her, a victorious grin on her face, her coffee brown eyes bright and joyful.

The brunette lingered there for several moments, staring into Maura’s eyes. Jane’s smile softened, turning to the familiar smile of Maura’s best friend. The woman who was Maura’s whole life. Her whole world. Maura gently smiled back.

“Maura … ?” Jane whispered, her smile fading.

The honey blond frowned, tilting her head inquisitively.

“I …” Jane breathed, releasing Maura’s hands. She searched Maura’s eyes as she tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear. Maura smiled reassuringly, grasping Jane’s hand at her ear.

Jane swallowed before trying again, “I’ve never loved someone like this. I don’t … I don’t know if I could survive losing you.”

Maura put her hand to Jane’s cheek, “Of course you could.”

The brunette closed her eyes, clearly holding back tears. She pressed close to Maura, burying her face in Maura’s hair. The honey blond slipped her hands around Jane’s waist, soaking in the feel of Jane’s body on hers.

Maura continued, “You would survive because you’re the strongest person I know Jane.”

“You know what I mean, Maur’” Jane mumbled, sounding embarrassed for her confession.

Jane shifted to Maura’s side, pulling Maura with her. She stared at Maura insistently.

The honey blond tucked the hair behind Jane’s ear and smiled, “Yes, I know what you mean.” She kissed Jane softly, briefly, before adding, “And I would be equally devastated to lose you, but that probably won’t happen for a very long time.”

Jane sighed with irritation, “I wasn’t talking about dying Maura.”

“Oh,” Maura whispered. “You mean if I were to leave you?”

“Yes, Maur’” Jane whispered shakily, pulling her closer. “I know I act tough and everything but—”

“Jane,” Maura interrupted, “you are my best friend. My family. My whole world. Why would I leave you?”

“I don’t know,” Jane shook her head, burying her face into Maura’s shoulder.

Maura was quiet for a moment, playing with Jane’s hair. Of course, she had gone through the same doubts herself. Jane was everything to her, but sometimes relationships didn’t work, no matter how much both parties tried. What was to say that even after everything they had been through that there wouldn’t be something that could still break what they had?

“All I know is that I love you,” Maura said. “I’m _in love_ with you. And I don’t want to imagine my life without you.”

Jane didn’t speak. Instead, she kissed Maura’s neck, slipping her hand into Maura’s golden curls. She intertwined their legs, pulling her even closer. Her kisses grew more fervent as she moved up Maura’s cheek to her lips. They shared a long, languid kiss. Jane tugged at her neck, pulling Maura closer and dipping her tongue into her mouth.

Finally, breathlessly, Jane pulled back, looking at Maura with wonder, “I’m in love with you too… I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with anyone else.”

Maura smiled brightly, a warm, swelling sensation growing in her chest. She had thought it impossible to be even happier than she had been before, but she had been wrong time and time again. 

She pressed onto Jane, who shifted onto her back. “I could make love with you all day,” Maura found herself saying as she pressed herself between Jane’s legs.

Jane chuckled, “I didn’t think you’d call it that.”

“What, ‘making love’?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d call it ‘coitus’ or something … science-y.”

Maura laughed, “Well, with you ‘make love’ just seems to fit better.”

Jane raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“I can call it coitus if—”

The brunette crinkled her nose.

“What? You’re the one that—”

Jane interrupted her, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Maura happily obliged.

She shifted over Jane, eagerly spreading her fingers into Jane’s wild mane and pulling her into a hungry, needy kiss. Jane pressed into Maura’s thigh between her legs and moaned as Maura rocked forward.

Breaking the kiss, Maura moved to Jane’s ear so she could whisper in awe, “Jane, you’re so beautiful.”

She moved kisses down Jane’s neck to her chest, nipping and sucking as she pleased. Jane’s breathy sighs turned to moans as Maura moved her lips to a budding nipple. She rolled the other between her fingers as she felt Jane tensing beneath her. 

The thought of her mouth between Jane’s legs made Maura eager to move on, but she knew how much better it would be for Jane if she went slowly, meticulously towards her destination. So, she slowly moved her mouth to Jane’s other breast, pinching the other nipple rather hard.

“Maur’!” Jane groaned, bucking her hips.

“Yes, love?” Maura couldn’t help but smirk as Jane’s hands moved into her hair. She moved her lips down Jane’s stomach, spreading wet kisses over Jane’s defined abs. She dipped her tongue into Jane’s belly button, causing her to shiver.

“Maura…” Jane repeated in a low, breathy voice.

The honey blond could already smell Jane’s arousal. She was tempted to part Jane’s folds with her tongue, but when she spread Jane’s thighs, she pressed her lips to the inside of Jane’s thigh instead. She could feel Jane tense as she approached the apex of her thighs, but when she reached the dark hair there, she moved to the other leg.

“Maur’!” Jane groaned, grasping her head desperately. “I need you to …”

“Yes?” Maura encouraged her.

“Just touch me,” Jane moaned, pressing Maura’s head firmly to her sex.

“Yes, love,” Maura smiled, happily dipping her tongue into Jane’s arousal. The brunette moaned loudly as Maura pressed the flat of her tongue over her swollen clit. She spread her fingers into Maura’s hair as the honey blond circled her tongue around her clit.

“Maura…” Jane moaned breathlessly.

Maura hummed as she took the sensitive bud into her lips and sucked gently. Jane’s moans grew louder as she continued to lick and suck greedily. Her hips began to buck into Maura’s mouth, so the honey blond had to grasp her thighs to hold her steady. Maura did not relent when Jane came into her mouth. Instead, she pressed her fingers into Jane’s opening and dragged out another orgasm with her fingers curled in that sweet spot that made Jane’s toes curl and her mouth drop open in a silent moan.

“Fuck.” Jane panted as Maura climbed up to press her wet lips to Jane’s.

The brunette moaned, pulling Maura onto her and pressing her tongue into her mouth in a hungry, appreciative kiss. She did not relent for some time. Finally, Maura broke the kiss to look into those irresistible coffee-colored eyes. She smiled, soaking in the moment.

After a long silence, Jane frowned, “How did it take this long?”

Maura’s brow furrowed questioningly, “How did what take this long?”

Jane tucked the hair behind Maura’s ear, smiling at her softly, “To figure this out, where it was going.”

Maura contemplated her question, tucking Jane’s hair back in kind. She admired the gentle curl of Jane’s lips and the prominence of her dimples as the brunette smiled up at her. It had been so obvious to her what she had felt for Jane, almost from the very beginning. Meanwhile, she had had so many doubts about Jane. Was it really inevitable that the two of them would fall in love?

“I guess,” Maura pondered aloud, “we just weren’t ready until now.”

Jane kissed her briefly before smiling, “You are definitely worth the wait.”

To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to squeeze one more chapter out of this story, but anything more than that would have to be in a sequel.


	21. Final Conclusion

When Maura awoke, she wasn’t quite sure what day it was. She couldn’t remember a time when she had ever been in such a predicament. Was she late for work? The sunshine was already spilling into Jane’s bedroom window and onto the bed. She blinked, trying to find Jane’s alarm clock for the time.

“Stop it,” Jane groaned hoarsely, tugging Maura by the hip.

Maura took a long breath in through her nose, trying to clear the sleepy fog from her brain. Jane gripped her tighter, pulling Maura’s back flush against her.

“Jane,” Maura complained, “it’s Sunday. We need to get out of this apartment.”

“We got out yesterday,” Jane mumbled, slipping her hand up Maura’s stomach as she pressed her lips to the back of Maura’s neck.

“Taking Jo for a walk doesn’t count,” Maura sighed.

“We went to get take-out too…” Jane muttered, her fingers wandering to the underside of Maura’s breasts under her shirt.

“ _Jane_ ,” Maura complained, already feeling her resolve waning as Jane’s fingers danced lightly over her nipple.

“Come on,” Jane whispered, “what do you have that’s so important it can’t wait until Monday?”

Distracted by Jane’s touch, Maura didn’t immediately respond. Instead, she reached behind her, spreading her fingers into Jane’s raven curls as the brunette pinched and rolled her nipple. Maura struggled to concentrate as Jane slowly drove her body mad.

“I have chores to do, laundry, shopping—” Maura faltered as Jane gently bit her shoulder and squeezed her breast, “—bills. Not to mention helping your mother with dinner.”

There was another long silence as Jane palmed her breast. She pressed close to Maura’s back, breathing on her neck. She squeezed Maura’s nipple between her fingers, eliciting a soft moan.

“Just a little longer,” Jane whispered hotly in her ear. It was clear she wasn’t talking about sleep.

“You already got me to spend two days doing nothing—”

“I would hardly call it nothing,” Jane said, a smirk evident in her tone as she moved her hand down Maura’s stomach.

“You know what I m—” Maura twitched as Jane’s hand dipped into her underwear, “mean.”

Jane played with the neat hair between Maura’s legs as she muttered in her ear, “You know you enjoyed every minute of it.”

“Jane,” Maura moaned, gripping Jane’s hair as the brunette spread her fingers into her arousal.

“I keep telling myself ‘just one more time,’” Jane breathed into Maura’s ear, “but it’s never enough.”

“The sex has been v—very enjoyable…” Maura shook as Jane circled her clit.

“It’s not just that…” Jane muttered. “God, Maura, every kiss, every hug, every touch—no matter how innocent. I can’t get enough of you… How am I ever going to keep my hands off you at work?”

“We’ll have to f—figure it…” but Maura trailed off. The coil low in her belly was wound so tight she could barely form words.

Suddenly, the delicious tension slipped away as Jane moved away.

Maura groaned, “Jane.” She turned over to see Jane looking at her inquisitively, her head propped up on her hand. The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” Maura sighed.

“Just doing an experiment of my own,” she chuckles.

“What are you talking about?”

“The other day … you said you were testing another hypothesis.”

“And?”

“You never shared the results.”

“Well,” Maura bit her lip, “I’ve been collecting data.”

“As have I,” Jane smiled, looking smug.

“And … ” Maura raised an eyebrow, “what were the results?”

“That’s not fair. I asked you first.”

“Well,” Maura smirked, tugging Jane closer, “your little experiment could have an effect on my conclusion.”

Jane pulled Maura into a long, slow kiss, only breaking when Jane dipped her hand into Maura’s underwear again. The honey blonde’s mouth dropped open as Jane quickly brought her back to the edge. She gripped needily at Jane’s shoulders as she bucked her hips. She was millimeters from climax when Jane slowed her movements again.

“Jane,” Maura practically pleaded.

“You can’t come yet.”

“Why?”

“Because you haven’t told me what your experiment is all about.”

“Jane,” Maura complained, every muscle in her body tense, barely able to breathe.

“Tell me and I’ll let you come, baby…”

“I can’t—J—Jane,” Maura groaned as Jane lightly circled her clit. She could have cried when Jane pulled away. “No! Okay!”

“Yes, babe?”

“You … like to be dominant.” Maura finally admitted. “You like to top.”

“Funny,” Jane chuckled, pressing into Maura’s opening and swiping her thumb over her clit, “because I was just thinking that you were definitely a bottom.”

“Fuck, Jane…” Maura moaned as she finally came.

_____

They finally made it back to Maura’s house late in the afternoon. Maura was a mess. Though she had taken a shower at Jane’s place, she only had a limited amount of make-up and extra clothes there. She was just glad she already had an extra toothbrush there.

“Well, welcome back lovebirds!”

“Hi, Ma…” Jane groaned sleepily.

“Good morn—afternoon, Angela,” Maura sighed.

“Goodness,” Mrs. Rizzoli said, blinking at Maura’s wrinkled clothes, “did you guys even leave the bed all weekend?”

“Ugh,” Jane complained, “Ma!”

Embarrassed, Maura decided to ignore Angela’s question. Instead, she excused herself with a kiss to Jane’s cheek, “I’m going to get changed, love. Why don’t you help your mother with dinner?”

Jane smiled at her admiringly.

As Maura walked away, she heard Angela laugh, “I told you Janie, Maura has you wrapped around her little finger.”

The honey blond looked over her shoulder when she heard Jane chuckle. The brunette winked at her, “Sure, it’s Maura’s that’s in charge.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter (and the end), but I’ve started working on the sequel, so at least there’s that. I meant to be done with this part of the story months ago, so it’s not exactly in season, but here’s a preview of the sequel:
> 
> Summary: The Rizzoli clan all head up to Quebec to spend Christmas at Maura’s family cabin. The intention was to spend the weekend having a nice family vacation, but when a blizzard hits and snows them in, Jane and Maura are forced to curb the impulses of their budding romance and “bunk it” with Angela and the boys. Meanwhile, Maura is sure that Jane is hiding something from her, but she can’t seem to muster the courage to confront her about it. Instead, she tries to piece things together using careful examination. After collecting plenty of evidence, she’s almost ready to make an educated guess. But what if she’s wrong? Established Rizzles. Lots and LOTS of fluff, a bit of angst, and a good helping of smut.


End file.
